Draco Harry One Shots of Slash
by Galadriell
Summary: All my Drarry One Shots in one place. Heavy slash warnings for most of the stories.  All kinds - funny, OOC, romantic, angst... You name it, I've got it. Each chapter gets better, believe me.
1. If He Weren't Malfoy

**Title:** If He Weren't Malfoy

**Summary:** If he weren't Malfoy, what would Harry do?

**Rating:** M

-x-

Fist struck bone with a crunch. Draco staggered back, his eyes filled with tears. He growled vehemently, lunging at Harry and knocking him down. He straddled the black haired boy, throwing punched at his head. Harry bucked Draco off as he felt his nose crushing awkwardly. Blood pooled from his head, flowing into his throat. He coughed it back, scrambling to get up before Draco. He kicked the pale boy in the stomach, winding him. Draco gasped for air, blindly waving his hand on the ground, connecting with Harry's ankle. He pulled sharply, bringing Harry back down on the stone floor. Harry struck the ground on his ribs, groaning at the pain. Draco was on top of him again, punching his cheeks and his jaw. Harry's world turned red as he brought his arms up and clutched Draco's robe, wrenching him away with a growl. Draco tumbled off of Harry, nursing his bloodied knuckles. Harry got up on his hands and knees, the world spinning around him. He pushed Draco to the ground, pinning his shoulders down. Draco jerked violently against him, his jaw already turning a sickly shade of mauve. Harry put all of his weight on Draco, stopping the blond from moving.

"Damn it, Malfoy," Harry hissed, feeling the blood trickle down his nose and mouth. It dripped on Draco's neck, a rivulet of red.

"Fuck. You," Draco replied.

Harry let go of Draco's shoulder, punching him in the nose. He hissed with pain as his knuckles cracked. Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he blinked furiously, feeling tears running down his cheeks. He coughed up the blood that was chocking him. Harry flinched away when the drops hit him, sitting upright. Draco's throat moved painfully as he swallowed the metallic river.

"You broke my nose!" Draco exclaimed, clutching his face in his trembling hands.

"You broke mine!" Harry replied, pointing at his.

Draco rolled over spontaneously, toppling Harry. He pulled out his wand before Harry could make his move. They two sat still on the floor, Harry cross-eyed as he watched the wand waving in front of him and Draco with a look of wrath that could freeze hell three times over.

"Don't you dare," Harry breathed.

"You broke my nose!"

"Malfoy, if you hex me, so help me Merlin, I'll fuck you up," Harry hissed, moving his hand to pull out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_," Draco said. Harry flew back, thumping against the ground firmly. He blinked up and saw Draco pointing a wand at him again.

Harry's eyes clouded with fury when he realized what had just happened. "I'm going to break your neck with my –"

"_Episkey_."

Harry yelped as he felt his nose snapping back into place and his split lips healing. He clutched his face in horror. "What did you do?" he asked Draco, his eyes wide with terror. He noticed Draco's features were set to relative normalcy as well. Draco smirked, crouching down beside Harry. His eyebrow cocked up smugly as he leaned in to inspect his work. His breathe smelt of blood and peppermint. Harry held still, his eyes roaming Draco's bruised face.

"Couldn't let you fuck me up looking like that, could I?" Draco asked softly, placing his lips on Harry's hesitantly. Harry closed his eyes impulsively, tensing his lips. His brows pulled together a moment later in confusion.

"Wait, what?" he asked against Draco's soft mouth.

"I said, couldn't let you fuck me up with that bloodied face of yours," Draco sighed, opening his lips slightly to engulf Harry's.

"I don't – it's not – not literally… Malfoy…" Harry muttered, his thoughts trailing off when he felt Draco leaning a shoulder on his chest and winding fingers around his sore knuckles.

"Hmm… Could've fooled me," Draco responded, plunging a hungry tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned, his body pulling him in different directions. What the hell is happening? Harry struggled against Draco's pressing weight. He tried to wrench his lips away, but Draco held him steady with firm hands on his cheeks. _This feels so... Maybe if I pretend it's not Malfoy…_ Draco nudged Harry's lips with his teeth. Harry shivered at the rough touch.

"Stop, Malfoy," Harry hissed, his voice strangled with conflicting emotions.

"Why?" The lips left Harry's mouth and started to move along his aching jaw.

"I – I don't – you're – you're Malfoy, that's why?" Harry stammered, his stomach quivering at the light touches.

"Oh, is that all?" A wet tongue dipped at Harry's ear lobe, sucking it shamelessly.

"That's enough," Harry exhaled, letting his frustration out. He knew that if he really wanted to, he could shove Draco off and curse him with bat bogeys in a matter of seconds. He knew that Draco knew this. But he didn't know why he wasn't doing it. He seemed content in lying on the floor, letting Draco have his way.

"If I wasn't Malfoy, what would you do?" Draco asked into Harry's ear. Harry closed his eyes against the growing heat in his groin. Draco was so close to him, brushing against him unconsciously.

"I – I don't know. You have to stop before –"

"Before what?"

Harry's mind whirled with possibilities and he cringed at his thoughts. "That's it," he muttered, pushing Draco off of him and sitting up, his wand drawn. "Try that again, Malfoy, and you'll be sorry."

"I don't think I can ever be disappointed when it comes to you, Potter," Draco said, his wand pointing at Harry.

Harry gaped at Draco. Before, all he'd seen was a pompous prick. Now, all he saw was floating blond hair, marvelous grey eyes and a perfect set of lips. He blinked at Draco for a few seconds, his thoughts reeling. He scooted towards Draco, studying him intently. Draco pulled back, eyeing Harry suspiciously. Harry crawled forward again, causing Draco to crawl back.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, frowning slightly.

"What are _you_ doing?" Draco countered, his face clouded with confusion.

"_You_ kissed _me_," Harry responded, creeping forward again.

Draco hastened back. "I – er…"

Harry titled his head slightly at Draco, realization dawning on his face. "And I'm wondering whether we should do it again," he said slowly.

"Oh…"

Harry moved forward. Draco watched cautiously, his eyes glinting with curiosity. Harry shuffled closer, running his fingers down Draco's bruised jaw. "Hmm… I threw a couple of good punches, didn't I?" he asked.

Draco scowled miserably. "I did too," he grumbled.

"You're Malfoy…" Harry said slowly.

"And you're Potter…"

They broke apart. "That's really gross," Harry said. Draco nodded, a look of revulsion in his face. They stared at each other with grimaces on their lips.

"Maybe we'll just stick to – fighting," Draco said, shuddering at the thought of what he'd just done.

"Yeah," Harry replied. They sat in silent reflection for a few minutes, trying furiously to wipe their memories clean. "I think we should just _Obliviate_ each other," Harry muttered. Draco scoffed humorlessly. They struggled to their feet, smoothing their robes straight and brushing their fingers through their hair. Harry felt awkward looking at Draco with emotions that did not involve anger.

"Potter," Draco said deliberately, staring at his shoes. Harry jerked his eyebrows questioningly. "If I wasn't Malfoy, what _would_ you do?" He looked up at Harry intriguingly.

Harry shrugged, running the question through his mind a few times. He bit his lip carelessly. "The same thing you'd do if I wasn't Potter."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "Then, maybe I could just be Draco."

Harry blinked at the boy. _Draco_. "But that'd make me Harry…"

Draco nodded again, running his hand over his sore jaw absently. "That could work, right?" he asked.

"I – um… I don't know," Harry stammered, gazing through Draco. "You're still you and I'm still me," he said, his eyes focusing again on Draco.

"You don't even know me," Draco said softly.

Harry snorted derisively. "Oh, I know you, Malfoy. We've been going at it for years!"

"That doesn't mean you know me," Draco said, shaking his head.

"I know that you're an insufferable old cow. I know that you are awful with my friends. I know that you take pleasure in tormenting _your_ friends. I know that you're obsessive compulsive about your damned hair. I know that you pretend to write notes, when all you're really doing is doodling. I know – I know that –" Harry stammered as Draco stepped closer. "– that you wander out of the dungeons in the middle of the night. And that you keep a journal. And that you have peppermint pasties in your pockets. And –" Draco nodded at Harry to continue, now mere inches from his face. Harry's heart fluttered as he tried to gather his thoughts. "– you could be really good at Seeking if you tried. And your sarcasm is just to keep nosy people out. And if you wanted to, you could –" Harry leaned in and kissed Draco softly. "– kiss me senseless…"

Draco placed his hand on the back of Harry's neck, pulling him close. Harry inhaled sharply and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. He opened his mouth eagerly, letting Draco's tongue in. He sucked on it hungrily, squeezing Draco against him. The touch of tongue on tongue sent shivers down the spines of both boys. They fell into each other, Draco clutching Harry's hair and Harry twisting Draco's robe. Harry stumbled against Draco, pushing him back. Draco pulled Harry with him as he was forced against the wall. Harry tilted his head, keeping his lips locked as he opened Draco's robe and placed his hand on Draco's shirt. He pulled it out of Draco's slacks, running his hands under the hem. Draco gasped as he felt Harry's hand inching up from his hips to his stomach. Harry took the opportunity to indulge his own needs and he pushed his tongue into Draco's stunned mouth. He groaned at the sweet, warm taste, swallowing heavily. His hands wound around Draco's back, feeling each hardened muscle. Draco was everything he'd imagined him to be. While his body was lean and tough, his mouth was so soft. _Oh, I could kiss you forever…_

Harry pulled away, his arms still wrapped around Draco. He rested his head on Draco's shoulder, feeling Draco's hands hold him tightly. They panted heavily, locked in a tight embrace. Harry breathed in Draco's expensive scent, lightly running his fingers down his spine. He felt Draco quiver under him and he smiled. He turned his head to the side and kissed Draco's neck firmly, flicking his tongue out to taste him. He breathed out in defeat and nipped into the pale skin, marking Draco with a red welt. He moved down a bit and did the same – kissing, tasting, and biting. Draco threw his head to the side and closed his eyes, letting Harry gain better access to his long pale neck. Harry unwound his hands from Draco's back, bringing them over the shirt to loosen the green tie. It slithered from his hand and fell on the ground noiselessly. Then Harry moved to Draco's bloodied white shirt, tugging each button free. Draco moaned as the chill of the air hit his chest, but Harry quickly remedied that. He followed his unhurried hands, kissing each exposed part of Draco's chest languidly. Draco had let go of Harry now and he pressed his palms on the wall. Harry bent lower and lower, unbuttoning the shirt with uncharacteristic slowness. Once he reached the last button, he hovered near Draco's stomach, watching it tremor with excitement. He kissed Draco's taut abdomen lightly, moving his lips down delicately. Draco's knees almost buckled at this. He clutched Harry's shoulders to keep from tipping. He cried out in rapture when Harry nudged his erection. Harry looked up at Draco, a slow smile creeping on his face. He undid Draco's belt and unbuttoned his trousers. Draco held his breath as the pants dropped, leaving his boxers to tent near Harry's face. He hissed with pleasure when Harry pulled his boxers over his arousal, the cotton brushing against his tip.

Harry ran his fingers down Draco's erection, looking up at Draco's half-closed lids and parted lips. He tentatively licked it, still staring at Draco. He noticed the pale boy shuddering slightly and clenching his jaw. Harry moved his mouth down to the base and back up, kissing the sides as he went. Draco let out a shaky breath, his hands trembling against Harry's shoulders. Harry wrapped his mouth around Draco's eager arousal. Draco threw his head back, slamming it against the wall as he jerked into Harry's hot, wet fleshy mouth. Harry pulled away, gagging.

"Sorry," Draco gasped, screwing his eyes shut as he tried to regain control. Harry wiped his mouth and tried again. Draco bucked sharply as Harry sucked in deep. Harry made a noise of consternation and Draco flinched. Harry moved back slightly, unsure of how to proceed without heaving. He took in half of Draco, swirling his tongue around his shaft and sucking at his tip. He glanced up at Draco, who seemed to be using all his energy to keep his legs from collapsing under him. He moved his mouth away and Draco frowned slightly. Harry wound his fingers around Draco's hands and pushed him down. Draco groaned with relief as he slid down the wall. Harry settled between Draco's legs, pushing Draco's hips down against the wall. Draco leaned his head against the stone, his eyes closed lightly.

"Better?" he asked, taking in Draco's cock. Draco wrapped his fingers around Harry's hair, tugging lightly. He made a strangled noise of approval as Harry pumped him slowly. He wanted to push into Harry's contracting throat, but he had just heard Harry's sensitive gag reflexes. Harry made sure Draco didn't move by applying pressure on his hips. So all Draco could do was push Harry down to him. The wet sounds aroused Draco even more as he jerked Harry's head up and down. Harry swallowed deeply when he felt the urge to gag, much to the excitement of Draco. His cock was squeezed against Harry's throat.

"Harry, that's – oh, that's so brilliant," Draco gasped, pushing Harry down further. Harry's teeth grazed Draco, causing him to twitch with fervor. Harry was making quiet sounds when Draco hit the back of his throat – moans and gasps of his own. Draco went wild as he heard the soft noises. He gripped Harry's hair, twisting it. Harry let out a low groan as he felt his hair being tugged roughly. Cold air brushed against Draco's hardness when he pumped Harry furiously. Draco thrust into Harry one last time before dragging him up by the hair into a harsh kiss. Harry coughed into Draco's mouth, swallowing hurriedly. Draco dropped his fingers from Harry's hair, lifting him up. Harry moved his legs to wrap around Draco's hips. Draco climaxed, shouting into Harry's mouth as his stomach dropped down. He leaned against the wall with Harry attached to him, panting. His head was floating in velvet, as was his mouth. He felt Harry's heart beating against his chest and his own skipped a beat. _Harry…_ He moaned into Harry, pouring out all his passion into his kiss. He grasped Harry's cheeks in his hands and brushed his thumbs across the cheekbones lightly, memorizing the features. He rode out the aftermath of his release with Harry's lips against his, feeling like he was in a dream. He didn't want to wake up. Harry sighed into Draco's lips, satisfied with Draco's responses.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Draco asked, moving his lips from Harry's mouth to his neck. He dropped his hands to cup Harry's bulging groin. Harry's head lolled back when Draco massaged him enticingly.

"No more than usual," Harry breathed.

"I don't usually do this to you, Potter," Draco muttered, undoing Harry's belt. He slipped his hand into Harry's boxers, tugging the erection gently. Harry dropped his head on Draco's shoulder, tightening his legs around Draco's hips.

"I – I was hoping – this would be – a usual thing," Harry said jerkily. Draco chuckled handsomely.

"I'd like that," he said, pushing Harry off of him and to the ground. He tugged down Harry's pants, not wasting a moment in capturing the erection in mouth. Harry had more restraint that Draco. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hold everything together. Draco smiled in slight confusion and enormous endearment. Harry looked so vulnerable from that position. His eyes were screwed shut and his lips were pulled up into an impulsive smile. Draco ran his hands down Harry's thighs, eliciting small moans. He sucked Harry calmly, flicking his tongue over the tip rhythmically. Harry squirmed in pleasure as he felt the heat leaking into his limbs. Try as he might, he couldn't stop smiling.

"You are so fucking cute, Potter," Draco said, his voice muffled against Harry's tip.

Harry chuckled thickly. "I try, Malfoy."

Draco sucked at Harry vehemently, causing him to shudder in excitement. "You can move if you want," Draco murmured, breathing into Harry's erection. As though on command, Harry pushed into Draco. He moaned in pleasure. Draco tightened his mouth around Harry, sucking him without inhibition. Harry moved into Draco softly, afraid to let himself go. He clenched his hands into fists and twisted his robe, his cock quivering with heat. Draco noticed Harry's hesitance and decided to take matters into his own hands. He knelt up on his knees, his mouth still flush against Harry. Harry noticed the change in angle and opened his eyes. He yelped in surprise when Draco straddled him and bent down to plant a firm kiss on his parted lips.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. He gulped when Draco moved against him slowly.

"I need you to let go," Draco muttered into Harry's lips. Harry felt his arousal brushing against Draco's back, slipping into the crack.

"You can't be serious," Harry said incredulously as his hips bucked into the inviting heat.

"When am I not serious, Potter?" Draco asked in a sultry voice, pressing down as he leaned across Harry, placing his forearms on either side of Harry's head. Harry stared into the dilated grey eyes, frowning slightly.

"I might hurt you," Harry said softly. Draco tilted his head to the side, smiling vaguely. He kissed Harry's cheek softly.

"It's not my first time," he whispered. Harry's heart drummed against his chest. "But it's yours isn't it?" Draco continued. Harry gulped loudly. Draco laughed into Harry's jaw at the sound. "I'll make sure it's the best," he breathed wantonly. Harry groaned at the smooth tone, his stomach clenching painfully.

"I don't know…"

"You and your damned chivalry, Potter," Draco muttered without the bite. He used his hand to grasp Harry's arousal, pushing his opening to it. He relaxed into Harry, letting the member slip through the first rings. He gasped as the slight sting but he kept pushing into Harry, willing himself to breathe. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his erection being enveloped in unimaginable heat. Draco ran his trembling lips over Harry's neck, ripping the tie away and snapping the buttons as he wormed down. With a strangled cry, Harry grabbed Draco's arms, trying to ground himself against the muscles clenching rapidly around him. He'd never felt this before, the frenzy slowly taking over his mind. He thrust into Draco impulsively, his head whipping to the side at the burst of heat. Draco groaned against the intrusion, dropping his head on Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's back, rolling over to nestle on top of him. He stared into Draco's handsome face, pushing in further. He saw pain flash through Draco's face and he stopped. Draco shook his head, shifting slightly.

"See, I _am_ hurting you," Harry said softly, kissing Draco lightly on the lips.

"Just take me, Harry…"

Harry moaned at the simple request, pulling out a little before pushing in further. Draco squirmed under him, clenching irregularly. Harry nearly collapsed at the sensation. He took in unsteady breaths as he started to pump in and out of Draco. Draco lay quietly, his eyes glazed as they stared into Harry's emerald ones. He ran a hand down Harry's face, pushing into his black hair. He brought Harry down for an open-mouth kiss, drinking pleasurably. Harry moved against Draco firmly, feeling his climax ready to burst out of him. He brought one hand down to fondle Draco's half-hard cock. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, squeezing his body. Harry's vision darkened, then turned white as he came inside Draco. He pushed in deeply as he released himself inside Draco. Draco cried out as Harry grazed his prostate and he strove to push Harry into it again. Harry's mind was fogged and his body responded to Draco's contractions by pushing in. Draco screamed out Harry's name as he came again, his throat raw with heat. Harry brushed Draco's sweet spot one more time before letting up. Draco convulsed under Harry's body, his second climax tiring him beyond the point of his threshold. He felt his throat closing up as he struggled to breathe.

"In through the nose, Draco," Harry muttered when he heard Draco's labored breathing.

"Right," Draco wheezed, trying to regulate his breathing. Red spots danced in his vision. He tried to time his breaths with Harry, willing his lungs to inflate again. "You're – bloody brilliant," Draco gasped.

Harry had the courtesy to blush as he buried his head in Draco's shoulder. "So are you," he said timidly, kissing Draco's neck.

"I'm serious. No one has ever – I mean, it's not like I – I've never – that was incredible…"

"It's going to go to my head, Malfoy," Harry muttered in embarrassment.

"Let it. As long as I can have you, I'm fine with you being an arrogant prick."

Harry snorted, lifting his head up to look at Draco. He ran his eyes down Draco's vivid grey eyes, sharp nose and tapered chin. He lingered on the smiling lips, tasting it again. "I can't get enough of you," Harry said unconsciously.

"I don't think there's enough of me to satisfy you, Potter."

"You know something Malfoy, you talk too much." Harry wrapped his leg around Draco's and kissed him soundly.

"Mmph – I had a comeback, but now I can't remember," Draco said, clutching Harry's shirt and pulling him closer.

"Just Draco, huh?"

"And you're just Harry…"

-x-


	2. Auction

**Title:** Auction

**Summary:** Harry is roped into becoming the grand finale of a live auction for S.P.E.W. Let's see how his night turns out, shall we?

**Rating:** T

-x-

"Can't believe you bloody talked me into this..."

Harry was in a handsome black suit, complete with a white, thin collared shirt and a skinny red tie. Ginny ran her gelled fingers through Harry's hair, pushing it back off of his face and into an untidy windswept mass.

"Harry, you're looking entirely too cute right now!" she said, planting a hot kiss on his startled lips. Harry pulled a face, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "That one was for good luck," she said, before ghosting her lips over his, and then expertly opening it with a hard-pressed mouth. Harry pushed her back, looking thoroughly miffed. "And that one was for breaking up with me."

"You're so weird, Ginny."

"Shall we go, before Hermione starts to throw a fit?" Ginny asked, dragging Harry out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

"I'm having major second thoughts. What if some creepy old hag buys me?" Harry stopped halfway down the stairs.

"Then let's hope she has a cute nephew."

"Okay, that settles it. I'm not being auctioned off."

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh, stamping her foot down. "You're so infuriating. Do you have any idea how much money you could be bought for? Hermione needs this for her campaign. Think of the house elves, Harry! How could you be so cruel?"

"Oh, I'm infuriating? Don't try to guilt trip me into this. For all you know, I could be lying in a gutter somewhere, most probably dead, by tomorrow morning!"

"You're so dramatic..."

"I have the right."

"You have no rights tonight, my sweetheart. Keep your word, or I swear I'll hex your teeth off."

Harry contemplated his options, trying to choose between the rock and the hard place. He gave out a frustrated grunt, letting Ginny drag him down the stairs.

Hermione was having one of her annual charity auctions to fund her continued S.P.E.W. efforts. The auction entailed men and women being bid on for the night, where the buyer can do what they wish with their winnings, as long as it wasn't illegal and they weren't damaging the property. Harry had always felt so bad for the people who were auctioned off. He couldn't imagine the embarrassment of being handled as an object instead of a person. He knew he was being dramatic; most of them were taken out for expensive dinners by prospective dates. That was the extent of the auction. Trust Harry's luck to lose the bet with Ron, making him the pièce de résistance.

"This better be worth it," Harry muttered.

"Oh, it'll be." With that promise, Ginny Disapparated with Harry to the Livermoore Auditorium. They arrived in the midst of brilliantly dressed wizards and witches. The black tie event was much talked about, most probably because of Harry's involvement with it. Hermione was by their side in a matter of seconds, gently pushing Harry backstage, where all the other handsome auctionees were gathered. She was talking a mile a minute about the wonderful turnout and support she was receiving.

"- probably go for five thousand. It's be amazing if it's ten."

"What?" Harry asked, wrenched out of his misery.

"I said, it'd be amazing if you were bid for ten thousand."

Harry nearly swallowed his tongue. "Galleons?" he squeaked. "Why would – that's preposterous. I'm not –"

"You're Harry Potter. Of course you're worth it," Hermione said, nudging Harry slyly.

"Ten thousand?" Harry repeated weakly.

"The house elves will be eternally grateful," Hermione said, biting her cheek to keep from laughing at Harry's bewildered face. "Now, sit down and mingle," she said, pushing Harry onto an awaiting chair and bustling out of the room. Harry found himself surrounded by silent auctionees who'd just realized his presence. He raked his eyes over the room, smiling sheepishly.

"Hi," he said. The nine other auctionees descended on him in a matter of seconds, asking for autographs and photos. Harry had no idea who his fellow auctionees were, but they seemed to know who he was all too well. He kept trying to throw some of his fringes onto his scar, but Ginny's charm wouldn't let his hair budge. After a few unsuccessful tries, Harry had to face the fact that he'd be blushing through the entire night. He tried to hide his embarrassment behind a tall champagne glass. He was asked question after question, mostly about how he'd been roped into this bidding.

"Lost a bet," Harry said sullenly, causing the crowd to chortle. "Have any of you done this before?" A few nodded.

"It's fun. It's just a date. What's the worst that could happen, right?" one of the women chimed.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _I can think of the worst_. A pair of hands spun him around and he found himself staring into Ginny's brilliantly made-up face.

"I convinced Hermione! I'm the auctioneer!" Ginny squealed, obviously excited about the turn of events. She finally let go of Harry. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"If you say so," Harry muttered, brushing his fingers over his wrinkled coat.

"So, the show starts in a bit. And _you_, Harry, are the last piece to be auctioned off."

"I'm not a piece," Harry grumbled, but Ginny glazed over his comment. She was glancing at the parchment in her hand. She addressed the room, "Alright, I need you all to follow me. You'll be waiting behind the curtains. When I call your name, just come out of stage and smile… or wave… or dance. Do whatever will get you the most money. Come on," and with that she turned on her tall pink heels, walking smartly towards the stage. The auctioneers followed, most of them chattering excitedly. Harry moodily put down his glass and grabbed a chocolate frog for the wait. He walked up to the curtains, sighing and leaning his back against the wall. He could hear the rumbling from the audience dying down as everyone took their seats. Being a dinner auction, waiters were floating platters of delectable food from table to table. Ginny stepped up on stage importantly, flicking her curled red hair behind her ear.

"Good evening, good sirs and gentle ladies. Let the auction begin," she said, waving her hands in the air. The stage lit with bright lights and soft hazy smoke. Harry groaned as he heard the claps and cheers. He'd never done anything this spontaneous since Hogwarts. In fact, he'd vowed to himself that he wouldn't do anything this crazy after Hogwarts. Yet, here he was. He vaguely heard the first name being called.

"Here is the talented Mr. Harper Stone. He is a twenty-five year old Falcons fan with an entertaining story about his time in Ireland – complete with wild Irishmen and strange mushrooms. If you'd like to hear how it all played out, bidding starts at a hundred Galleons."

A few women tentatively raised their placards.

"Do I hear a hundred and fifty?"

The women kept their placards up.

"Two hundred then? And I'm sure Mr. Stone will gladly throw in a goodnight kiss."

Five more cards rose up. Harry groaned at the shameless promotion, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring at the wooden floor.

"Three hundred, anyone? Would you like to hear Mr. Stone speak?"

By the sounds of it, Harry realized that most of the ladies were nodding viciously. He could just imagine the hungry smiles and winking eyes. He heard Harper cough elegantly, probably grinning winningly at the crowd.

"I can also handle my Firewhiskey," he said simply.

Several hands shot up as the crowd warmed to the idea. Ginny laughed happily, rattling off numbers and adding other tidbits of information. Mostly embarrassing information. Harry's eyes widened with horror when he realized that Ginny knew _everything_ about him. He sidled along the wall, hoping to disappear into oblivion.

"Oh no, you don't," George said impishly, appearing out of nowhere and hauling Harry back to the curtains by the collar. Harry groaned, letting George push him back in line.

"This is so embarrassing. Can you imagine the things Ginny's going to say about me?"

"Oh, yes I do. I even gave her some pointers. I'm sure you'd enjoy it," the red head smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry threw his head back in defeat. "My friends are officially the worst in the world," he huffed.

"You have no idea," George muttered. Harry whipped his head at the red head, instantly suspicious.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

George shrugged, whistling innocently. Harry had to resist the urge to stamp his foot and throw a tantrum. Being in front of such an audience was nerve wracking enough. Knowing that George was cooking up something was driving Harry mad.

From the sounds of it, Harper had just been sold for a price of six thousand Galleons to a very excited group of women. "Next up is the beautiful Ms. Rylann Golther. Rylann's exotic origin is from Paris. Ooh la la, a French. She enjoys sappy movies and even sappier men. Bidding starting at a hundred again. Any takers?"

The bidding wars started fervently. Minute after minute, Harry moved down the line, his face pulled into an angry scowl as he heard the excited cheers and Ginny's dreamy ramblings. George was laughing heartily at everything Ginny said, winking at Harry slyly. That didn't do anything to settle Harry's stomach. It took over an hour to finally get to the blond woman standing in front of Harry. Harry mood was now grouchy. The woman walked on stage as Ginny called on her.

"Remember mate, whatever happens tonight, don't forget to thank us."

"I'm going to hurl," Harry groaned.

"No, you aren't."

"I'm not good with crowds…" Harry tried again.

"Ten minutes on stage can't hurt you."

"It sure could."

"Stop whining."

"No," Harry pouted at the floor, thankful that the lighting was low enough for George to not notice his mild tantrum. They stood in silence, Harry's heart drumming. In the back of his mind, he _was_ wondering how much money he'd raise. In the front of his mind, he was wondering what kind of a night was ahead of him.

"Sold to thirty-five for ten thousand three hundred Galleons," Ginny said. The crowd cheered, watching the woman walk down the stage. Now the chatter died down to a mere murmur as Ginny stared out into the crowd with anticipation. "The moment we've all been waiting for." She waved her arm mildly, causing the stage lights to dim and shimmer. The audience was bathed in a soft white glow. "The last auctionee is no stranger. With the unmistakable scar, I present to you, _Harry Potter_."

Harry was frozen on the spot. George sighed and rolled his eyes, pushing Harry onto the stage. Harry stumbled awkwardly, blushing with ferocity. He bit his lip and raised his eyes to see the darkened audience in front of him. He smiled slightly, running his fingers through his hair in agitation. As one, the crowd went wild, chanting Harry's name and clamoring on their dinner plates. Ginny walked up to Harry and flashed a bright grin, dragging him center stage.

"The Golden Boy himself. Need I say more?" The crowd hooted, placards shooting up even before Ginny stated the opening bid. "I say we start the bid at a thousand," she said. The placards stayed up. "Two thousand?" Still up. "Three? Four? Five?"

Harry watched the crowd in bewilderment. The grins on the faces of the diners were tremendous.

"Ten thousand!" one of the ladies at the back shouted out.

"Fifteen," another countered.

"Thirty thousand," a group of men hollered.

Harry laughed in near hysteria. _This can't be happening_.

"Oh, hang on, I haven't even done my pitch yet," Ginny said, waving her hands at the crowd. The crowd simmered down slightly.

"Um… you don't have to, Ginny," Harry muttered, hoping Ginny understood.

"Of course, I do. I practiced," she replied, winking at the crowd. They laughed, eager to hear Harry's ex-girlfriend's speech.

"We all know Harry's sob story. What _you_ don't know about is his other life, the seemingly 'normal' one," Ginny said, using air quotes. "Besides being filthy rich and on his way to becoming a successful Auror, Harry enjoys a healthy dose of Quidditch each week. Again, not a surprise, right?"

"Right," the crowd said, nodding happily.

"Harry's morning rituals consist of grumbling in bed, two cups of coffee and a highly unhealthy dose of pancakes and syrup."

"Fifty thousand!"

"If he smiles just right, you might even catch a dimple."

"Oh my gosh! Sixty thousand!"

"He's quite impartial to chocolates."

"Seventy!"

"He'll serenade you to sleep."

"I will not! I'm rubbish at it."

"Never said you were good."

"Eighty thousand!"

"Give him a kiss and watch him turn red as a turnip."

The audience groaned in adoration. "Pick us! Ninety thousand!" two women yelled out in unison.

"I don't want a kiss," Harry grumbled, turning red just thinking about it.

"Give him a kiss when he doesn't want one and find yourself with a pig's tail!"

The audience giggled as Harry turned to glare at Ginny with ferocity. "One hundred thousand Galleons!"

"Do you want to know _why_ he dumped me?"

Harry dropped his head, hiding behind his hands as he groaned.

"If someone's willing to pay a hundred and fifty, I might divulge," Ginny said nonchalantly, looking at her fingernails rapturously.

"A hundred and fifty!" a man yelled from the back, who was then supported by hoots and cheers.

"It's because he has a crush…" Ginny said in a singsong tone.

"Ooh," the crowd said, raising their eyebrows at Harry's hidden face. He peeked out from between his fingers, frowning.

"I don't have a crush," he said.

"Yeah, Harry. You do," Ginny said firmly.

"One that I don't know about?" he asked. The audience laughed at Harry's confused face as he let his hands fall down.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen. He is _that_ oblivious."

"Two hundred thousand! And who is it?"

"Hmm… It wouldn't be right letting you guys know when poor Harry isn't sure himself."

The audience groaned again, this time in disappointment.

"But if you buy him, you may be able to wrangle it out of him."

"Two hundred fifty!"

"Three hundred!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"One million Galleons…" a soft voice said from up front. The crowd silenced, craning their necks to see who had bid such an outrageous amount. Blaise winked at Harry, biting back a smile.

"No fucking way," Harry breathed, feeling utterly defeated. Ginny's eyes were wide with merriment.

"One _million_ Galleons! Ladies and gentlemen, can _any_ of you top _that_?" The crowd was stunned out of their words. They merely blinked at Ginny. "Going once, going twice, sold to number twelve."

"A million?" Harry squeaked, gaping at Ginny.

"Because you're worth it," Ginny said, grinning. She pushed Harry off stage and down the stairs. He was dazed as he walked to Blaise's table, sitting down in confusion.

"Why the hell would you pay a million for me?" Harry asked. "Better yet, why would _you_ bid?" Then he groaned. "What are you going to do?" He dropped his head on the table, hiding it behind his arms.

"Nothing too crazy, Potter. Shall we?"

Harry lifted his head up. "What, _now_?"

"We're late as it is."

"For what?"

"The party."

"I don't want to go," Harry said, hiding his head under his arms again.

"I bought you. So yes, you want to go because I said so," Blaise said, smirking. He got up, folding his arms in front of his chest and tapping his foot.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. Knowing Blaise, Harry was probably going to end up with a third eye or a second nose by the end of the night. He couldn't believe his friends weren't coming to his rescue either. "I can still curse you to heck, Blaise," Harry muttered.

"Hopefully, you won't find a need to," Blaise said, pulling Harry's sleeve.

Harry sighed in exasperation, getting up from the table. The auditorium was in organized chaos, with friends walking around to meet each other and new acquaintances being formed. Harry looked around desperately for Ron or Luna.

"Have fun," Hermione said as she breezed by the two men. Harry looked after her incredulously.

"Wh – what did –" his eyes widened with realization. "You – you planned this? What is this, some kind of elaborate ruse?" Harry asked, glaring at Blaise.

Blaise shrugged, his face a picture of innocence. "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, Potter."

"Don't play glib with me, Zabini. I'm _quite_ proficient in getting my way," Harry muttered threateningly, fingering his wand.

Blaise turned to face Harry as they entered the crowded lobby of the hall. "I'm counting on that," he said, grabbing Harry by the arm and Disapparating.

Harry lurched to a halt in front of the large stone manor. "Holy fuck, you're taking me to Malfoy's _party_? No way in hell!" Harry swore, backing away. Blaise didn't let go of Harry's arm.

"I paid for you. You are coming in," Blaise said, pulling Harry towards the large wooden double doors. Harry pulled out his wand, a hex at the tip of his tongue, when the doors opened quickly and Pansy strode out. She looked peeved.

"Took you long enough," she said, folding her arms in front of her.

"What?" Harry said helplessly as he flicked his eyes from Blaise to Pansy.

"They kept him for last. Want to know how much I paid?"

"No," Pansy said sulkily, picking up Harry's fallen wand and grabbing Harry's other arm, hauling him up the stairs.

"One million."

Pansy stumbled on the steps, her heels twisting under her. "Fuck," she muttered, grabbing her ankle. "You aren't serious, are you?" she asked looking up at Harry.

"He – did…" Harry answered for Blaise, now completely assured that he was in his own personal nightmare.

"Why the hell would you pay that?"

"Because I was being outbidded," Blaise rolled his eyes, pulling Harry along.

Pansy limped behind them. "I'm not paying," she complained.

"Yes, you are. What, you think I have that kind of money?" Blaise asked, glancing back at Pansy. She growled in annoyance.

"You better be worth it, Potter," she said through her teeth.

"Worth what?" Harry asked weakly as he was pushed into the crowded front foyer.

Everyone stopped talking as they turned as one, staring at Harry – or rather his scar – for a good ten seconds.

"What the fuck, Blaise?"

That seemed to break the silence as the wizards and witches busily muttered amongst themselves, glancing at Harry and smiling in confusion. Draco stormed through the crowd in his green sweater and dark jeans, looking elegant as always. He parked himself in front of Harry, frowning down at him furiously. Harry tried to back away, but Blaise was stopping him. He gulped at Draco, realizing suddenly that his wand was still in Pansy's hand.

"Happy Birthday," Blaise said languidly, shoving Harry into Draco. Harry fell forward, grabbing Draco's sweater. Draco steadied him, holding Harry's arms.

"Birthday?" Harry asked faintly, looking up at Draco. Draco didn't hear him because he was busy glaring at Blaise.

"_This_ is my present? _This_ is what you were going on and on about?" he asked. Harry shivered as Draco's spicy breath hit him heavily.

"Hey, hey, hey. I paid good money to get him here tonight," Blaise said.

"Money?" Draco looked down at Harry, suddenly realizing how close they were. He let go just as Harry unclenched his fingers. They stepped away swiftly, glowering at Blaise.

"You know, Granger's auction thing. Paid a million Galleons."

Draco opened his mouth, breathing out in disbelief. "You paid a million for _him_?"

Harry huffed at Draco's tone. "I'm worth it," he muttered. That seemed to be the theme of the night. Draco heard the comment and laughed dubiously.

"No doubt you are, Potter," Draco muttered unconsciously. "What am I supposed to do with my present?" he asked Blaise and Pansy, pursing his lips into a grim line. "Don't suppose hexing is an option."

Harry rolled his eyes, stepping up to Pansy and grabbing his wand from her hand. "Try it and I will not hesitate," he said, staring at Draco boldly.

"Potter, my birthday, my rules," Draco said, looking pointedly at Harry's wand. Harry bit the side of his cheek, slowly stowing his wand into his pocket. He rubbed his eyes with his hands tiredly.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" he asked, not daring to look up at Draco.

"Drink up," Blaise said, floating a glass of Firewhiskey towards Harry. "We're planning on getting you piss drunk."

Harry grabbed the glass, downing half its contents in one gulp. "It's _very_ difficult to get me piss drunk," he said, smiling at Blaise smugly.

"We'll see," Pansy remarked, winking at Blaise.

Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "Come on, Potter," he said, walking out of the lobby and into the living area, which was also full of wizards and witches who stared at Harry for a few seconds before going about their business.

Harry nursed his drink at the wooden bar while Draco slipped behind it, mixing. "How the hell did you get roped into this?" Draco asked, adding a pinch of this and a drop of that.

"I was duped," Harry muttered. Draco shoved a shot glass at him, the contents of it shimmering red and slow bubbles rising to the top. "I'm not drinking that," he added, downing his glass of Firewhiskey.

"It's not poison."

"I'm not too sure."

"It's my birthday."

"So?"

"You're my present."

"So?"

"So, drink it."

"Like hell I will," Harry said, turning around on his bar stool to watch the mingling people in the living room.

"For a million Galleons, you sure are a bore," Draco muttered.

"I'm not a bore," Harry grumbled.

"Right, because you're Harry freakin' Potter…"

"Yeah. I am."

"I _could_ force the shot down your throat."

"And I _could_ force the glass down yours."

"No threatening the birthday boy."

"Whatever." Draco sat next to Harry, surveying the scene. "Do you really know all these people?" Harry asked derisively.

"No need to be jealous just because I have more friends than you, Potter."

Harry scoffed. "Shouldn't you be mingling?"

"Party's been going on for a couple of hours, Potter. I'm done mingling. Now I'm just waiting to unwrap my presents."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco, who was smirking at his glass. "Of course, you are," Harry responded.

Draco turned back to the bar, then handed Harry the shot. "You drink one and I'll drink one. That way, we're even," he said, holding his own shot glass up.

"You drink yours first," Harry said.

"Suspicious as always," Draco muttered. He downed his without flinching, cocking his eyebrow at Harry as a challenge.

Harry sighed, tentatively bringing the shot up to his nose and sniffing it. It smelt like cinnamon and apple. He frowned slightly, eyeing Draco. With a deep breath, he gulped down the alcohol, waiting for the burn. He blinked when the liquid swirled in his mouth and gently trickled down into his throat, tasting like it smelt. Then it exploded in him. "Whoa," he said, grabbing the bar to keep steady. The tingling sensation flowed from his mouth to his spine and head. He blinked back the sparks, clearing his throat. "That was – something else…" he said, looking up at Draco's smiling face.

"It's not done yet," Draco said, winking.

"Wh – Oh." Another swooping sensation filled Harry, causing his breath to hitch. His stomach dropped, like he was on his Firebolt and doing a feint. His hair stood on end on the back of his neck. His eyes dilated slightly as his sense of balance became distorted. And as soon as it had begun, it stopped. Harry didn't know whether to feel relieved or put out. He took a deep breath through the nose, finding a grin plastered on his face. Try as he might, he couldn't wipe it off. Draco had on an equally excited grin. "Wow," Harry breathed, feeling the cinnamon sift into his nose.

"Want another?" Draco asked, walking behind the bar.

"N – no. That – No," Harry said, shaking his head vehemently.

"Something different then?"

Harry shrugged uncertainly. Draco started on his next concoction. Harry caught movement beside him and Blaise had seated himself on the stool where Draco had been.

"So, spilled your guts yet?" Blaise asked, eyeing the shot glass on the bar.

"What?" Harry asked, still dizzy from the first shot.

"The elusive crush that everyone's talking about," Blaise pressed on. Draco stopped his mixing, titling his head at Blaise. "Apparently," Blaise said conspiringly to Draco, "he broke up with Weasley because he had a crush."

"Really, Potter?"

"No, not really."

"Oh yeah, Potter doesn't know who his crush is," Blaise added.

"Is that even possible?" Draco asked.

"No, it isn't," Harry said. "Which mean I don't have a crush. She's mental."

"Yes, she is," Draco muttered, handing Harry another shot. This one was golden, with splashes of green swirling at the bottom. Draco raised his shot up and gulped it down. Harry did the same, tasting the slight hint of mint and peppers. He flinched as he swallowed. This one burned as it slid down Harry's throat. His limbs tingled with warmth and his face flushed. Draco's cheeks were tinted with pink as well, as he took a heaving breath. Harry body turned cold in a flash and then sparked hot the next second, taking his breath away.

"Fuck, Malfoy," Harry groaned, his head feeling heavy and his mouth pricking with imaginary needles.

"I may have put a little too much – wow, that packs a punch," Draco breathed, leaning his arms against the bar and steadying himself. Harry dropped his head on the bar, his body pounding with tingling sensations. Blaise rolled his eyes at the two, quietly slipping out of his seat and walking into the kitchen.

"You _did_ poison me, didn't you?" Harry moaned, getting off of the barstool and moving behind the bar, looking for something to quench his thirst. Draco moved away as Harry stumbled to the gasket of Butterbeer. He grabbed a mug, filling it with beer and taking a quick swig. The prickling in his mouth stopped as he gulped down the Butterbeer.

"Leave some for me, Potter," Draco said, filling his own cup and swallowing large amounts of the smooth drink.

"Oh, thank Merlin for this," Harry sighed, sipping on the Butterbeer with relish. He turned to face Draco. They were now enclosed behind the bar, Harry pressed against the counter and Draco pressed against the wall. They stared at each other for a few moments, silently drinking. "I'm not drinking any more of your potions," Harry said finally, sitting on the counter.

"I may not drink them either," Draco muttered, finishing his Butterbeer in one last gulp.

"And believe it or not, you _did_ manage to get me slightly buzzed," Harry said, moving his hands experimentally. As he'd suspected, his motions were slower than his thoughts. "Fancy that," he muttered.

"Fancy that," Draco repeated, leaning in and placing his mug on the counter. He heard Harry's breath catch and he looked up. Harry was leaning away in confusion, blinking rapidly. "You alright, Potter?" Draco asked.

"I – um… I – I should –" and without warning, Harry jumped down from the counter. He stumbled, knocking into Draco. Draco held him steady.

"That's not slightly buzzed, Harry. You're full on drunk," Draco said, laughing at Harry's glazed face.

"No, no I'm not," Harry said, unable to wrench his eyes away from Draco's.

Draco bit his lip when Harry didn't move to walk away. Draco waved his hand in front of Harry's face. "Hey, snap out of it. You need a Sobering Potion? Bloody lightweight," he said.

"No, I don't," Harry replied.

"Then what –" Draco was stunned into silence when Harry pressed against him. He tried to back away, but he was already backed into the wall. He grabbed Harry's shoulders, gently pushing him aside.

"I just figured who I have a crush on," Harry said as he allowed Draco to move him.

Draco dropped his hands from Harry's shoulders, gawking at him. "N – no, you don't," he said quickly, backing out of the bar.

Harry didn't shift from his spot, but was now watching Draco intently. "I do… Weird, huh?"

"Potter, you're drunk and you have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm not drunk, Malfoy," Harry said, rolling his eyes at Draco.

"Ugh, this is convoluted," Draco shuddered, swiftly turning around to walk away. But Blaise and Pansy stopped him in his tracks. "What?" he asked, scowling at them.

"I spent a million on Potter and I'm not going to let you waste it," Pansy said.

"What?" Harry and Draco asked in unison.

"Kiss him already," Blaise said, his hands on his hips.

Harry didn't need prompting twice. He strode over to Draco, placed his hands on Draco's cheeks cheeks, and kissed slowly. Draco let out a muffled yelp, his head swimming with confusion. He felt Harry's soft lips against his, teasing him to reciprocate. He stared down at Harry's closed lids and soft lashes. Of course he'd fantasized about this day, but – he never expected it to be so real. He felt his eyes falling shut as he parted his mouth slowly. Harry made a noise of approval, slipping his arms down Draco's chest and wrapping them snugly around his waist. Draco ran his hands up Harry's sides, stopping at the shoulders. He pushed one hand into Harry's hair and the other against the back of Harry's neck, marveling at how good it felt to finally have Potter in his arms.

"Imagine that… All it took was a million Galleons," Blaise said, turning back and walking to the kitchen.

"He better be worth it," Pansy grumbled, limping after him.

"Oh, he is," Draco muttered into Harry's lips. Harry laughed quietly, pulling away.

"Happy Birthday, I guess."

"Do I get to unwrap you?"

"God, you're wasted."

"I'm not!"

"No, you don't get to unwrap me. Pervert."

Draco pushed his hungry lips against Harry's again. He tasted so full and warm. Draco couldn't get enough. Harry opened his mouth to let Draco's invasive tongue it. Draco lapped against the roof of Harry's mouth, causing Harry to squirm as his spine tingled. Draco wrapped his tongue around Harry's, moaning at the feel of it. Harry backed up, pulling Draco along with him. He sat on the bar stool, fitting Draco between his legs comfortably. Draco leaned into Harry, gently tugging his hair and moving his lips. They pulled away from each other when they heard a slight cough. They looked at the room, noticing the array of eyes watching them questioningly.

"What? He's my present," Draco exclaimed, turning back to capture Harry's lips.

The room filled with chuckles and shrugs. "You always get what you want, huh?" Harry asked, his lips sliding over Draco's.

"Don't you?"

"Most of the time... I got you, didn't I?"

Draco guffawed. "Yeah, right. _I_ got _you_..."

"Semantics," Harry muttered.

"How the fuck are you so damn cute?" Draco asked, pushing his mouth into Harry's.

"For a million Galleons, I can be more than damned cute," Harry growled, expertly parting Draco mouth and digging in.

"I sure hope so," Draco said, sighing into Harry's arms.


	3. Not In The Mood

**Title:** Not In The Mood

**Summary:** Harry is not in the mood and Draco is determined to find out why.

**Rating:** M

-x-

"This is my half and that is yours. I don't want to talk to you, listen to you, or look at you. In fact, I'm going to do you a favor and pretend that you're not even here."

"Fine by me."

Draco scowled at the unaffected reply. Harry usually had cutting words that equaled his own when they got into arguments. Harry _was_ ignoring him, like Draco told him to.

"Besides, this is all your bloody fault. I was supposed to have a relaxing day in the common room, but you had to go and ruin it," Draco continued.

Harry cleaned the desks silently. Draco's frown deepened.

"So, it seems only fair that you clean the whole room by yourself," Draco finished, knowing that this would rile Harry up.

"Fine."

Draco sputtered. This wasn't the Harry he knew. The Harry he knew would be at his throat by now. The Harry he knew would've hexed Draco's side of the room with mud and slime out of spite. The Harry he knew wouldn't give in to such a demand.

Draco sat on the desk, his legs dangling down. He waited to see if Harry was really going to do his detention for him. He started to worry when Harry _did_ begin cleaning Draco's side of the classroom.

"Potter, what're you doing?" Draco asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

"Detention," Harry replied.

"_My_ detention. Do you know how crazy this looks?" Draco asked, jumping off of the desk.

"You just said that it was all my bloody fault. I agreed. Finally, something we both agree on," Harry mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"The fact that it was you who started it has never stopped you from dragging me into detention before, Potter," Draco said emphatically.

"Just think of it as turning over a new leaf, Malfoy," Harry replied, picking up the broom to sweep the floor.

Draco stared at Harry, slack jawed. This just wouldn't do. Draco needed his daily dose of banter, and Harry was the only one who supported his habit. He tried again. "So, Weasel and Know-It-All finally got you, huh?"

Harry lips quirked at this. "Yeah, they finally got to me," Harry said, amused.

Draco wanted to stamp his foot in frustration. This conversation was either too straightforward for Draco to understand or too convoluted for Draco to understand. Either way, Draco didn't understand. And he didn't like to be kept in the dark.

"Well, Pot-"

"Look, Malfoy," Harry interrupted. "I'm not in the mood, okay."

Draco snapped his mouth shut and grimaced. Harry hadn't even looked at him once since they entered the room half-hour ago. He'd tried almost every trick up his sleeve, both physical and psychological. Harry just ignored everything. Draco sighed and said the first thing that popped into his head. "Are you alright?"

Harry snapped up his head and searched Draco's face. "I – Yeah, I'm alright," he stammered, shifting his gaze back to the broom he was using to clean up the mess they'd made.

"Because you're acting freakin' mental right now," Draco said.

"I always act mental, Malfoy," Harry muttered.

"More so today than other days," Draco retorted. Harry stared at the ground, furiously sweeping.

"Oh for cryin' out loud, just give me that," Draco said in an irritated manner, grabbing the broom from Harry. Harry flinched when Draco's cold hand touched his. Draco leaned the broom against the wall, looking at Harry expectantly.

"What?" Harry asked insolently.

"What do you mean 'what'? I want to know why you're not in the mood today," Draco said, folding his arms against his chest.

Harry scoffed, then looked at Draco curiously. Closing the distance between them in three strides, he kissed Draco innocently. Draco couldn't react for a couple of seconds. And when he could, he pulled back his arm and sucker punched Harry in the face.

"Fuck, Malfoy," Harry shouted, holding his jaw with both hands.

"Sorry, reflex," Draco said promptly. Then he frowned as he realized what he'd just said. "Wait… No, that's not right."

"This is, like, the third time you've broken my jaw! Unbelievable!" Harry said, glaring at Draco's confused face.

"You started it!" Draco said, scrambling to gather his wits.

"Fine, I'll finish it," Harry said forcefully before pulling Draco into a passionate kiss that made Draco tingle. Harry groaned with pain and pleasure as his lips crushed Draco's surprised ones. He forced his tongue into Draco's compliant mouth, twisting it around Draco's warm cheeks. He latched on to Draco's robes, pushing him against the wall. He ran his hands down Draco's sides, wrapping them around his waist. Harry pulled him closer still, feeling his chest heave. Harry pulled his mouth off of Draco's lips and started to attack his neck.

"Oh my fuckin' god, Potter," Draco gasped, as he felt Harry's arousal crushing into his. He was trying not to react to Harry's advances, but this was too much. He grabbed Harry's shoulders for support when he felt his knees shaking. Harry bucked his hips slightly against Draco's, causing him to shudder. Draco moved one hand up to Harry's hair, holding him in place against Draco's neck. Draco pushed against Harry, unconsciously, which caused Harry to bite into Draco's skin. Draco groaned as Harry cupped his bulging groin. Harry quickly undid Draco's pants and pulled it down with his boxers. He took Draco's cock in his hands and started to massage it. Draco fell onto Harry's shoulder as his body convulsed against Harry's hand. Harry was pushing Draco over the edge with his insistent kisses and flicks. Draco screwed his eyes shut, hoping to prolong this experience. Harry was speeding up, moving his hand up and down Draco's warm hardness. Draco was panting with the rhythm, digging his fingers into Harry's shoulders. The fire in his groin was burning hotter and hotter.

"I'm going mad," Draco cried, feeling his release taking over. He bit into Harry's shoulder as he came into Harry's hand. He bucked his hips in response to his climax, hitting Harry's bulge slightly. Harry groaned into Draco's lips, crushing them with purpose. Draco quickly undid Harry's jeans, smiling into Harry's lips as he took the large shaft in his hands. He used both hands to pump Harry. Harry bit back a shout, leaned into Draco and placed his palms against the wall. His head was hanging down and his eyes were squeezed shut. Draco pumped harder, wanting to here Harry's animalistic moan again. He flicked his thumb over Harry's tip roughly, causing Harry to gasp and buck. Harry slid his hands down the wall and pulled Draco into a tight hug, feeling the fingers tugging at his cock.

"Malfoy, I'm going to come," Harry breathed, his breath catching in his chest. Moments later, he shouted into Draco's neck, his body shaking with his climax. He was weak kneed by the experience and he fell onto Draco. Draco leaned back against the wall and the two boys slid to the floor, gasping for air. Harry was still clutching Draco's neck, leaning his head against the broad shoulder.

"Got you in the mood, didn't I?" Draco said smugly.

"You always knew how," Harry said breathlessly, pulling Draco into a passionate kiss.

-x-


	4. It's Not Love

**Title:** It's Not Love

**Summary:** Harry is captured and ravished.

**Rating:** M (Extreme slash warning. Pain, angst, all that gross stuff)

-x-

Harry woke up to find himself on the floor of a damp, dark room. Instinctively, he reached into his pocket for his wand. He drew up empty. He felt around the floor for anything he could use - his leg was bound down with some rope. All he felt was mossy stone. Panic filled him to the brim. He tried to remember how he'd gotten in the room. But his head was dizzy with fear and anger. He tugged at the rope furiously but it stayed firm.

The door creaked open in front of him. He scrambled towards the wall, leaning against it and hoping that it would swallow him whole. Bright light filtered through the open doorway and Harry caught the silhouette of a tall man leaning languidly against the frame. Harry made himself breathe normally and tried to still his heart. They stared at each other for a minute. Harry couldn't see the face of his kidnapper since the light somehow distorted it. The man flicked his wand at his captive.

A moan escaped Harry and his breath came in short bursts. His legs moved under him without prompt and he found himself on his feet, his back pushed against the wall with an unseen barrier. His ankle was still attached to the floor so he couldn't move. He gulped down his fear, looking his attacker straight in the eyes, or where his eyes would be. Neither man said a word. Another minute passed and Harry stared defiantly at the silhouette. The hidden man flicked his wand again. Harry's stomach plunged nauseatingly when he felt his hands being dragged up over his head and fastened to the wall. He struggled vehemently, trying to loosen them, but that only led the charmed bonds to tighten around his wrists painfully. He stopped his tugs when he became aware that the rope could draw blood. He panted heavily and closed his eyes against the scream that was threatening to burst out of him. He waited a few moments for the blow to strike. He waited a few more minutes. Growing weary, he opened his eyes. The man was still leaning against the frame, watching Harry. He swiped his wand at Harry, blindfolding him with a band of black silk. Harry shook with fear and he bit his lip painfully, drawing blood to keep his mind off of the darkness that engulfed him. He was disoriented within a few seconds, panic overwhelming him. He struggled against the ropes that bound his wrist and his ankle. Neither gave away.

He shrunk away when he felt a cold hand wrapping around his neck softly. Unbidden tears escaped his eyes and soaked into the blindfold. The grip hardened around his neck, the pulse fluttering dangerously fast under it. He opened his mouth to scream, but found that he couldn't. He couldn't make a sound. His kidnapper had managed to place a silencing charm on him without his knowledge. He clamped his mouth shut and whipped his head to the side, trying to dislodge the hand. But it stayed put, the force increasing when Harry struggled. Harry gagged noiselessly when the hand pressed against his voice box. The grip lessened at this. The room was eerily silent.

Harry's captor ran his thumb over Harry's pulse, pushing against the pumping vein. Harry held still, afraid to find out what could happen if he moved. He felt the cold finger running down his neck slowly, the pressure increasing as it got to the collarbone. Harry's resolve broke and he thrashed against the wall. He heard a noise of frustration from the man in front if him. He was then frozen against the wall. Try as he might, he couldn't move. Tears ran down his eyes with fervor now, reducing his mind into a pit of darkness. He was helpless, at the mercy of this man. He felt fingers brushing away his hair on his forehead. Cold fingers brushed against his scar harshly, pressing it down firmly. He fainted.

He woke up and found himself in the same room. He was still bound to the wall. He tensed up when he found that he was still frozen. He couldn't make a sound. He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious for. His body ached from the position he was in and he was too fatigued to struggle. He wondered vaguely why he wasn't dead. Then he realized that maybe he was, he just didn't know yet. He tried to remember how he'd died. Nothing came into mind. He was wrenched out of his desolate thoughts by the creaking. The man was back. Harry heard languid footsteps moving towards him. He resigned himself to a fate worse than death. He supposed dying wouldn't be so bad. He had done it once. And once he was gone, he could finally see his family. But his heart pounded to think of how he was going to die. He felt the man grip his neck again. He was all out of tears. He felt the pressure increasing, closing his airway slowly. He stayed still; he had no choice. His mind screamed in fear. Then it stumbled when the hand left Harry's throat.

Bile rose into his mouth when felt the hand gently undoing his shirt. He felt deft fingers unbuttoning him, pulling the shirt away from his torso. Harry had been ready for torture, for pain, for death, but not this. His stomach quivered involuntarily as the hands pushed his shoulders flush against the wall forcefully. He couldn't utter a sound. When the hands dropped down to his jeans, his mind burst with humiliation and terror. This man was breaking Harry, one layer at a time. Death would be an easier option to this. The jeans and boxers were pulled down with ease. Harry's mind raced morbidly as he tried to find a way to escape. But he was stuck against the wall, exposed so vulnerably. His throat clogged with sadness and anguish. He couldn't breathe. The hands hadn't touched him since his jeans were removed. Harry's mouth filled with bile when he thought of the man inspecting him.

Even with the body-binding charms, his legs shuddered when he felt his limp cock being engulfed in wetness and warm flesh. Heat exploded through him when he felt tongues lapping him eagerly. Mortification smothered Harry when he realized what was happening. The tongues and mouths were relentless, licking him from his base to his tip. His cock hardened rapidly at the stimulation and his body felt hot, too hot. The tongues swirled around him and the mouths sucked deeply, taking in the engorged member. Through his haze, Harry realized that he was silent screaming, wailing at his captor to stop the assault. But the mouths continued, tugging him and going impossibly deep.

Harry's heart skipped a beat when he heard the footsteps walking away but the tongues continued to suck him. He realized with horror that he was under a spell, and his captor had no intention of releasing him from it. The door slammed shut and Harry was left against the wall, his hardness engulfed in ruthless mouths. He wanted to shout himself hoarse. He wanted to pull out, get away. But he was frozen in place with no way to release himself but to climax. His body shuddered as he came violently, letting go of all his emotions in the moment of ecstasy. He felt his erection jerk at the force with which he climaxed. He realized with horror that the tongues didn't stop. The mouths pushed into him with greater force, enveloping him to the base of his half-aroused cock. He felt his tip being squeezed enticingly. He hardened painfully. His over-sensitive body screamed in agony as the fire coursed through his body. He climaxed once again, his breath hitching and his body convulsing against the body-bind hex and his ropes. Tears escaped him when he knew that he wouldn't get any reprieve until his captor returned. He felt his brain giving up. The mouths sucked at his limp member with fervor. Harry struggled to ignore the shooting pains and the pulsating heat. His legs cramped and his stomach clenched rapidly. His mind leapt into a frenzy as the tongues danced around his cock. The only thing running through his mind was the pain. He felt his cock twitching as one of the tongues brushed harshly against his foreskin. While his libido spiked sluggishly, his body suffered. He climaxed weakly, his throat closing up and his mouth pleading silently. The orgasm sent spasms of shock through his spine. His oxygen-starved brain stopped functioning and Harry fell into a deep swoon, bucking into the mouths unconsciously.

He was jerked awake as he felt himself falling. He crashed on the damp floor awkwardly. He lay there, letting the coolness wash over him. He realized that the mouths were no longer on him. He groaned with relief, then groaned again when he heard himself. He could speak. He curled up on the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest. And he sobbed. He sobbed out of relief, humiliation, fear and anger. His chest rattled against his gasps and tears flowed down his face. There was no blindfold blocking his vision, but he squeezed his eyes shut, never wanting to see the world again. He felt nausea building up in him and he threw up, turning his head to the side. He retched dryly when all that came out was acid. His body shook with fatigue and dehydration. He tried to drag his pants back up and pull his shirt closed, but his hands were quivering violently. He gagged as his sobs overwhelmed him, but he had nothing more to in his stomach to throw up. He heaved, clutching his stomach to stave off the nausea. Sleep overtook him swiftly, dragging him under. He didn't hear the footsteps shuffling.

Harsh lips enveloped Harry's mouth, expertly opening it and tasting every corner of it. Harry tried to wake up. He needed to fight it off. But his body lay limp on the ground, too tired to move. He closed his eyes against the assault. He felt hands running down his body, hungry for more. They gripped Harry's cock urgently, pumping him. Harry whimpered, whipping his mouth away. The unknown lips didn't give up. Harry's neck was soon riddled with red marks where teeth had nipped firmly. The lips moved down to Harry's chest, sucking at his nipples strongly. Harry tried to push away, but his captor was ready for it. Harry's hands were forced up above his head again and bound, this time while he lay prostrate on the floor. The familiar shot of panic coursed through Harry and he kicked his legs with all his might. He managed to connect with a soft body once before his ankles were spread apart and tied to the floor. Harry cried out in frustration and anger. The room was pitch black and Harry could do nothing but feel every single touch. In the dark, each bite, each hard kiss, and each sharp pull was amplified. Harry dug his nails into his palms as the man swallowed him whole. He couldn't be aroused. He was too terrified and fatigued. But the man didn't seem to mind. Harry felt the mouth leaving his cock and he felt slight relief. But he screamed anew when he felt the man pushing against his opening. He tried to move away from the intrusion, twisting against his bonds. The man gripped his chest with one hand, holding him flush against the ground. Harry felt his lungs crushing as his ribs pushed against it. In one smooth push, the man entered him forcefully.

Harry screamed in pain, feeling his body rip apart. He pleaded heavily, trying to breathe through the hurt. He wanted to die. He wanted to get away from here. But the man wouldn't listen. He wouldn't stop. Harry felt a large member pushing further into him. Harry's head filled with agony and he vaguely heard himself begging to the man. He squeezed around the man's cock, trying to force it out. The man pulled out slightly before ramming into Harry again. Harry's head snapped back and his back arched as he screamed. Now the man put both his hands on Harry's shoulders, pumping in and out of him rapidly. Harry felt his consciousness slipping as the torture overwhelmed him. He wanted it to be over. The man brushed against Harry's prostate. Harry's body convulsed involuntarily. The man faltered. He stopped inside Harry, apparently sensing the unusual clenching around his cock. Harry took the opportunity to shout furiously, gnashing his teeth at the man. He tired to buck him off, but convulsed again when his actions caused his prostate to be crushed. His eyes rolled back in his head as his cock twitched violently. The man shifted and tentatively pushed into Harry. Harry cried out in torment and ecstasy. He felt the cock grinding into him. He clenched tightly at the sensation, his breath hitching. He felt the man pumping again, this time trying to brush against Harry's prostate at each intrusion. Harry's mind melted under the stimulation and his body was rigid with heat. Harry pushed into the man, wanting more. The man complied, quickening his pace. Harry mumbled incoherently, unsure of who he was, where he was, and what he was doing. His muscles were wrought with spasms and he whipped his head to the side, shouting with fervor. His felt his erection throbbing, waiting for release. Harry's captor seemed to realize how close Harry was to climaxing and he pulled out. Harry cried out in anger and disappointment. He shook his head vehemently, arching up. His erection hurt with anticipation and his stomach quivered relentlessly. The agony washed over him again as he clenched his stretched opening, causing him to whimper. He shrank away when he felt the man's breath against his ear.

"That was for the humiliation and pain you caused me," Draco hissed into Harry's ear. Harry listened silently, tears flowing down his face. "And this - " Draco pushed into Harry forcefully while kissing him passionately. " - is for not loving me."

Harry flew into an orgasm so deep, he didn't know right from wrong. His body exploded into a million pieces, shattering under the climax. His head rushed with blood and his limbs grew numb as his heart faltered. His body prickled with tiny pins. Tears streamed down his eyes and his screams echoed through the room. His wrists were bloodied as he shook violently under Draco. He felt the Draco's erection pumping into him without rest. He couldn't take it anymore. He clenched rapidly and Draco stilled inside him. Harry felt warmth filling him as Draco came. Harry felt the cock moving slowly in him as Draco rode out his climax. Their breaths came in gasps and their bodies were slick with sweat. Harry felt Draco leaning towards him and he held still, closing his eyes firmly. He felt a slow, insistent kiss on his lips, urging him to open. He refused, clamping his teeth together. Draco pushed into Harry, nudging him. Harry's body convulsed and he gasped in pain. Draco grinded against him, grabbing his hips roughly and digging in. Harry whimpered and opened his mouth obligingly, letting in the invasive, hot tongue. Harry shuddered as his prostate was massaged wantonly. He didn't have any fight left in him. He was at his captor's mercy.


	5. Harry Potter's Drunk

**Title:** Harry Potter's Drunk

**Summary:** Eighth year and everyone's been drinking. What happens when a sober Malfoy runs into a wasted Potter?

**Rating:** M

* * *

Draco found him leaning against the wall of the second floor corridor of the west wing. Just standing there. Draco stopped in his tracks, unsure of what to do. Harry's arms were crossed against his chest and he was staring at the ground, scuffing the floor with the toe of his shoe. Draco watched for a minute, vaguely wondering what the Golden Boy was doing so far away from the dorm party. Harry turned his head languidly to stare straight at Draco before the latter could react. "Hmm… Malfoy," he murmured. "Come to pick another fight?"

"I don't pick fights, Potter."

"Course not. You win them. Isn't that what you were about to say?"

"I was going to say that you usually instigate them, but yes, I concur with your statement," Draco said, raising an aristocratic brow.

Harry smiled, closing his eyes. "Hmm…" he murmured, turning his head towards his shoes again.

Draco frowned, puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

Harry sighed. "I have absolutely _no_ idea," he said, flicking his glassy eyes at Draco.

"Oh… You're drunk!"

"Quite possibly so," Harry said. "Actually, I'm certain that you're right."

"Well, don't just stand there. Go sleep it off or something," Draco said irritably.

"Yeah. I should do that," Harry mumbled. "You. Come here," he said, motioning Draco forward with a flick of his finger. Draco complied, approaching Harry. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked.

Draco shrugged. It was so much easier to talk to Harry when he knew that all will be forgotten in the morning. "Too loud."

"Much too loud," Harry agreed. He grabbed Draco by the tie and pulled him along, saying, "Onward and upward."

"Wrong way, Potter," Draco said, reigning Harry back.

"Yes. It is," he nodded, walking the other way with Draco in tow.

"Also, let go of my tie," Draco added.

"Okay." Harry let go. "So tell me, Malfoy. How on _Earth_ do you manage to keep up the prick act?"

"Determination," Draco answered. "Dare I ask how you manage to keep up the angel act?"

"Not an act," Harry said, turning to Draco. "But yours is."

"Not an act, huh?" Draco asked, sidestepping Harry's comment. "So you really are filled with sunshine and rainbows?"

Harry laughed loudly. "Sunshine, rainbows, snakes, and nightmares. I'm filled with all of those. Didn't you know?" he asked.

"I had no idea," Draco said, pulling Harry towards the stairs. "This way."

"Yes. This way," he nodded, staggering towards the stairs. "Still going to go live with those poor excuses for parents?" Draco stumbled, grabbing the banister and swallowing hard. He clenched his hand into a fist. He didn't answer Harry. "You're supposed to hit me, Malfoy," Harry said, stopping on the stairs and swaying dangerously. Draco continued up, suddenly not caring if Harry fell down the flights of stairs to his death. He heard footsteps behind him, struggling to catch up. "Ferret, stop," Harry said. Draco didn't bother looking back. Somehow, Harry managed to fall in step. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "You do know that they aren't poor excuses for parents, don't you? Why aren't you calling me a liar?"

"Fuck off and die."

Harry grinned. "There we go. You've gotten much too quiet. I don't have anyone to fight with anymore."

"I'm serious, Scarhead," Draco hissed, whipping towards Harry. "Fuck off and die."

Harry arched his brows and smiled. He leaned in conspiringly and asked, "Think I haven't tried, Malfoy?" He hummed to himself, walking up the stairs.

Draco blinked, mouth agape. He ran up after the stumbling man. "What?" he breathed, pulling Harry to a halt.

"Nothing," Harry said, grabbing Draco's tie again. "Nothing at all." He pulled Draco forward with him, climbing unsteadily one stair at a time.

"No, wait," Draco said urgently, stopping Harry from taking another step. "What did you do?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't _do_ anything. What, I can't think without your permission?" he asked.

"Okay then. What are you _thinking_ of doing?"

"Nothing. Stop being such an arse," Harry scowled and stormed up the stairs. Draco followed a step behind, filled with unwanted thoughts. Harry paused at the landing.

"Right," Draco said.

Harry turned left.

"The other right."

Harry turned around and walked in the right direction. Draco pulled up beside him, matching his stride. They walked in silence until they reached the Eighth Year dorms. Draco said the password, which opened the portal. Harry tripped inside, Draco grabbing the back of his shirt to hold him steady. The music was still loud and thumping. Laughs and loud chatter sounded from around the common room.

"Harry's back!"

Loud cheers erupted around the room. Harry grinned and grabbed for Draco. "Look who I found," he exclaimed, inexplicably latching onto Draco's tie again.

"Great find," Seamus shouted out from across the room.

"I know," Harry said triumphantly. "He says I'm drunk."

"Like hell you are," Terry laughed.

"So I'm going to sleep."

The crowd groaned. Draco rolled his eyes at how devastatingly inebriated his fellow classmates were. He still couldn't manage to get Harry's hand off of his tie. Harry pulled him towards the door leading to the rooms. Draco stumbled along, tripping over strewn bottles and people.

"Where're you taking Malfoy?" Blaise called out.

Harry frowned in confusion before turning and blinking at Draco. He suddenly realized that he was still holding onto Draco's tie. He grinned impishly. "We're going to make sweet love all night long," he shouted back. "Wanna join?"

The crowd laughed uproariously. "Keep the details to yourself," Michael said.

Harry dragged Draco into the empty corridor and slammed the door shut. Draco pushed Harry away forcefully, backing up. "Get the hell away from me."

Harry snorted derisively. "I'm not interested in having sex with you, ferret," he said, staggering down the line of rooms while trying to remember which one was his. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around. "Which one's mine again?" he asked. Draco sighed and walked up the corridor. He pushed Harry along.

"The one with the broomstick, dumbass," Draco muttered, pointing to the door with a Firebolt etched into the wood.

"Oh yeah!" Harry said, as though that was a sudden revelation he had just discovered. "My room." He pushed open the door. "You want to see it, don't you?" he asked, wiggling his brows.

"Not the least bit interested," Draco muttered, shoving Harry in and shutting the door. The door opened an instant later and Harry pulled Draco in by the tie before shutting the door again.

"There. Now you can sleep easy," Harry said, waving his hands at his room.

"Great. Now I'm going to leave," Draco said, turning around. He was met with a loud thud. He looked back to find Harry on the floor, passed out. "Oh, fuck you!" he swore, kneeling down. He didn't find anything broken. He pulled out his wand and floated Harry to the bed. He was surprised to find it made. He laid Harry down on the pillows. "Now that you're knocked out, I've got a bone to pick with you," he muttered, scowling at Harry. "If you're planning on doing something crazy, just know that I have a damned life debt to you and that I hate you because of it." He angrily wrenched off Harry's glasses and put it on the bedside table. "And if you think that I'm going to save your sorry arse, you've got another thing coming. Fucking bastard." He undid Harry's tie, sliding it across the collar. "If you're looking for a fight, I'd be more than happy to give it to you – bloody nose and all. I'll wait until you're sober enough to remember it." He jerked off Harry's shoes. "At least I have parents. What do you have to show for it? Killed everyone off, didn't you? You're the reason everyone died. You're the reason Vince died, damn it." Draco threw the shoe across the room. "Fuck you. Fuck you to hell."

Harry's head lolled to the side. Draco's eyes jumped to Harry's exposed neck. He walked around the bed, staring. His eyes flicked up to Harry's face. He looked so different without his glasses. Younger. "Fuck you," Draco whispered thickly, bending down and kissing Harry's neck. He moaned at the taste, breathing in deeply. He got into bed, his lips sucking on Harry's warm skin. He crawled on top of the unconscious man, biting down. Harry didn't make a sound. Draco's fingers worked down Harry's shirt, pulling away at the button. He slid his hand in, sighing at the feel of Harry against him. Harry stirred, groaning and trying to lift his arms up. Draco kissed his way to Harry's chest, lingering over the beating heart. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and flicked it at the door. Then he kissed back up to Harry's neck. Harry pressed into the mattress, away from the strange flutters.

"You're mine for tonight, understand?" Draco said, kissing the corners of Harry's lips. "You won't deny me tonight." He pressed his lips against Harry's for a brief moment. He ran his hungry hands over Harry's chest, resting them on his hips. Draco set about tasting every inch of Harry's torso. Halfway down, Harry started to moan and push Draco away. Draco let go of Harry's waist and held Harry's wrists to the bed, fastening him. The Gryffindor sighed as Draco ventured lower.

"Please."

Draco looked up at Harry. "Hmm?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, his expression betraying helplessness even as he slept. Draco shook his head, undoing Harry's belt.

"No," Harry gasped.

"Yes," Draco breathed. Harry's hands, now freed, were pushing away Draco's head. He didn't mind. He pushed down Harry's slacks and boxers in one go. Then he sat up, leaving Harry exposed. "So… This is you, is it?" he asked. "Could you get any more vulnerable?" Harry turned onto his side and curled up, wrapping his arms around his cold torso. "I guess you can," Draco murmured in amusement. He pulled Harry onto his back again. "I don't need hands for this, Potter," he added, using his fingers to trap Harry's wrists against the bed. "You won't be needing yours either." He licked along Harry's cock wantonly, his eyes on Harry's face.

"Oh god," Harry whimpered.

"Why don't you moan my name, Potter?" Draco mumbled with a smile before engulfing Harry. He felt Harry struggle under him. He grazed his teeth against the skin. Harry went still, incoherent pleading still being murmured. Draco swirled his tongue around the rapidly hardening arousal, dripping saliva down without care. He sucked hard. Harry cried out, clawing the sheets. Draco hummed, sending the reverberations into Harry as well.

"Stop," Harry slurred, kicking out. He then realized that he could kick. He kneed Draco in the ribs. Draco let go of Harry's wrists and brought his hands to pull Harry's knees apart. Before Harry could push away with his hands, Draco deep throated him. His arms fell helplessly beside him as he shattered. Now he was rambling, his hands wrenching at his hair. He arched his back, pushing into Draco unconsciously. Draco pulled away abruptly, leaving Harry unfinished and splayed immodestly on the bed. Harry had tears streaming down his cheeks, wetting his hair. Without Draco's hands holding his legs apart, his knees fell to either side of him, on display for Draco.

Draco wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled. He crawled over to Harry's trembling lips and kissed them. "I like you like this, Potter. You are so… used and innocent. It's an odd combination, isn't it?"

"You fucking tease."

Before Draco could respond, Harry had him on his back. Draco stared up at fiery green eyes. "You bastard," Harry growled, pushing his lips against Draco's demandingly. Draco parted them without prompt, letting Harry's eager tongue in. Harry drank in all of Draco, wanting more. So much more. He dug his fingers into Draco's wrists, bruising the pale skin. Draco groaned, trying to pull his hands away. Harry left Draco's mouth, panting. "Moan _your_ name? Why don't you fucking moan my name, Malfoy?" Harry nearly ripped through Draco's pants. Before Draco could stop Harry, he felt warmth and wetness around his erection. He clamped his mouth shut, throwing his head to the side. Harry ran his fingers down Draco's thighs, causing the muscles to quiver. Harry lifted his head to look at Draco. "You're so soft," he murmured, feeling Draco's thighs again. "Wow," he breathed. Draco opened his eyes to look at Harry. They blinked at each other. "I want to see more of you…" Harry said. Draco moved his fingers to his tie, undoing it. Harry worked from the lowest button on Draco's shirt, moving up. They met in the middle. Harry peeled away the shirt. He pressed his lips against Draco's stomach. Draco felt Harry breathing out against his skin and he let out a groan. "That turns you on?" Harry asked, letting his fingers play across Draco's torso. "So incredibly soft."

"What did you expect?" Draco asked, shivering.

Harry flicked his eyes up. And smiled. "I expected this. I expected as much," he said, kissing his way up to Draco's ear. He sucked on the earlobe, sighing. "Were you going to rape me?" he asked.

Draco pushed Harry away forcefully, sitting up. "What?" he exclaimed.

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco, pressing him back down onto the bed. "Valid question. Were you?" he asked, lacing kisses across Draco's neck.

"No," Draco murmured, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when his throbbing erection brushed against Harry's stomach.

"Then what?" Harry asked.

"I was going to sleep with you."

"That's the same as rape," Harry whispered with a soft smile.

Draco wrenched Harry off of him by the hair. "You're sleeping with me now, aren't you?" he asked, forcing Harry to kiss him. Harry laughed, biting Draco's lip to make him let go.

"I never know what to believe when it comes to you, Draco," Harry said, straddling the pale man.

"Draco?"

"That's you, isn't it?" Harry asked.

Draco tilted his head and smiled. "Yeah. That's me," he murmured.

Harry hugged Draco tight. "You've always been mine, you know that?" he asked.

Draco caressed Harry reverently. "I have?"

Harry nodded. "I'm so drunk… Can I just make you come and then go to sleep?"

Draco laughed and kissed Harry on the jaw. "How the fuck are you so nonchalant about making me come?" he asked.

Harry responded by sliding down to Draco's aching erection and kissing it. "You'll see exactly how nonchalant I am about it," he said wickedly, wrapping his mouth around Draco and slathering it with wetness. Draco sighed into the warmth. Harry pumped Draco hard and fast, eliciting gasps and groans. He smacked his lips as he came up for air. "What did I say about moaning my name, Malfoy?" he asked.

"Fuck it, Potter! Don't stop," Draco swore, arching up with his eyes squeezed shut.

Harry smirked. "Close enough," he muttered, going back down on Draco. It only took two minutes, but it felt like hours for Draco. He was pushed towards the edge and pulled back every time Harry switched his line of attack. He was purring through the entire session, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes and curling his toes painfully.

"Harry," he whimpered. "Please." Harry moaned at the sound of Draco's crazed words, slurping.

Draco came in waves, spurting without warning into Harry's mouth. Harry drank in the salt even as it dribbled down. Draco was spewing swears left, right, and centre. It was music to Harry's ears. He slid back up to Draco's lips. "Hey," he whispered. Draco opened his eyes, revealing dilated greys. "Lick this up, won't you?" Harry asked. Draco pressed his lips against Harry's, flicking his tongue over the salty mouth. They breathed out in unison. Draco's lips ran down Harry's mouth to his chin, licking and tasting himself against Harry's skin. He rolled Harry over and moved his hand down. Harry stopped him with a, "Whoa." Draco looked at him questioningly. "I already came. Definitely not ready for a second round," he said.

"You came?" Draco said in disbelief. "From what?"

"Told you to moan my name, didn't I?"

Draco felt a slow smile creeping up on him as he fell onto the pillow with Harry held against him. "I can make you come just by talking?" he asked.

"All this sex talk is really wearing me down," Harry mumbled.

"Will you forget all about this when you wake up?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Then we can do it all over again in the showers. Then I'll forget again and we can do it in your room. Then in the owlery. Then in –"

"I get it," Draco said, stopping Harry. "You won't forget."

"Good. Now I'm fucking pissed and you just took advantage of me. The least you could do is give me some peace and quiet."

"Fuck you, Potter."

"Mmm… Yes," Harry sighed, relaxing onto Draco's shoulder. "Fuck me."

"Harry, can you please stop talking?" Draco said helplessly. "I'm getting really confused about which one of us is me."

"The handsome one is Harry. The other one's Draco."

Draco laughed, kissing Harry chastely. "You're so much fun when you're drunk, Harry Potter."

"You should see all the shenanigans I get to when I can walk straight."

"Can't wait…"

Harry waved his hand at both of them, cleaning up. He pulled the cover over them, nestling against Draco to keep warm. "Malfoy…"

"Hmm?"

"I was kidding about that fight. You always win when we fight. I can't afford another broken nose."

Draco snorted in derision. "Fine, fine," he said. "Go to sleep."

"Stay the night, okay?"

"Okay."

"Is the door locked?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me how you're going to explain this to Blaise."

"I'm not."

"I'll tell you what to tell him."

Draco nodded sleepily. "Fine. What do I tell him?"

"Harry Potter's drunk and he just went down on me."

Draco burst into peals of laughter, hugging Harry fiercely. "Goddamnit, I love you," he announced.

"How romantic… When did you fall in love with me?" Harry asked.

"Five minutes ago."

"I fell in love with you five months ago."

"Do you have to beat me at everything?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Harry Potter's drunk and he just went down on me."

"And repeat…"

"Harry Potter's drunk and he just went down on me."

"Perfect."

"Harry Potter's drunk… and he loves me."


	6. Draco Malfoy's Drunk

**Title:** Draco Malfoy's Drunk

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is drunk and looking for some company.

**Rating:** M

* * *

Harry was sitting in the common room with his book and the crackling fire. All was well.

Until Draco Malfoy decided to waltz in. Drunk.

Harry looked up when the portal opened, frowning. He had thought that everyone was asleep. Everyone except him. When you are the Savior, why would you possibly need any sleep, right? Harry's insomnia kept him wary. The sight of Draco Malfoy staggering into the room made him even warier. Draco's cheeks were ruddy and his platinum hair was windswept. He also had his broom in his hand.

"What're you doing up?" Harry asked, putting his book down.

"What're you doing up?" Draco echoed, his words slurring.

"You're drunk! Why are you drunk?" Harry's shock was apparent by his high-pitched squeak. Was he supposed to report this?

"I'm drunk," Draco agreed, nodding. Then he gently laid the broom on the floor and blinked at Harry. "What're you doing up?" he asked again.

Harry waved his hand at the book. "Where'd you get the alcohol?" he asked.

"Kitchen. Who knew, huh?" Draco smirked, walking towards the couch and plopping down. He sighed and rested his head against the back, looking up at Harry. "What?" he asked, scowling.

"You're drunk."

"I know, Potter."

"Why would you drink?"

"Have you tried?" Draco asked, pulling Harry down onto the sofa. He tilted his head at the Gryffindor. "Tell me, Potter. Do you know what it's like to be drunk?"

"N- no," Harry stammered out, scooting away.

"I feel like a fight. Do you feel up for one?" Draco asked.

Harry wondered if now would be an appropriate time to stun Draco. "No, I don't feel up for one. And let me go," he added, pulling his arm away from Draco's reach. He got up again. "You should go sleep it off or something. And don't drink again. At least, not here." Advice was good.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why would I _ever_ listen to you?"

Harry gaped at Draco. "Wh- why? Because I'm being reasonable. You could get _expelled_ for this! How fucking dumb are you?" he asked.

"Why would it matter? After _all _these years," Draco dragged his arm across the common room, as though showing the years that were laid out on the carpet, "you're preaching to me? Yeah, right." He scoffed.

Harry breathed out forcefully. "Fine. Go fuck yourself," he muttered, grabbing his book from the sofa.

Draco's hand caught his wrist in an instant. "Hey, Potter."

"What?" Harry snapped, trying to wrench away.

"What's it like being an orphan?"

Harry froze, his gaze sharpening at Draco's unblinking eyes. "Huh?"

Draco raised his brows. "What's it like having dead parents?" he asked again, passively.

Harry's eyes widened as the question registered. "You can't be serious," he said, shoving Draco away and pulling back his hand.

"Your whole family's dead, right? What do you do, kill them by proxy?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"You know… It's the same with my family," Draco murmured, turning to the fire. "Dead by proxy. Everyone I know. Sad, isn't it? And I've even got my parents. Not much use with them." Harry was too dumbstruck to say anything. "No one ever looks at me anymore. That's sad too." Draco laughed humorlessly. "Whatever. I can't even get you riled up. Must've lost my touch." He sighed, getting up slowly. He glanced at Harry and shrugged. "You know I'm having a _really_ bad day if I'm talking to you," he added.

"Malfoy," Harry started saying.

Draco held up his hands in surrender. "Don't worry, I know. I'll listen to you. Going to bed now," he said, stumbling towards the dorms. "Goodnight, _Mum_," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

And Harry watched as the Slytherin crumpled to the floor.

"Damn it," he swore, hurrying to the unconscious boy and kneeling down.

Well, not really unconscious.

Draco blinked awake, vision unfocused. "Hmm?" he asked.

"You need to go to bed. Don't sleep here," Harry said, helping Draco up.

"Right. Bed," Draco sighed. "Don't think I'm going to make it."

"Couch it is," Harry murmured, dragging Draco to it. "You can sleep here tonight, then. Just- don't freak out when you wake up tomorrow."

Draco laughed, as though Harry had said quite an amusing joke. "Freak out," he repeated, shaking his head.

"Okay, then," Harry said to himself, conjuring a blanket and a pillow. "No more drinking here."

"Whatever his highness orders," Draco said theatrically, dropping onto the couch.

"And no throwing up, either."

"Not something I have control over."

Harry clicked his tongue in frustration, dragging the sheets over the drunk man. "Night," he said.

Draco caught Harry's wrist again, pulling him down. He nearly toppled onto Draco. He used his free arm to hold himself up. "Hey, Potter," Draco whispered.

"Let go! Why the fuck do you-"

"I embarrassed myself tonight, didn't I?"

Harry stopped struggling and looked down at Draco with a scowl. "Yes, you did."

"Then I think I'll embarrass you too," Draco murmured, reaching up until his mouth was beside Harry's ear. "I think you're cute."

Harry yelped and tried to push away more forcefully. Draco's arm managed to find its way around Harry's waist. "Let go," Harry hissed, panicking.

"You're blushing!" Draco exclaimed, pulling Harry on top of him. Now both his arms hugged Harry close. "You look a lot cuter when you blush."

"Malfoy."

Draco rolled them both over, nearly falling to the floor. He trapped Harry under him, pressing his lips against the Gryffindor's cheek. "Have you ever called me Draco?" he asked, breathing out softly.

"Get off of me," Harry gasped, Draco's dead weight crushing him. He couldn't reach his wand because his arms were caught between them.

"Harry…"

Harry stilled, as did his heart.

"Sounds weird. I'll stick to Potter."

And that was it. Harry waited. All he felt was Draco's steady breathing. The Slytherin was asleep. Harry heaved Draco to the side and deposited him onto the sofa. The drunk man curled up while tangled in his blanket. Harry was on his side now, watching Draco sleep. Draco. "Draco." Harry frowned slightly. "Yeah… Sounds weird too," he murmured. "I'll stick to Malfoy."

"You do that," Draco sighed, cracking his eyes open and smiling. "Stick with Malfoy…" He brought his sluggish hand up to brush away Harry's hair. "Stick with me." He moved his lips towards Harry's, stopping a hairbreadth away. His eyes were closed. Harry's were open and filled with clarity. And he had no idea what just happened. Draco Malfoy was drunk, on the couch, and leaning in for a kiss. More importantly, Harry Potter was sober, on the couch, and thinking about leaning in the rest of the way. Harry had never actually looked at Draco before. _Really_ looked. "This is as far as I go," Draco whispered. Harry caught a whiff of spice from Draco's hot breath. He swallowed loudly, inching away. "Besides," Draco added, causing Harry to pause, "I'll forget all about this tomorrow."

"You will?"

"Yes," Draco said, smiling faintly. His eyes had been closed through the entire exchange. Harry wondered if he even knew what was happening. Harry darted forward and kissed Draco for a second before pulling back. He heard soft laughter rippling out of the pale Slytherin. "What was that?" Draco asked. Harry didn't deign to respond, too mortified. He couldn't believe he had just done that. "Pathetic," Draco muttered, opening his eyes. They stared at each other for a minute. "You can try again," Draco offered, nodding.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Harry brushed his lips against Draco's again, lingering for a few soft seconds. "Malfoy," Harry mumbled, his words gliding into Draco's mouth.

"Hmm?"

"Draco."

Draco's hand slipped around to Harry's back. "Hmm?" he asked again.

"You're drunk."

"Mhm."

"Are you really drunk?"

Draco smiled and nodded, pulling Harry close.

"How drunk?" Harry asked.

Draco jerked his brows once, his fingers working their way under Harry's shirt. Harry pressed into Draco's lips with more conviction now. Their tongues clashed. Harry traced Draco's lips as Draco tried to taste the inside of Harry's mouth. They breathed heavily, Harry's hands clutching at Draco's hair and Draco's hand splayed on Harry's back, drawing away the warmth. They moaned together as Harry rolled on top of Draco, plunging his tongue into the alcohol-tinged mouth. Draco let the Gryffindor continue the attack, too inebriated to be able to compete for long. His wandering hands found their way out of Harry's shirt and into Harry's pajamas. Harry jerked up then down. He pulled his tongue out, bruising Draco's wet mouth with his own. Draco was massaging Harry wantonly now. "Wow," the Slytherin groaned loudly.

"I don't think I can do this," Harry panted, scrambling away in an instant. Draco was left without heat. He moved his eyes towards Harry, who was sitting on his thighs. Harry blinked back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I really don't know why I did that."

"Because you wanted to."

"Or because you wanted me to."

Draco smiled as his brows knitted together. "You would do that?" he asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged unconsciously while staring at the small patch of exposed skin between Draco's shirt and slacks. "I don't know," he murmured.

"Potter," Draco said, causing Harry to look up. "Remember me? Your sworn nemesis?"

Harry scoffed, his finger brushing against the pale porcelain that was in front of him. "I wish I were drunk. This would make so much more sense," he muttered.

Draco suppressed his shudder as Harry's fingers dragged along his stomach. "We could pretend…"

Harry blinked. "Pretend?" he asked deliberately.

"We could pretend you're drunk."

Harry's hand stole further into Draco's shirt. "No. Because then I'd still remember and you'd forget," he reasoned.

Harry felt Draco's laugh reverberating through his hand. "I lied," Draco chuckled. "Like hell I'm forgetting this."

Harry rested his palm against Draco's chest, atop his heart. "Look at that," he said, raising his brows. "You do have a heart, Malfoy."

Draco pressed his hand over Harry's heart. "Just like you."

Harry lingered, feeling the soft thumping against Draco's ribs. It felt nice. Draco's heart felt nice. He lay down again, his ear pressed against Draco's heart. He could even hear the blood pumping through. His arms looped around Draco's neck and his legs tangled with Draco's. "Can I pretend you aren't drunk?" Harry asked.

Draco pressed his lips against Harry's hair. "Yeah," he said.

"Can I pretend you'll forget?"

Draco's smile widened into a grin. "Yeah."

"Can I do anything?"

Draco's eyes widened with his grin. "Thought you'd never ask," he said, grabbing the hem of Harry's shirt and tugging it up. Harry shimmied out of it, jerking it over his head and off his arms. Draco's fingers ran over him without invitation. Harry helped Draco out of his shirt next. Draco squirmed as Harry's lips fell upon his chest, kissing against the shallow drumming. With Harry's skin against his, he was sure that he had fallen into one of his wet dreams again. An amazing version of his wet dreams. Harry's lashes brushed against Draco, causing him to moan. Harry ghosted his breath over Draco's neck. The fire was too hot now, much too hot.

"I just thought of something," Harry said, stopping against Draco's jaw.

"What's that?"

"Can you get it up?"

Draco's eyes shot open and he looked at Harry in disbelief. "What the hell?"

"Can you get it up if you're drunk?"

Draco wound his arms around Harry and pulled him down. Harry's brows went up as they got closer. He bit his lip and smiled, winking. "Good. Carry on," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes.

"How should we do this?"

"Huh?" Draco asked, kissing across Harry's neck.

"Who's bottom?"

"You."

Harry nearly purred as Draco's tongue flicked against his pulse. "Yeah? Why?" he asked.

"You don't know what you're doing."

"And you do?"

Draco nodded before growling in frustration. "This is supposed to be a spontaneous mistake, Potter. Stop thinking," he added.

"We're both sober, remember?"

"Now I want us both to be drunk, okay?"

Harry laughed, laying his head against Draco's chest again. "Want to see something cool?" he asked.

"Only if it's your-"

"I'll stop you right there," Harry interrupted. He slipped his wand out of his pocket and flicked it at Draco.

Harry was nearly bucked off as Draco convulsed. "Stop," Draco gasped. Harry pulled his wand away, a faint smirk against his lips. Draco's eyes were screwed shut, the heels of his palms pressing against them. His mouth was parted as he dragged in more air. He was trembling under Harry. "What… what was that?" he asked, his breath catching. The faint smirk grew more prominent and Harry waved his wand at Draco again. He also arched his wand around them, shielding them away from the cracks in the doors and windows. A good thing too.

Draco let out a crazed scream, his back arching up. Harry brought his lips down to assault Draco's. Draco bit into those lips, his legs falling open to fit Harry against him. Harry pushed against Draco while keeping an eye on his expression. Draco wasn't holding back. He was moaning with each exhale, staring up at the ceiling. "Shall I stop?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. He shook his head. He nodded again. He looked at Harry now. Harry searched the helpless and flushed face. "Yes?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head. "No?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head. "You said I could do anything, didn't you?" Harry asked. Draco whipped his head to the side, arching up and shouting again. Harry kissed Draco on the neck, tasting the tangy hint of sweat.

"Harry," Draco groaned.

"Yeah?"

"I- I want…"

Harry didn't need prompting twice. He unzipped Draco's slacks and pushed it down. He whipped it off of Draco and then pulled down his own. He moved his wand towards Draco once more, causing the latter to cry out. Harry entered him smoothly. It was slicked and stretched from the spell. Draco fell limp. Harry moved one of Draco's legs, letting it rest over the back of the couch. He pushed in further. Draco sighed. Harry hilted him. "I'm quite obviously not a virgin, Malfoy…"

Draco laughed, opening his eyes. "Wicked spells," he said, tired.

"Check this out," Harry murmured, pulling out of Draco.

Draco let out a strangled wail of distress, looking for friction. His urges overpowered him, turning him wild. He clawed the couch, searching for Harry. Harry plunged into Draco again, hands against sweaty hips. Draco's shouts died down instantly, his eyes flicking open. "Wow," the Slytherin moaned. "Again."

Harry slipped out of Draco. He watched Draco surging towards climax, but unable to move far enough. He watched Draco trying to will himself to release. He watched Draco go out of his mind. He watched Draco reaching up for him. He pressed into Draco, filling him to the brim. Draco looped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him close. Harry moved inside him so fluidly. Draco was lost in a sea of heat. He couldn't get out. He was trapped under Harry's arms, under Harry's control, under Harry's spell… He met Harry halfway, clenching. Now it was Harry's turn to sigh. "You're so hot," he said, thrusting into the heat. Draco heard vague words, but all he could think of was Harry and pleasure. He wanted Harry.

"Harry," he gasped. "I'm…"

"Me too."

They came in spurts, spilling everywhere. Draco felt heat searing him. He felt Harry searing him. He tried to keep from passing out. He couldn't keep his eyes open now. But he still felt Harry's lips searching for his and finding it. Harry felt Draco clenching and releasing him repeatedly, not wanting him to leave. Draco kissed back the best he could, but he couldn't even remember what had just happened to him. He had never felt this before. He had never climaxed like this. "Harry," he whispered.

"Again."

Before Draco could respond, Harry pulled out of the wetness. "No!" Draco shouted, his eyes shooting open. He grappled for Harry, trying to fit him back in. Harry complied, sliding into the fleshy heat. "You bastard!" Draco shouted, punching Harry against the ribs. "Fuck you," he snarled. Harry grabbed Draco's fists. And pulled out. Draco stiffened and then started writhing. Harry massaged Draco's wet and half-hard erection in his hand, running his fingers down it slowly. "Stop, stop. No. Stop," Draco let out at each breath, meeting Harry's hand with an upward drive. "Oh god, don't- don't do this." Harry tightened his hold on Draco's erection. Draco was near tears. He was terrified and aroused. He was going insane and loving every minute of it. He was a marionette and Harry was the puppet master. He felt tears of frustration falling. "I need you," he whispered hoarsely.

Harry kissed the tears away, entering Draco slowly. Draco held his breath. They surged forward again, trying to escape. Trying to fly. Harry buried his head against Draco's neck, moving faster. Draco met him each time, biting Harry's shoulder. "Again," Harry breathed. They climaxed into oblivion, falling against each other. Draco's hand sought Harry's, entwining fingers. The other hand was pressed against Harry's back, holding him close. They moaned in rhythm. Harry used his free hand to touch Draco's cheek and bring his eyes up. He smiled at the half-closed lids, parted mouth and sweat-slicked hair. He kissed Draco's lips as he stopped moving. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"How was it?"

"I hate teases, you know that?" Draco asked, opening his eyes wider.

"I hate teases too…"

Draco smiled wanly. "Best orgasms of my life. You really need to teach me that spell,"

"If you stick around, maybe I will."

"What makes you think I won't stick around?" Draco asked.

"I never know with you, Malfoy."

Harry waved his hand over the mess, cleaning it up. He dragged the blanket over them, covering them up. "Too damned hot in here," Draco huffed.

"I'll make it cold," Harry said, blowing cool air against Draco's neck through pursed lips.

"You'll do anything for me, won't you?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, frowning. "Um… I don't now about that."

"I think you will, Potter. That's really… fucking cute."

"Is that the only adjective for me you can find? Cute?"

"Yeah," Draco chuckled.

Harry shifted, pulling out of Draco.

"Wait!" Draco shouted as Harry moved away. "Please," he begged, digging his nails into the couch. He rolled over, causing Harry to land on the ground with a jarring thud. Draco scrambled upwards and pressed his hands against Harry's shoulders, keeping him steady. He lowered himself onto Harry's arousal. And he whimpered in relief. He looked at Harry pleadingly. Harry blinked at him with a smile. He flicked the wand. Draco nearly slumped down as the spell was lifted off of him. No more torturous teasing. No more mindless cravings for having Harry inside him. No more loss of control. He breathed out, shaking as his muscles started to protest the sex. Then he became very aware of his compromising position. He looked down, then at Harry. "Um…"

Harry's heart fluttered at the uncertain look in those grey eyes. "Oh, fuck it," Harry breathed, grabbing Draco by the arm and pulling him down for a soft kiss. "We don't have to do it again," he murmured.

Draco let Harry slip out of him slowly, nearly flopping down onto the carpet from exhaustion. They lay silently for a long while, Harry hugging Draco close with an unconscious smile. "Hi…" Draco whispered.

"Hey."

Draco hummed. "Not cute. Hot. You're damn hot."

"Yeah. Most probably."

Draco grinned. "I think you fucked me sober, Potter."

"Such language…"

"Not a virgin, huh? Who?"

Harry glanced at Draco. "It's a well kept secret," he said coyly.

"Just a hint?"

"Secrets don't have hints."

Draco rolled his eyes, closing them after. "Hey, Potter…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really want me to forget this tomorrow?" he asked.

Harry blinked at the blond hair against his chest. "No," he said.

"Good. Because we need to do that again sometime really soon."

"It's not always 'get drunk then sleep with your sworn nemesis'."

"It totally should be," Draco said. "There'd be no hard feelings."

"Bad joke."

"Yes. It was."

Harry smiled nonetheless. "Go to sleep. You're wasted."

"You are too, remember?"

"I am, aren't I?" Harry murmured.

"So…"

"So…"

"My room or yours?" Draco whispered tantalizingly.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy's drunk and I fucked him sober."

Blaise shot up in bed, finding the room bathed in soft dawn. He whipped his head to the side, cracking his neck. Harry was on the sheets, knees bent and feet on the mattress as he stared up at the canopy. Blaise noticed the considerable lack of shirt and the inconsiderable excess of pants. He sighed and lay back down. Then shot back up again. "What the fuck?" he exclaimed. "Y- you – you – you-"

"Yup," Harry sighed, turning his head towards Blaise. "What can I say? All in a day's work."

"You bastard!"

"Pretty much what he said. Only," Harry paused, making a show of thinking it over, "he was moaning it rather loudly. Wonder what that was all about..."

Blaise laughed incredulously and crawled on top of Harry. "He was, was he?"

"Mhm. That and a few other choice words," Harry said with a smile. "Jealous?"

"Yes," Blaise breathed, pressing his lips against Harry's neck. "Oh god, yes."

"Of whom?"

Blaise stilled at this. Then he sat up, frowning at the wall in front of him. "Oh…" he murmured, his fingers pressing into Harry's hips. "I don't know," he said, looking down at Harry. "Who should I be jealous of?" he asked.

Harry chuckled and sat up, an inch away from Blaise. "I'm exclusive now," he whispered, kissing the Slytherin. Blaise groaned, kissing back begrudgingly. "Should I tell him about us?" Harry asked.

"Only if it'll lead to a threesome."

Harry snorted, hugging Blaise close. "You're brilliant, Zabini."

"So I've been told."

* * *

"What the fuck happened to me?" Draco groaned, hiding his face against Harry.

"A few rounds of this and a couple of that. Why? Are you sore?"

"_Everywhere_, Potter. I'm sore _everywhere_."

"Yeah…"

Draco rolled on top of Harry. "You _fucked_ me last night. _You_. Had sex with_ me_. _You_. You're Harry Potter. What happened to you?" he asked.

"You happened."

Draco scoffed, resting his throbbing head against Harry's chest. "You look… really sexed up right now."

"All thanks to you."

Draco blinked. "Wait… Are we… We're in _my_ room!"

"You gave me the choice, remember?"

"I don't remember much of anything."

"You were the one who got piss drunk."

"So it's all my fault then?"

"Yeah," Harry said, yawning. "All your fault."

Draco drew invisible circles on Harry's skin. "I'll be sober next time," he said.

"Next time is…"

"Now."

Harry laughed as Draco's lips cascaded into his. "All your fault…"


	7. Lost For Words

**Title:** Lost For Words

**Summary:** Jack Martello, Lost For Words song fic. Just something I wrote in fifteen minutes. Not much substance and won't make much sense if you haven't heard the song.

**Rating:** T

* * *

I heard it all. I was just around the corner. They weren't being as careful as they had thought.

Why is this a big deal?

Because I'm your _date_! And you're blowing me off!

We've already been through this…

So, what? You don't mind that you're embarrassing me in front of my co-workers? That I'm being talked about behind my back? That you are hurting my feelings by… flirting with that bitch?

I wasn't flirting! I can't talk to a woman without you getting on my back about it?

Talking to you is like trying to reason with a child.

Good. Maybe you should give up. Because I'm done with your fucked up bullshit.

I heard a set of footsteps walking away. It quickly stopped and stumbled back.

Don't say that…

Why does this happen? Why does she compromise? Who are they fooling? He has her wrapped around his finger. She thinks about everyone but herself. And whenever he threatens to leave, she jumps into bed with him. Pathetic. How does he do it? It's absurd that this has lasted so long. Why doesn't he just be a man about this and swallow his pride? Leave her. It would be the one kind thing he has done for her. I don't know how he gets her to run after him. It's not easy for me to forget you…

I've heard the tears, the angry words, the spiteful swears. Their relationship is hanging in threads. She is trying to sew it back together just as he cuts the stitches. He cares of nothing else but himself. This can't be good for her, chasing after him and trying to please his whim. He plays games with her. Rumors float around them, most of them shockingly true. He is so high above it all. And she… She is in his shadows, grappling for his attention. It's not easy for me to forget her. Not her complaints, her pleadings, her bribes. She would do anything to be with him. And he toys with her. How on Earth could this not have gone wrong?

He stepped into view, catching my eyes. I shifted away nonchalantly. Why should I care? I say what I see. I have no worries because I am watching from the outside. What's between them is… between them. I don't know how he gets her. I don't care how he gets her. But it's not easy for me to forget her with all the things that she said.

He pulled me into the dark room, kissing me harshly. I tasted her on him and it disgusted me. His hands touched me. I was his. I melted. I don't know how he gets me to run straight back to his bed.

It's not easy for me to forget her… I'm becoming what she is.

His lips bruised possessively. My heart's been broken enough times to know what to expect. He has broken it enough times. Why can't he let me go? I don't know how he gets me. His games leave me lost for words. What does he want? How on Earth could this not have gone wrong? My breath mingled with his as I tried to stay in the moment. His fingers wrenched my hair.

He needs me.

One of his games. He would never need me…

I need him.

I can be replaced.

It's not easy for me to forget you with all the things that you said.

He pushed away from me, breathing heavily. He slipped out of my hands as easily as I had held onto him. He brushed his thumb against my lips. I gazed into the masked green eyes. Always masked. I could never read him. He leaned forward. My place at eleven, he murmured.

I would say yes. I would say yes to anything he asked me. Yes…

He kissed me breathless. It was always a few seconds too short. He cared about nobody else but himself. It's absurd that we've lasted so long. It's not easy for me to forget her. She is like me. Later, Malfoy, he whispered after the kiss. He left me in the room, leaning against the wall and trying to forget the things that she said. The things that I wanted to say to him that she had already told him.

His games leave me lost for words…


	8. Shower

**Title:** Shower

**Summary:** It's pretty much just porn...

**Rating:** M

* * *

He stood under the spray of heat, back turned to the shower. He absently flicked a drop from his nose. With N.E.W.T.s on their way, Quidditch was taking a toll on him. He shifted, letting the water roll off his shoulders and towards his chest. Life was taking a toll on him. Ginny and her tears. Hermione and her books. Press and their questions. Ministry and its court. He reached back blindly to flick down the lever that sent down the scented water with cleaning potions. He just wanted to stand there. Lathering took too much effort. Being the Captain of the Quidditch team had its perks.

He heard the vague sounds of the door slamming closed and a locker being kicked. Music of the Quidditch change room. He looked down at his fingers. Pruney. How long had he been standing there? He heard a loud swear, filled with anger and passion. Someone was tossed out of the team. He rolled his eyes. Furious muttering soon sounded towards him. The door to the shower stall to his right was flung open and pulled closed. He sighed, tilting his head forward. The water washed away the strain on his back and dripped into his hair. A second shower harmonized with his, accompanied by more colorful swears as the pressure and heat was adjusted. He could recognize that voice anywhere. Malfoy.

"Fuck Quidditch."

Harry smiled faintly. "Mhm…" he replied.

"Bunch of overrated fucks on brooms."

"Mhm…"

Malfoy had changed a fair bit since the Second Wizarding War. This was most likely because he had no real power in the school. Gone was his support system. Gone was his status. The Ice Prince was demoted to an insignificant Slytherin who was just kicked out of his own team. In many ways, his life was far worse than it had ever been. "They can find another bloody Seeker. No one's _half_ as good as me," he spat out.

"Mhm…" Harry murmured, running a hand down his face to wake himself up.

"In fact," Draco added, "if I had the chance, I could beat Potter to the Snitch."

Harry's brows shot up. "Oh?" he asked.

"Sure, I could. He's as overrated as the other fucks on brooms."

"Mhm…" Harry murmured, biting his lip as he smiled.

There was a lull in the one-sided conversation. It took Harry back to the rather awkward one-sided conversation he had had at the beginning of the term with the same boy. On the way to the Great Hall, a rather caustic Malfoy had stopped Harry. To add to the foreboding environment, both boys were alone. Harry's hand had immediately reached for his pocket, second nature when confronted. Malfoy had slapped that hand away absently. "Not here for a fight," he had said. Harry remembered feeling perplexed and a little more terrified than he should have been. "Thanks for my wand," Malfoy had said. Then he had walked away.

Harry jumped a foot in the air when he heard loud thuds against the wall that adjoined his shower to Malfoy's.

Draco was pounding his head against it. "This sucks royally," he heard Draco murmur.

"Hmm…"

"I swear, the world's out to get me."

"Mhm."

Harry heard the water shut off and a frustrated sigh following it. He heard the squelch of water as Malfoy stepped out. He heard the towel rustling against the floor. He heard the soft footsteps padding back into the locker room. He switched off his own shower, refreshed after the warmth and mumbling. He ran his hand through his hair, shaking away as much water as he could. He grabbed the towel that was draped over the door and ran it over his body quickly. He tied it around his waist before stepping out. He sighed loudly, stretching. He had half the mind to skip dinner and go straight to bed. He wouldn't hear the end of it from his friends though. He yawned, shuffling towards his locker.

Draco's back was turned to him. The Slytherin was sifting through his things, still miffed but more passive than before. It wasn't so much that he was unhappy about not being a Seeker as it was his shock at not being part of the team. He tugged his jeans from the locker, trying to locate fresh boxers in the mess. He hated it when things were not in its place. And right then, he wasn't being kept in his place either. In fact, he didn't really have a place. Evidently.

Hesitant hands touched the small of his back, causing him to stiffen. The fingers played up either side of his spine, resting against his shoulder blades. Hot breath hit his neck and made him shiver. He swayed as his muscles were kneaded inexpertly. He felt the uneven pressure working its way down, trying to get rid of the knots. He pressed into the fingers, shifting ever so slightly when they found the right spot. He smiled to himself, shivering continually now as the breathing washed over his neck. Everything was clean and new. He liked new. The hands pressed against the small of his back again, uncertain. They crept around Draco's waist, circling him.

Draco tilted his head towards the soft breath. "Mmm…" he murmured in contentment. "Blaise…"

"Fuck you," Harry whispered, rising on his toes to kiss Draco over the shoulder.

Draco smiled, twisting his neck and reaching into the warm lips. He turned in Harry's arms and rested his hands on the stubbled cheeks. "That was nice," he mumbled against the kiss.

"Looked like you needed it," Harry answered, deepening the kiss. Having Draco's chest press against his was doing wonders to his tired mind. Draco always had that effect on him. He could never sit still when the pale Slytherin was near him. He brushed his thumb against Draco's jaw. The lips parted in response. Harry dragged his tongue along the perfect array of teeth, knowing what was to come. He let his tongue wander past the white, exploring.

Draco breathed out slowly, the locker door digging into his skin uncomfortably. He wrapped arms around Harry and moved towards the benches, pushing back. Harry obliged, letting Draco guide him. Draco edged to the left until his shins bumped into the low wooden seat. He sat down, Harry being pulled down in turn. Harry was seated on Draco's lap now, one arm looping around a shoulder and the other hand resting atop the strong heartbeat. Draco held Harry steady, participating. He drove Harry's tongue out and enticing the Gryffindor into opening his mouth. They kissed languidly for a long while, not minding the messiness of it all when one of them got overexcited. Harry had never thought of this, kissing when they were so refreshed from a shower. It felt different. It felt nice.

"Mph," he gasped when he felt Draco's hand inching down past his waist. Draco didn't let go of his mouth, increasing the force. He tightened his hold on Draco. The hand brushed against his erection that was hidden away by the towel. Draco found the edge and slid his fingers through, searching. They landed on Harry's thigh. Draco smirked as he felt Harry jerk in anticipation. He broke the kiss. Harry panted, pressing his forehead against Draco's shoulder.

"Look at me?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. He hated looking at Draco when he felt like this. Draco stroked Harry gently, causing his cock to pulse under the touch. He quivered, breathing steadily now. He hated looking at Draco when he felt like this because he felt so vulnerable. Draco made him feel so inexperienced. Even after Draco reassured him otherwise, he felt awkward. Draco wrapped his fingers around Harry's hard cock. He pulled up and pushed down in a fluid motion, pausing. Harry waited with bated breath. Draco did it again, this time causing Harry to breathe in sharply. His legs fell apart, letting Draco work him however he wanted to. He was cradled against his boyfriend, pressing kisses on the unmarred skin. Perfect skin. He bruised it. Draco squeezed hard in return. "Ah!" Harry groaned. "Don't…"

"Don't mark me, then," Draco grumbled. His hand was slick with pre-cum now. He pumped Harry steadily, eliciting sighs and hisses. Harry was quiet when it came to sex. Draco had tried to draw him out. Sometimes he wasn't sure if Harry even liked doing this. He wondered if he should ask. No time like the present. He slowed his hand, running circles against the tip with his thumb. "Harry," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you… mind doing these things with me?" Draco asked carefully.

"Not the best time to talk," Harry said tensely, his orgasm moving down fast. "Harder," he choked out.

Draco tugged Harry, ending with a forceful graze against Harry's leaking crown. Harry bit his lip, stiffening against Draco. He breathed in through his nose and squeezed his eyes closed. Draco felt him trembling as he came into the towel. The only sound he let out was a soft whimper. He pressed his lips against the crook of Draco's neck. Draco hugged Harry closer to him. They sat in silence for a long while, Harry's panting dying down into steady breathing again. Harry blushed when he realized that he was splayed immodestly against Draco. He drew his legs in and frowned when he felt the sticky mess between his legs. "What were you saying?" he asked.

Draco ran his fingers down Harry's arm. "Do you mind doing these things with me?" he asked again.

"_These_ things?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yeah. These things. Sex things. Or… did you just want to… talk? And kiss and stuff."

Harry nuzzled against Draco. "Why are you asking me this?" he murmured.

"Valid question, isn't it? I was just wondering," Draco lied.

Harry opened his eyes and blinked. Draco flinched away, the tickle running into his spine. Harry leaned back and looked up at Draco. "I kind of like you, Malfoy," he said solemnly.

"That doesn't mean you like doing this stuff," Draco said. "It's okay if you don't. We're supposed to be taking it slow, remember?"

"How many eighteen-year-olds do you know who don't like sex?"

Draco stared at Harry. "Huh?"

"I like sex as much as the next guy," Harry confirmed.

"Oh…"

"Just because I don't invite you into my bed after the first date doesn't mean that I don't want to do it with you."

"It's been five months," Draco offered helpfully.

Harry raised his brows an inch. "What are you saying, exactly?" he asked.

Draco blushed, a rare occurrence. Harry watched the faint color flood the aristocratic cheeks. He brushed the back of his hand against one, kissing the other. "I… you know what I'm saying," Draco said brokenly.

"You want to fuck me?"

Draco grimaced, pushing Harry off of his lap. "Ugh," he muttered.

Harry looked confused. "You… want me to fuck you?" he asked tentatively, securing the towel around him.

"No," Draco said in a monotonous tone, getting up and moving to his locker again.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, worried. He never knew with Draco. They had been 'dating' for five months now and they had already gotten into over fifty 'fights'. At times, Harry couldn't help thinking that most of them were his fault. But he was doing everything he had done with his other relationships. He tried to keep Draco happy. It was harder than trying to keep Ron or Ginny happy. Draco wasn't easily cheered up. When talking hadn't worked, Harry had turned to more physical methods. But eventually he realized that he was merely distracting Draco. Now he wasn't sure what to do. He approached Draco cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Potter. Why do you always assume there's something wrong?" Draco snapped.

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Had he been too vulgar? "I– I really don't mind the… sex things," he added, wondering if reassurance would make things better. "I like the… sex things. I've just never… I've never been good at it."

"Whatever," Draco said dismissively, stinging Harry.

Harry dropped his gaze to his bare feet. He was suddenly made aware of his less than innocent mess. "I– I have to go take another shower. You– you're alright?" he stammered.

"Yeah."

"Okay." He turned around and rolled his eyes. Maybe this relationship had been doomed from the beginning. He wished Draco would just break up with him. He had never been good at doing that. Trying it once with Ginny had led to disastrous consequences. Maybe having Draco break up with him would give him a clue. He grabbed a new towel from the rack and opened the door to the shower, not bothering with the Captain's stall. He threw the new towel over the door and shucked his soiled one away. He fiddled with the taps, feeling the mist against his body. Too warm. He was too hot from the recent orgasm. He turned the cold on. Once the water was lukewarm, he stepped in.

He started going over the conversation he had had with Draco, dissecting it. Maybe he needed to be more… expressive? He liked to think that he had changed since the first time Draco had given him a handjob. He had nearly scared Draco away with his nervousness. At least now he wasn't shy about doing it in the locker room. "That's a good thing," he mumbled to himself. "Right?" He shrugged. Then… he had refused to look up at Draco. That was… personal. Nothing new. And then –

He staggered around when the door opened. Draco stepped in and closed it behind him. "Wh– wh– wh– wh– um… what…" Harry stammered, acutely aware of his nakedness and Draco's clothed body.

"You said you'd let me fuck you, remember?" Draco asked, pushing Harry against the tiles and kissing him.

"Here?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Here."

Harry blinked at Draco's dripping hair and was vaguely aware of the roving hands. Here? Have sex here? Lose his virginity in the shower? What the hell? "No!" he sputtered, pushing Draco away forcefully. "No way!"

"What?" Draco asked, shirt sticking to his chest and his pants hanging loose off his hips.

"I'm not– you can't– no," Harry said angrily, shaking his head. "I won't. No."

Draco blinked at him. "You'll let me fuck you in the bedroom but not in the bathroom?" he asked.

"Yeah! Why on Earth… Why would– Shit!" Harry turned away, burning with mortification. Had he come off as _that_ desperate? What had he said to Draco that made him think that? He had merely asked him a question. It wasn't an invitation. Had it sounded like an invitation? The thought made him queasy. His heart plunged when Draco's arms wrapped around his stomach. He tried to wriggle out of the iron grip. "Malfoy! I already–"

"It's called making love, you prat."

Harry stilled. "What?" he asked shakily.

"I don't want to fuck you. I want to make love to you. They're two different things for me. Do you understand?" Draco asked. "I love you, Harry."

Harry paled then flushed as the words struck him. "What?" he asked, quickly twisting in Draco's arms. "What?" he breathed, holding Draco steady with hands on either side of his face.

"I love you," Draco murmured, trembling from the cold water that was spraying on him. "So… stop."

"Stop?" Harry asked, still in shock.

"Stop trying to… I don't know… What _are_ you doing? Why are you so… different now?" Draco asked, not knowing how to put it.

"Different?" Harry echoed.

Draco made a disgruntled sound, clicking his tongue. "I– I like you when you're… like this. Assertive. And loud. And not afraid to pick a fight. I like fighting with you, Harry. But you… you don't?" he asked.

"You like fighting with me?"

"Say something!" Draco exclaimed, frustrated.

"I love you."

Draco's heart pounded heavily. 'Yeah?"

Harry stared up at Draco, water running down the narrow nose, trailing towards his lips. Unblinking eyes filtered water through the near white lashes. Expectantly looking at him with half-masked nervousness. How could he not love this man? "So much," Harry whispered.

Draco smiled brightly, kissing Harry adoringly. "I knew it," he said, almost reassuring himself.

Harry was shivering too, the water cooling him to the point of goosebumps. He hugged Draco close, teeth chattering from the water and from the shock. "I– I don't know why I'm like that. I just– I don't know how to be around you. I never know what I should do or think or say. And you– you're so sad all the time. I'm just trying to keep you happy," he explained haltingly.

"I _am_ happy, Harry. I really am. I just– I mope. It's what I do. I like to do it. It's not because I'm sad. It's because I– I like feeling sorry for myself," Draco said sardonically. "I like it a little too much."

"Oh…"

"You don't have to put up with it. You've been putting up with it for so long. Stop. Go nuts if it bothers you. Tell me if it bothers you," Draco said, hoping Harry understood.

"It doesn't really… it doesn't really bother me," Harry said quietly. "I was worried that I– I had done something, that's all…"

Draco closed his eyes. "Gryffindor. Remember? Courage. Spontaneity. Stop thinking. I can handle anything you dish out on me. You're so infuriating sometimes. I just wish you'd be like me. Mope. Get angry. Make sure everyone knows."

"Be Slytherin?"

"Yes."

Harry chuckled. "It's fucking cold, isn't it?"

"Yes! I was wondering when you'd notice," Draco said, shivering with Harry. They fumbled with the taps until hot water poured down.

Harry paused. "Why don't we just switch it off?" he asked.

"You aren't done, are you?"

Harry smiled, blushing. "Guess not. Um… you can… wait outside?" he said hesitantly.

"Or I could wait inside."

"This is really embarrassing," Harry offered, piquing a brow.

Draco smiled back. "Would it be better if I wasn't wearing anything either?" he asked.

"Oh God," Harry groaned.

Draco took that as a yes, undoing his shirt. Harry's lips were on the pale skin an instant later. Draco hummed in approval, quickly working the shirt off. Harry's hands splayed against Draco's chest, feeling the quick breathing. Draco fingered Harry's hair, marveling at the abundance. He jerked when Harry started undoing his soaked slacks. "Um…" he murmured.

"What?" Harry asked as he stilled, blinking away the water as he looked up at Draco.

Draco's eyes dropped to Harry's hands. "Carry on," he said, laughing.

Harry chuckled, unzipping Draco and tugging the trousers down with the boxers. Draco stepped out of them, kicking them aside. They sighed in unison, lazy caresses making them dizzy.

Until –

"Still in there, Malfoy?"

Draco and Harry jerked in response, separating. Harry's eyes went wide while Draco stammered out, "Y– yeah." 'Fuck,' they mouthed to each other.

The Slytherin team was hitting the showers.

"Doin' alright?" Theo asked, feeling guilty. Draco had been chewed up and spit out by Malcolm, the Captain.

"Fine," Draco said, staring at Harry helplessly. Harry shrugged.

"Okay… Malcolm's still out there with the Chasers. So… if you want to talk…"

"I'm fine," Draco said piteously. Harry bit his lip, grinning. He stepped forward and locked lips with Draco lovingly. They jumped a foot in the air when a loud thump sounded against the door. Draco tried to pull away but Harry held him close.

"Not crying in there, are you?" Blaise called out over the running water.

Harry let Draco's lips loose long enough for the Slytherin to answer, "No!" in reproach. Harry chuckled quietly, pushing into his boyfriend. They staggered towards the wall, Draco hitting it as Harry increased his ministrations.

The sound of more water filled the stalls. Draco groaned in dismay. Then he groaned in arousal. Harry's fingers idly toyed with Draco's erection. Draco shook his head. Harry nodded with equal conviction.

"If you really wanted to get back on the team, just apologize," Adrian said. Draco was gripping Harry's wrists, trying to make him stop. "I mean, he _did_ have a point."

"Fuck off," Draco said breathlessly to both Adrian and Harry. Harry smiled and ran the tip of his tongue along Draco's jaw. "Hn," Draco moaned, biting his lip as his arousal pulsed. Harry's fingers were driving him up the wall, gently stroking him. The water wasn't helping either. Everything was too hot. Harry nibbled on Draco's earlobe, wondering why he hadn't thought of tasting it before. Draco pushed into Harry's fist, gasping regularly.

Meanwhile, the conversation was carrying on around them. "You asleep?" Blaise shouted over.

Draco held onto Harry's shoulders, nails digging in. "No," he managed to say, cutting off before a groan escaped him.

"I asked if you were going to talk to Slug about this?" Blaise repeated.

"I don't know," Draco whispered throatily, his thoughts foggy from the steam and Harry's touch.

"Louder," Harry murmured.

"I – I don't know," Draco said tensely, hoping Blaise heard that because if he was made to talk louder, he would most certainly be whimpering. Harry's hand abruptly left his throbbing arousal. Draco sagged against the wall, able to breathe again. "There's really no point, is there?" he added, trying not to pant as he closed his eyes.

"Maybe you should take it easy," Theo said. "It's our last year and all. Enjoy it, you know?"

"Oh, I'll enjoy it," Draco said suggestively as Harry blinked in all his innocence. The Slytherin smirk fell on Draco's lips. It faltered when it mirrored on Harry's lips.

"Me too," Harry whispered, dropping to his knees and running his lips down Draco's erection.

"Ah!" Draco gasped, fingers finding purchase in Harry's hair.

"What?" Adrian asked.

Draco tugged Harry's head back, causing the latter to wince. "N– nothing. Too hot," he said as steadily as possible. Then he looked down at Harry's face in disbelief. "What the _fuck_?" he asked inaudibly.

Harry couldn't reach Draco's prominent erection from where Draco was holding him. So he stuck his tongue out as far as it would go, flicking it against the skin. Draco let out a slow release of air, loosening his grip. Harry smiled, leaning in to ghost his breath against Draco's stomach. "Scared, Malfoy?" he murmured.

Draco was terrified. "Of what?" he asked in turn.

Harry smirked. "Really shouldn't have said that," he said, enveloping Draco's cock in his mouth.

Draco inhaled so deeply, water entered his throat. His fingers tightened around Harry's hair again, but this time it wasn't to push away. It was to keep him steady. Harry swirled his tongue, hot water running into his mouth. His eyes gravitated towards Draco's expression, wanting to see. He wanted to see if Draco was loving this. He wanted to see if he was doing this right.

He blinked.

That's all Draco wants. Draco wants to know if he was doing this right too. He wanted to see if Harry was loving it. That was why he wanted Harry to look at him.

Harry moaned, closing his eyes.

"Anyway, it's not like we would have won the Cup. Not with damned Gryffindor all riled up," Adrian grumbled.

"Not with _Potter_ all riled up, you mean," Blaise corrected.

"Yeah. Never seen him this gung-ho before," Theo noted.

They waited for a snide comment from Potter's new boyfriend. They were met with silence. "Um… Nothing to add to that, Malfoy?" Adrian asked derisively.

"No," came the reply.

"You sure you're alright, Draco?" Theo asked out of concern.

"Fine."

"Okay…" the three murmured.

Meanwhile, Draco was ready to collapse on his knees. Harry held him up with hands on his hips, pushing him against the wall. It wasn't because Harry was great at giving head. Harry wasn't. He was pants at it. It was more like… Draco couldn't believe this was happening. He never imagined that this would happen. With Harry, everything was neat and mature. The many times he had dreamt about sex with his boyfriend, they had always been in bed with silk sheets and soft moans. But this…

This was spectacular.

This was erotic.

And he was going to come much too early.

He maneuvered Harry to a halt, twisting the raven hair between his fingers. Harry let out a soft groan of consternation, stilling with Draco half against his lips. They looked at each other. "What are you doing?" Draco asked quietly. Harry responded with a soft roll of his tongue. "You don't have to," Draco murmured, shaking his head.

Now Harry pulled his lips away. "You like it, don't you?" he asked.

Draco closed his eyes, a smile flickering across him. "Well… yeah… but I– fuck!" His eyes shot open when Harry engulfed him again. With fervor this time. Draco nearly laughed in surprise. He had _never_ seen this side of Harry before. Never this bold. He had to stop himself from pumping into Harry with equal fervor. He already knew of Harry's gag reflexes, having heard them when Harry started sucking him. He took a deep breath instead, calming his nerves. Steam fogged everything. Everything looked and felt surreal. Draco hummed in contentment, letting Harry have his way.

Harry felt Draco's fingers leaving his hair. He opened his eyes and looked up. Draco had his arms wrapped around himself. His eyes were half-closed and downturned. His lips were parted, letting out loud spurts of air. Water rolled off of his torso, dripping onto Harry. Harry wondered how far he could go…

Draco arched his back involuntarily as Harry tried to take it all in. He heard the soft gagging. Before he could pull away, Harry swallowed. Both men froze. Draco felt his cock resting against Harry's throat. Harry swallowed again. Draco moaned as the muscles contracted around him. Harry closed his eyes and gulped. "Harry," Draco whispered hoarsely, slamming his head against the wall. Harry pushed Draco back, breathing heavily. They paused, both needing a break. Harry coughed quietly, clearing his throat. "How was that?" he rasped, blinking up at Draco.

"Unbelievable…"

"Yeah?"

"God, yes," Draco murmured.

"Well, then…" Harry inhaled as he took Draco deep into his mouth again. Draco twitched, dizzy. Harry swallowed hard.

"Ah!" Draco moaned, bringing his hand up and biting his fist. He couldn't help but move. The seal was so tight. He pulled out a little before pushing in again. Harry gagged. "Sorry," Draco breathed, fighting for control.

Harry shook his head, urging Draco to keep going. Draco didn't need to be prompted twice. He pushed in again. Harry swallowed this time, quelling his reflex. Draco nearly purred from the heat. Harry was perfect. In everyway, he was perfect for Draco. Strong, loving, dynamic, everything… And this… "Fuck," Draco sighed, pumping into Harry with as much control as he could muster. Whenever he hit the back of Harry's throat, he would hear soft gulps and involuntary moans. Harry's harsh breathing fell against his stomach, making his shiver. Harry stayed still now, letting Draco work himself into a frenzy.

"Okay, seriously, what's wrong, Draco?" Blaise asked.

Draco couldn't speak. Not now. Harry gagged loudly, causing Draco to stop. Harry flicked his eyes towards the door. He wanted Draco to answer. Draco was going to go on a murder rampage if his friends didn't shut the hell up after he replied. "J– Just leave me the fuck alone," he said, trying to add poison to his words despite the lust that was seeping through.

He was met with silence. Harry clamped down on Draco's erection that was now pulsing and red. Draco whimpered, thrusting into Harry. They moved against each other, meeting in the middle. Harry's fingers were bruising Draco's hips as he tried to slow the passionate plunges. With each quiet sound coming out of Harry, Draco felt the heat rising in him. Harry swallowed, taking Draco down his throat. He kept Draco there, contracting his muscles as best he could. Draco was flushed and shaking now. Too hot… Harry let go of Draco, needing to breathe. Draco groaned and pulsed, so close to completion. "Harry," he whispered with ardor.

Harry inhaled sharply as Draco thrust into his mouth. Both men moaned. Draco felt Harry's moan reaching into his body. He was climaxing. Harry gulped down, causing Draco's knees to buckle. Draco pulled out and fell to his knees. Harry kissed him demandingly. Draco came in waves, pushing Harry onto the tiled floor. He writhed against his lover, kissing and gasping as water splashed over them. Draco laughed incredulously, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry looped his arms around Draco, arching into the kiss. "I love you," Draco said heavily, panting.

"I love you, Draco," Harry murmured.

Draco pressed adoring kisses against Harry's neck. "That was incredible!" he exclaimed. "So good. You have no idea."

"I'm glad," Harry smiled.

Draco shifted against Harry. He frowned when he felt… "You're hard again?" he asked, eyes widening.

Harry blushed, closing his eyes. "I– um… well, you…"

Draco wasted no time in wrapping his fingers around Harry's erection. "So hot," Draco added, nipping Harry's chest. Harry sat up, pushing Draco up as well. He hid his face against Draco's neck as he wrapped his legs around Draco's hips. Draco kissed along Harry's shoulder, pumping him. Harry ground his hips against Draco, pushing into the wet hand. Draco employed both hands now. Harry was groaning into Draco, heart hammering out of his chest. How could a handjob be _this_ exciting? He ran his hands down Draco's unmarred back. Draco was his now. All of this… all of this was what he wanted. He wanted this intimacy. He wanted this lack of privacy. He wanted this eroticism. He wanted Draco.

He was about to climax like never before.

"D– D– D– Draco," he panted, lightheaded from the heat and the excitement.

"I'm right here," Draco whispered.

"Look at me?"

Draco felt Harry lift his head and lean back. Their eyes met. And Harry…

Merlin, he was beautiful…

His green eyes pierced Draco, full of desire. His cheeks were ruddy, making him appear angelic. His soft lips were open, hot breath wafting through. His hair plastered around him, ruffled and dripping. Draco's fingers faltered, pushing a little too hard. Harry's mouth fell open soundlessly as his eyes squeezed shut. "Draco," he moaned hungrily.

Draco fell in love again.

Harry reached his peak. His head fell back as he pumped into the fist. His muscles grew taut and he let go of Draco. He would have fallen onto the tiles if Draco hadn't caught him. He was whimpering continually. He jerked as he rode out the waves. Draco held him steady, lavishing kisses against his collarbone. He didn't know how long it took him, but when he came back to reality, he had never felt this close to Draco. He couldn't believe Draco was his.

"I can't believe you're mine," Draco said in awe.

Harry opened his eyes. Draco was staring at him with obvious astonishment. He blushed. Draco had seen it all. Draco had seen him while he was…

He went back to hiding his face against Draco's neck, mortified.

Draco smiled at Harry's embarrassment. "You…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"You're so… you make me so… Fuck, I love you," Draco said vehemently. "You have no idea how– how much I… Harry, you– I love you more than anything. More than anything else."

Harry was crushing Draco with his euphoric hug as the Slytherin spoke. Each word was a confession of love. Even the stumbles. He felt the same. He was in love with Draco. He loved Draco more than anything else. "I love you more than anything else," Harry answered.

"Harry…"

"Hmm?"

"You're the most beautiful man I know…"

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you calling me beautiful?" he squeaked.

"More than that. So attractive. You can do no wrong."

"It's going to my head."

Draco smiled happily. "Good," he whispered.

"Please tell me you aren't jerking off in there," Blaise called out. The showers turned off, all but the one Draco and Harry were in.

Draco tsked in exasperation. "So what if I am?" he asked. Harry tried to stop from laughing as he pulled away from Draco and looked at him.

Theo and Adrian gagged. "Poor form, Malfoy!" Blaise called out.

"Shut the hell up!" Draco exclaimed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Harry smiled, kissing Draco gently.

"What? Potter's not doing his job?" Blaise asked.

"I thought we told you to shut the hell up, Zabini," Harry answered.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Collective sounds of yelping and gasping arose as the Slytherin team staggered out of the stalls. Draco was hiding his laughs against Harry's searing lips. They kissed lovingly, tongues tangling and arms caressing.

"You get off on this, Malfoy?" Harry asked, sighing in satisfaction as the commotion outside nearly drowned out his words.

"Apparently so," Draco answered, raising a brow.

"In the shower, huh?"

"I love clean," Draco said.

"And dirty."

Draco narrowed his eyes, smirking. "And very dirty," he murmured suggestively.

Harry laughed, pressing his cheek against Draco's. "Gosh, you're adorable," he whispered. They pressed against each other, feeling their heartbeats.

"Longest shower I've taken," Draco said candidly.

Harry grinned, nodding in agreement. The Slytherin team seemed to have congregated by the lockers, hastily talking and trying to keep from throwing up. Harry moved his lips to Draco's ear. "Did you want to make love to me?" he asked.

Draco stiffened, breathing in sharply. "I… you– only if you…"

"I love you…"

Draco melted in Harry's arms. "Tonight?"

"Tonight..."


	9. Tonight AKA After the Shower

**Title:** Tonight AKA After the Shower

**Summary:** Oh ho ho... You thought that last chapter was sleazy? You ain't seen nothing yet.

**Rating:** M (You have no idea how M this really is... In fact, I disgust myself with how M this is. Before patting myself on my back, of course.)

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Collective sounds of yelping and gasping arose as the Slytherin team staggered out of the stalls. Draco was hiding his laughs against Harry's searing lips. They kissed lovingly, tongues tangling and arms caressing.

"You get off on this, Malfoy?" Harry asked, sighing in satisfaction, not minding the fact that the commotion outside nearly drowned out his words.

"Apparently so," Draco answered, raising a brow.

"In the shower, huh?"

"I love clean," Draco said.

"And dirty."

Draco narrowed his eyes, smirking. "And very dirty," he murmured suggestively.

Harry laughed, pressing his cheek against Draco's. "Gosh, you're adorable," he whispered.

"Longest shower I've taken," Draco said candidly.

Harry grinned, nodding in agreement. The Slytherin team seemed to have congregated by the lockers, hastily talking and trying to keep from throwing up. Harry moved his lips to Draco's ear. "Did you want to make love to me?" he asked.

Draco stiffened, breathing in sharply. "I… you-only if you…"

"I love you…"

Draco melted in Harry's arms. "Tonight?"

"Tonight..."

Draco's libido spiked as his mind moved into overdrive. He leaned back slowly, looking at Harry with guarded eyes. Harry looked back at him with equal passiveness. They split at the same time, Harry tugging the dry towel from its hook and Draco trying to find his wand that was in his drenched pants. Draco tugged on his sopping wet shirt and waved his wand at it, drying it instantly. He struggled into his boxers and slacks as Harry dried himself off frantically. Draco charmed his pants dry before sweeping Harry into a longing kiss. They slammed against the door in their hurry, Harry wedged in the middle as Draco nearly suffocated him with the bruising lips. Their hands wandered off on their own accord, massaging each other while trying to draw out moans.

A knock on the door caused them to jump with fright. "Please don't have sex in there," Theo said weakly. Harry's jaw dropped while Draco bit his cheek to keep from laughing like a maniac.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Draco answered, running his thumb over Harry's leaking tip. Harry let out a loud groan, clapping his hand to his mouth a moment too late. He blushed in mortification while leaning into Draco. Theo tripped over his feet in his hurry to get out of the vicinity of the horny men. Draco snickered, stopping his stroking. "Sheesh. How the hell are you still hard?" he whispered.

"I don't know," Harry whimpered, wanting more friction.

"The team's still outside, Harry," Draco noted.

"I don't care," Harry lied.

"Really?"

"Really," Harry murmured. "Just get me to a bed. Why is that so hard to do?"

Draco smirked and planted a kiss on Harry's neck. "This is going to be the best night of your life," he said.

"You have quite a high opinion of yourself, don't you?" Harry asked glibly.

"Mhm," Draco answered without hesitation.

Harry shook his head, rolling his eyes. He swatted Draco's fingers away and wrapped the towel around himself. He felt for the clasp behind him and undid it, opening the door. He pulled Draco out of the stall, kissing him fervently – partly because he couldn't help it and partly because he didn't want to think about Slytherin team standing in the adjacent room. Draco chuckled into Harry's lips while participating enthusiastically. Harry marveled at how great a kisser Draco was. He could never tire of those lips. He was also glad that he was the sole recipient of kisses from those lips. Draco finished with a lingering swipe of his tongue. They were grinning like giddy children at a candy store. But with an overactive and explicit imagination. "I need to grab my clothes," Harry said breathlessly.

"Why bother? You aren't going to be in them for too long," Draco said, smiling sweetly.

Harry shook his head, wrapping his hand around Draco's wrist. "No way am I embarrassing myself in front of the team," he said, dragging his fair-headed boyfriend into the locker room.

The nervous chatter died down instantly as the Slytherin Quidditch team froze in blatant horror. Harry tried to pass it off as a regular occurrence, sidling past the blushing men to get to his locker.

"We weren't having sex, if you really must know," Draco drawled. Harry groaned in dismay, along with Draco's ex-teammates. "What?" Draco said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Just dispelling rumors."

"Shut up," Harry said tiredly, opening his locker and taking his clothes out.

"But you... _were_ doing _something_... weren't you?" Adrian asked, wincing even as he said it. Draco looked smug while Harry scowled into his locker. He heard disgusted complaining and 'I knew it' behind him. He pulled on his shirt, elbowing Draco's ribs purposefully in the process.

"You guys are such pervs," Draco murmured.

"Yeah. _We're_ the pervs," Blaise said sardonically.

Thankfully Harry's erection had dissipated from being around the Slytherins. He stepped into his boxers, back turned to the group, and donned it under his towel. Meanwhile Draco was leaning against the locker beside Harry's, staring at his friends shamelessly.

"I'm assuming you aren't bummed about losing the Seeker position anymore," Theo said, smirking with Draco.

"Hard to be bummed when Potter's around," Draco responded.

Harry closed his eyes. Draco loved to do this. 'This' being 'humiliate Harry beyond all possible limits'. With his quick tongue and sharp wit, it was quite hard to ward off taunts and insults that Draco swore weren't offensive. Harry started buttoning up his shirt, head ducked.

"How on Earth are you still alive with that mouth on you?" Theo muttered, shaking his head while getting dressed as well. That seemed to be the indication for the rest of his teammates to put on some clothes as well. As though suddenly realizing that they were staring, the team turned to their respective lockers and tugged out their clothes.

"It's because of my mouth that I'm still alive," Draco deadpanned.

While Blaise guffawed loudly, Harry wondered if he should take that as a sexual innuendo or not. He never knew with his boyfriend. Draco was all about subtle blatancy and double meanings. Unfortunately, Harry's thought capacity was greatly limited due to the fact that most of the people in the room hated his guts and didn't want Draco to date him. He supposed it was the same with his Gryffindor friends. When they found out about Draco's relationship with Harry, both parties had flipped out. Hexes would have flown in both directions of the Great Hall had Draco not stopped it with a breath-taking kiss that had caught Harry off guard. The public display of affection gave the staff enough time to subdue the students with threats of detention. But Draco always told Harry that it was the loud kiss that had stopped the murders that would have taken place. By the end of it all, almost four months later, the houses still hadn't come to terms. It was as though they were waiting for the two to break up, hopefully as publicly as they had kissed. Harry had refused to kiss Draco in front of anyone after the incident, worried of the consequences in the unsupervised corridors.

But that kiss had been spectacular. Even if Harry couldn't remember much about it, it was rather freeing to stop sneaking around with Draco. He smiled faintly, remembering it.

"What?" Draco asked quietly, his eyes on Harry's smile.

"Nothing," Harry murmured, shaking his head. He was about to touch the wand to his hair, wanting to dry it instantly. Draco's hand wrapped around Harry's wrist and brought it down. Harry jerked his brows up questioningly.

Draco shrugged, brushing back Harry's damp hair reverently.

"Please stop doing that," Terence muttered, getting grunts of agreement. Draco responded by raking all his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry's head tilted back at this gesture. Draco stepped forward out of reflex, already breathless as he anticipated the kiss. Then he caught the terror in Harry's green eyes. His fingers left the raven hair in an instant and he moved away, grimacing. He apologized silently. Harry shook his head, turning back to his locker. Draco stared at Harry's profile, worried that he had done something wrong. Harry was reserved when it came to letting other people into his life. Draco used to be that way. Draco used to be that way because he _had_ to be that way. But now that the war was over, he had the freedom that he had never dreamed he could have. He didn't have to hide anymore. It was part of the reason he had asked Harry out after a particularly awful Potions class. Harry had given him a look of terror, the same one Draco had seen ten seconds ago. And Harry had refused firmly, probably wondering how damaged Draco was. But Draco was persistent. The way he saw it, what did he have to lose? But for Harry…

Draco supposed Harry had a lot of lose with this relationship. His friends, allies, supporters… a lot.

Harry flicked his eyes at Draco, noticing the clouded expression and distant eyes. He waited until Draco focused on him again. Then he smiled reassuringly, shaking his head again. Draco relaxed considerably, winking back. Harry brought his hand up to meet Draco's, squeezing it for a short moment and then letting go. Draco's smile widened when he was reminded of the first time he had tried holding Harry's hand. Harry had swatted Draco's wrist away, glaring as though Draco had tried to grope him. And here they were now, Harry initiating the contact in front of the Slytherin team. How far they had come… While Harry worried about the 'sex stuff', Draco liked to think about the 'couple stuff'.

The Slytherin team was agape as they watched the silent conversation between the two men. Draco acting this way was a first. Draco acting coy was new. Draco acting lovesick was… so strange.

After slipping on his shoes and stuffing his robes into his bag, Harry motioned for Draco to lead the way. Draco wondered where Harry wanted to go. He was grabbing his own bag when he noticed the eerie silence in the locker room. He looked up at them derisively, cocking a brow. The team scattered once again, busily getting dressed. Draco stifled his chuckle, shaking his head. "Dinner?" he asked Harry.

"In my room?" Harry whispered, low enough so Draco would be the only one listening.

Draco's eyes narrowed and a sly smile appeared against his lips. Harry being Head Boy led to _many_ privileges. Including a private dorm. Draco nodded eagerly. Harry laughed, reading Draco's mind. Before they could move towards the door, Adrian said, "Don't forget your Firebolt, Draco."

Draco paused, about to ask why. Then he remembered the 'no longer on the team' part of the evening. His heart sank. "Right," he said, moving to broom rack where he had absently thrown his Firebolt on before the shower. "Won't be of much use to you guys," he added, grabbing it. Draco wasn't down about not being on the team anymore. It was more along the lines of how he never really belonged on the team in the first place. He was made the Seeker because his father had bought him a place into the team. Now, with his father no longer powerful or wealthy, he was a regular Slytherin. No authority, no recognition, almost nothing. He never had a place to begin with. "Let's go?" he asked Harry, pushing down his miserable thoughts.

Harry wasn't that oblivious.

"Hmm," was all Harry murmured before he pulled Draco into a loving kiss. Draco staggered into Harry, eyes wide and exhaling forcefully. Harry felt Draco freezing uncharacteristically. He looped an arm around Draco's neck and was on his toes since Draco didn't have the sense to lean down. Harry tried to forget the dozen eyes staring at them. He needed to keep his mind focused on Draco. He slid his hand up to Draco's chest, pressing his palm above the heart. Draco inhaled sharply now, snapping to reality. He dropped his broom, not caring about damned Quidditch. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and hoisted him up so they were at the same level. Harry's feet were dangling, floating on air. Draco's miserable thoughts fled to make room for thoughts about Harry. Thoughts about how light Harry was. Thoughts about their perfect fit. Thoughts about the night they were going to be spending together. Draco sighed as their lips separated. "I love you," he said unconsciously.

The resulting incoherent sounds made him aware of his words he hadn't bothered to whisper. The Slytherins were letting out odd noises from their throats, not quite able to comprehend what had just happened. Starting with the spontaneous kiss and ending with the profession of love… What was wrong with Draco Malfoy?

Harry blushed, keeping his eyes closed. "I love you too," he said quickly, before he could lose his nerve. That led to loud clamor as the team members slammed against the locker doors to keep from fainting. Harry colored even brighter when he heard the barely stifled gasps. He hid his face against Draco's neck. Draco was laughing giddily, hugging Harry close. Everything was so perfect with his wonderful Gryffindor. He put Harry down on the ground and picked up his fallen Firebolt. Harry pulled him out of the locker room in record time, throwing the door open and not bothering to close it as he practically ran to the castle with Draco in tow.

The Quidditch change room was bathed in unmistakable tension. Everyone stared at the spot Draco and Harry had been a short moment ago. Their words rang in their ears. They _loved_ each other? The team had thought that Draco had turned temporarily insane, which was the only explanation they had for him dating Harry. But now… They hadn't expected things to get this serious this fast.

"Wow…" Theo murmured, blinking. "Um…"

"Yeah…" Adrian agreed.

"What just happened?"

"Malfoy's… in _love_?" Blaise asked, eyes wide. "Oh my fuck!"

"With Potter."

"But he's-that's not-that's so… _how_? When did this happen?" Blaise asked, his words getting louder as hysteria set in.

"Well, they _have_ been dating for a while," Theo said, trying to reason.

Blaise shook his head insistently. "We're talking about Malfoy and Potter. Something wrong with that picture?"

"Grow up," Terence said sarcastically. "They aren't hurting anyone, are they?"

Blaise sputtered indignantly. "You're all missing the point here!"

Meanwhile, Harry stopped once he reached the foyer of the castle, panting. "That was totally uncalled for, huh?" he asked Draco who was also breathing heavily from the run and excitement.

"Yeah!" Draco exclaimed. "I want you to do that more often!"

Harry laughed, entwining his fingers against Draco's. "It felt nice," he said shyly.

Draco groaned, kissing Harry again. "You have to stop saying things like that," he murmured.

"Hmm," Harry hummed, shaking his head. "Bedroom?"

"Merlin, yes. Please. Now," Draco said as Harry pulled him towards the stairs. After seemingly countless stairs, doors, corridors, staring students, and wicked giggling later, they rushed into Harry's dorm and threw all the locking charms they could think of at the door. Only then did Harry kiss Draco again. Draco laughed against Harry's lips, picking him up and twirling in euphoria. Harry chuckled too, clutching Draco tightly as they spun in tight circles. "You're sure, aren't you?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry murmured. "I'll have to lose it sometime, right?"

"And you want it to be with me," Draco finished, nuzzling Harry's neck. He smelled so clean and untouched. It was slightly unnerving for Draco.

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco, causing the latter to stagger. "Don't drop me," Harry whispered, breathing out heat against Draco's ear.

"Wouldn't dare," Draco answered, tightening his grip to prove it.

"Bed," Harry mumbled, kissing down Draco's jaw to his neck.

Draco groaned heavily, trying to remember where Harry's bedroom was. With Harry's tongue and lips against his skin, it was near impossible to think. The soft bites nearly did him in. He was willing to ravish Harry on the floor if need be. "Fuck, Harry. Slow down. I can't remember where-ah!" His words dropped off into a low whimper as Harry's hand cupped his half-erection boldly. "Oh, Merlin," Draco murmured, trying to gather all the strength he could to stop from falling to the carpet. "Where, Potter?"

"By the fireplace," Harry answered, tugging Draco's shirt out of the trousers it was tucked into. "You've been here often enough."

"Never in your bed," Draco said, out of breath.

"First time for everything," Harry said heavily.

Thinking back, Draco couldn't quite remember getting into Harry's bed. The next thing he _did _remember was stripping Harry while already _in_ bed. He flew past the buttons, peeling the shirt away. "Is it bad if I like you for your body?" he asked, lavishing kisses on Harry's torso.

Harry was working with equal fervor, less successfully since he couldn't keep his shudders under control. "Shut up and get rid of this," he hissed, wanting to touch Draco's skin. Draco complied without another word, smiling. In four seconds flat, they were pressed together chest to hip. Harry rolled over, now on top of Draco. He surged kisses against the heaving torso below him. "How on Earth are you so hot?" he murmured, trying to comprehend the situation as he tasted Draco.

Draco wrenched Harry back by the hair and brought him up for a kiss. "You're supposed to be the virgin, remember?" he said helpfully. Their teeth clashed as they struggled for dominance. "Damn it," Draco swore as he was winded by Harry's elbow. "What're you fighting for?"

Harry's lips found Draco's neck, marking him over the welt that was already showing. "Maybe I feel like doing you."

Draco let out a surprised giggle, forcing Harry against the mattress and holding him in place. "Oh no, you don't," he said, feathering his lips over Harry's stomach. Harry groaned as Draco's fingers wrapped around his arousal. He wrenched his hands out of Draco's grasp, pushing him away forcefully. Draco smirked, having a few kilos over Harry.

Harry let out a soft whisper of pleasure as warm fingers wrapped around his quivering erection. "P-please, Draco," he stammered, breath hitching.

"Please what?"

"I'll come if you keep doing that," Harry murmured.

"Insatiable," Draco laughed, pressing a kiss on Harry's stomach. "What do you want to do, then?"

Harry smiled lazily. "I don't really know how this works, sweetheart," he said.

Draco closed his eyes in response, grinning. "There's so much I want to do to you. I don't know where to start," he said.

"Make your wildest dreams come true," Harry said pragmatically.

"You really shouldn't have said that," Draco chuckled as he flicked his wand at Harry. The Gryffindor found himself in a rather hapless position right then. His wrists were bound to the headboard and his ankles were tied to the bedposts.

"Oh, fuck…"

Draco licked down from Harry's collarbone to below his navel, leaving a streak of saliva. Harry's back arched in response, his stomach churning. He let out a loud groan and shook his head. "You taste so damned good," Draco whispered sensually.

"Don't-don't talk like that," Harry begged.

"I just want to eat you up," Draco continued, biting on Harry's toned bicep. "Hmm," he sighed as he tasted the hot skin against his tongue. "This is such a turn on."

Harry was twitching uncontrollably as full-body shivers ran through him. Draco then proceeded to run his tongue all along Harry's torso, licking every inch of him from the shoulder to the hip. He lavished attention on Harry's erect nipples, biting them and then kissing them. Harry's rambling had slowed to a halt after a few minutes. Draco glanced up to find the green eyes hidden away behind wrinkled lids and teeth biting into pink lips. "Alright?" he asked. Harry nodded quickly, breathing in deeply. Draco smiled to himself as he said, "Safeword is 'stop', okay?" Harry nodded again. Draco kissed Harry's cheek absently, running his fingers down his boyfriend's neck. Harry turned his head, pressing his lips to Draco's. They kissed unconsciously, tongues tangling and lips gently tugging.

"Amazing," Harry gasps out. "You're such an amazing lover…"

"Lover?" Draco asked, taken aback by the word and feeling oddly enthused. "Really?"

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled, opening his dilated eyes.

"I'm your lover?" Draco asked.

"What did you think you were?" Harry asked with a shy smile.

Draco groaned in dismay, descending down on Harry's lips again. "Don't smile at me like that," he chided, frowning.

Harry shifted around on the mattress, getting comfortable. "I'm ready for the next round," he announced.

"Oh, shut up," Draco huffed, his cock stirring as he raked his hungry eyes over Harry. "I just want to get right to the sex part."

"Then get to it," Harry laughed. He lifted his hips up, grinding into Draco.

"Shit," Draco gasped, grappling for his wand and waving it at Harry.

"Oh," Harry yelped in shock as his knees bent on its own accord and his legs were spread apart wantonly. "F-bu-sh-Stop?"

Draco froze. He had gone too far. "S-sorry," he stammered, undoing the spell that bound Harry to the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry nodded, pushing his knees together and wrapping his arms around them. "Just… sorry."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, kissing Harry lovingly.

Harry blushed. "That's… kind of obscene, isn't it?" he asked.

"What is?" Draco asked, confused.

Harry cleared his throat and fumbled with the ruffled sheets around him. "Like… I don't-it's… I don't want to…" he didn't finish.

"You don't want to?"

"Spread my legs for you," Harry mumbled nearly incoherently. Draco's jaw fell open, no sound moving out of him. Harry groaned in embarrassment when he saw this. "Don't make fun of me," he added.

Draco chuckled helplessly as he placed his hands on Harry's knees and pulled them apart. Harry paled in shock, not expecting Draco to do that. Draco's lips tracked down Harry's thighs. When he reached Harry's arousal, he sucked on the tip gently. Harry exhaled shakily. His legs fell to the side, splayed just for Draco. They moved into each other, Draco's tongue working its magic on Harry.

He waved his wand at Harry and replaced the bindings that had held the Gryffindor's wrists above his head. Harry inhaled sharply when he felt a finger push into his opening. He closed up instantly, squeezing Draco's finger. "Ooh," he sighed, frowning at the sensation.

"Hurts?"

"No," Harry shook his head.

Draco dragged his finger out and then pushed it in again. He kept his mouth on Harry's cock, not bothering to suck but keeping his tongue pressed against the tip. He dug his finger in, feeling the ridges of the sphincter. "So tight," Draco said shakily. He moved his mouth away so he could lick along the quivering opening.

"It's dirty," Harry whimpered, shaking his head. "Please…"

Draco huffed indignantly before reaching for his wand again. He pressed it to Harry's stomach. Harry felt a soft tingling, followed by a flash of cold in his body. "All clean," Draco said simply, going back to licking around his finger and Harry's rosebud.

"Feels weird, Draco," Harry groaned. "Just… speed up, won't you?"

Draco answered by pressing a second finger into the quivering sphincter. Harry was feeling stuffed already, unsure about the whole concept of sex now. Draco started to scissor his fingers against the fleshy walls, loosening Harry. He coated it with lubricant, slicking it so his fingers could slip in without much discomfort. "It's going to hurt a bit now, okay?" Draco whispered, kissing Harry's stomach as he said it. Harry could do nothing but nod and keep from clenching in fear.

Draco tried to force in another finger. "Fuck," Harry moaned, squeezing instantaneously in response. "Oh fuck…"

"It's okay," Draco soothed, running his tongue over Harry's soft cock. "You'll be okay."

"Hn," Harry whimpered, gritting his teeth while forcing his muscles to relax.

Draco could feel this and he nodded in approval. "Good. You're doing great," he said, trying to push the third finger in again.

"I can't," Harry gasped, the burning sensation running from his stretched skin and widened channel.

Draco tried to keep his disappointment low as he slowly slid his fingers out of Harry. "That's fine," he said instead, reaching for Harry's lips. "We don't have to do this."

Harry shook in anticipation against the kiss. Before Draco could undo Harry's ties, he heard, "I didn't say stop…" He froze in shock, meeting the sharp green eyes. "I can handle pain," Harry smiled.

"How much of a masochist _are_ you?" Draco asked incredulously, smirking. He didn't waste time inserting his two fingers into Harry again.

"Anything for you, darling," Harry murmured, lifting his hips up invitingly.

Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes as he continued to prepare Harry. "Just so you know, I won't stop even you tell me to once I'm inside," he warned.

"Really?"

Draco nodded as he leaned down to kiss Harry's passionately. "Nothing you say can make me stop then," he whispered, finishing off with a harsh bite to Harry's lip.

"Ah," Harry let out, flinching away. Draco took that moment to insert his third finger. Harry clamped his mouth shut as he stifled a pained shout. His head fell to the side as the finger burrowed deep. Draco worked swiftly as he sawed his fingers in and out of Harry. Harry's fingers wound around the ties that held his wrists. His toes curled on the sheets as he tightened up instinctually. Draco felt his fingers being tugged by the rings of muscles. He groaned in response, imagining his throbbing erection instead of his fingers.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No," Harry breathed, shaking his head vehemently. "You'll be too big."

"Hmm," Draco hummed as he removed his fingers. Harry responded with a low moan. "We'll see about that," Draco murmured, guiding his cock towards Harry's twitching opening. He pressed in lightly, slicking the skin. Harry's breath hitched when he felt it, his eyes shooting open. Draco held his gaze. "Scared?" he asked, brushing the sweat out of Harry's neck. Harry nodded mutely. Draco wrapped his fingers around Harry's soft penis, jerking it four times. When he looked up at Harry again, the boy had his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open in silent repose. Draco figured that was good enough. He slid the tip of his head into Harry.

Harry sighed, his body tensing. Draco felt the delicious clenching, making him weak-kneed. "Hell, Harry," he swore, his nails digging into Harry's shoulder. He pushed in more despite Harry's pain.

"Oh, God," Harry murmured when his sphincter seemed to scream in protest. "Please."

"More?" Draco asked breathlessly, his hands moving towards Harry's knees. Harry let out a choked reply of negation just as his legs were jerked up to his chest. Nearly bent in half, he stared up at Draco in panic. Draco arched his brows challengingly. Harry didn't know what to do. Draco let his elbows rest against the mattress as he hovered over Harry, the Gryffindor's knees trapped between them. "Got you to spread your legs for me, didn't I?" Draco asked throatily, thrusting another inch into Harry.

"D-Draco…"

Draco closed his eyes at this, nuzzling Harry. "I'll never get tired of that," he confessed. "What's wrong?"

"Don't-don't hurt me?" Harry said between spasms of pain.

Draco's heart nearly melted at the quiet statement. "Do you really think I would?" he asked with a loving smile.

"Only for you," Harry said through his haze of lust. "I'd do this only for you. So… don't… don't hurt m-" He was stopped with a breathy kiss. Draco was shaking his head as his lips sealed Harry's shut. He nudged in further. Harry inhaled sharply as he whipped his head away from Draco. "Too big."

"You can take me," Draco countered.

"I can't," Harry maintained.

"I said I wouldn't stop, didn't I?" Draco reminded Harry.

Harry felt about ready to cry when Draco said that. It wasn't that he was afraid of Draco being rough or physically hurting him. He enjoyed the aggression. It was the reason he was with Draco in the first place. But to give this much to Draco was terrifying. It was turning Harry into an emotional wreck. Never mind the act of making love. The meaning behind the act was scaring Harry. And the meaning behind the fact that Draco wouldn't stop even after Harry told him to was scaring Harry.

Then what would it mean if Harry didn't fight back?

Draco saw the silent tears rolling into Harry's hair. But there were no more words. There was no more struggling. All that was left was soft clenching inside Harry's channel that was threatening to undo Draco. Threatening to make him impale his lover in a moment of pure animalistic pleasure.

When he had refused to stop, he had been expecting Harry to lash out in anger. He knew of the pain of taking another man. He had been teasing the smaller boy when he said that he wouldn't stop. Of course he'd stop. Anything for Harry. He had been sure that he was moving slow with Harry. But this…

Why was Harry so submissive?

"Why aren't you fighting?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at Draco reflexively, chin trembling and eyes red. "I don't know," he whispered, misery taking over his voice. "I don't know…" Why wasn't he fighting? Did he need Draco that desperately that he was willing to take everything the Slytherin dished out on him?

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, brushing away Harry's tears. "We don't need to do this."

"We don't?" Harry asked nasally. Now he was confused. "But you said…"

"Of course not," Draco said, pressing a kiss on Harry's chest as he pulled out gently. If Harry wasn't ready for this, then he could wait. In fact, coming this far with his boyfriend was a surprise in itself. "I know it hurts. We don't-oh!"

He was stopped as one of Harry's legs wound around his back, jerking him closer. Harry was looking up at Draco unblinkingly and in unhidden awe. Draco _would_ stop… Draco _would_ wait… "Then stop going so fucking slow," he said urgently.

"What?" Draco asked, evidently lost.

"I'll change my mind again if you keep this up," Harry said, taking a deep breath. "Just get going already."

"Really?" Draco murmured, pressing a hand to Harry's cheek. Harry nodded, swallowing hard. Draco was hesitant as he inserted his aching arousal back into Harry, the head sliding in with relative ease before the first ring of muscle snapped shut.

"Faster, damn it," Harry growled, twisting the bindings the held his wrists.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, utterly perplexed.

"Just fuck me," Harry begged. "How bloody hard is that to do?"

"It hurts less if I go slow," Draco advised.

"No time for that," Harry shook his head vehemently. "No time."

"Um…"

Now Harry wrapped both his legs around Draco's waist and thrust up. Draco nearly fell on top of Harry as he pushed in as a response. "Shit," Harry let out a mangled sob. "Don't let me think."

Draco's slicked hands were on Harry's cock that had shrunk due to the pain. "Think of me?" he asked, kissing Harry as he pushed in.

"Mhm," Harry swallowed, tightening the circle he made with his legs so he could push Draco in.

Draco felt painful sparks shoot into him and he pressed a hand to Harry's heart. "Stop," he gasped.

Harry laughed hysterically. "You have to be kidding me!" he exclaimed. "No way, Malfoy."

"Fuck," Draco groaned, his hips hitting Harry's thighs as they connected fully. Harry was so tight that Draco was squeezed agonizingly. "Stop doing that," he pleaded.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Just relax, okay?" Draco said heavily. "Calm down."

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?' Harry asked in disbelief, sure that Draco had torn right through him. "This fucking hurts!" That was followed by a hard clenching that set Draco's teeth on edge. He stroked Harry's cock shakily, urging him to relax. Harry didn't know whether to focus on the pain or the pleasure. "Damn it," he moaned, wiping his tears against his arms. He was surprised that he hadn't managed to pull the headboard apart with the way he had been struggling. "This is so not what I was expecting," he whispered.

"No kidding," Draco said, now able to breathe easier as Harry's muscles slowed down.

"You shut up," Harry said, glaring at Draco. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"I do," Draco smiled faintly, brushing the sweat off of Harry's chest. "Are you feeling warm?"

"Like I'm going to explode," Harry answered.

Draco felt for his wand and flicked it at the window, opening it. A breeze flew in but Harry stiffened in response. "What?" Draco asked.

"Someone will hear us," Harry whispered, darting his eyes at the fluttering curtains.

Draco looked at the window too, narrowing his eyes. "We're in the tower, Harry," he said. "How loud were you planning on being?"

"Really loud," Harry answered in his hushed tone.

"Oh?" Draco winked roguishly. "Well, then." He pulled out an inch and then thrust in. Harry bit his lip but that didn't stop the loud cry to exit him. "Be as loud as you want."

"Sh-sh-shut the window?" Harry begged, jolting as Draco thrust in again. "Please, please, just clo-close it. I'm not warm anymore."

"Not a chance, Potter," Draco laughed, unable to comprehend the situation he was in at the moment. He was inside Harry Potter, who was tied to the bed and moaning lecherously. "Hurting?"

"Yes," Harry breathed, immense pressure building up inside him. He could feel it in his stomach, the soft thrusting. It felt like Draco was in his stomach. His muscles were giving up now, softening around the hard arousal that was rubbing against it.

"Can I try something?" Draco asked.

"No. Never. Nope," Harry said breathlessly, shaking his head.

Draco smiled as he let go of Harry's arousal much to the latter's utter dismay. Draco moved his hands to just below Harry's navel, pushing down.

Harry plunged onto Draco when he felt his prostate being brushed by the tip of Draco's wet erection. He didn't have words, just actions. He pushed his walls out, letting Draco have deeper access into him. Draco ground against Harry while applying pressure to his stomach. Harry was leaking without prompt, his mouth open and his eyes seeing nothing but bright white stars – an expression that could either be from intense pain or just the opposite.

Draco moved back out from the recess of Harry's rectum, giving both of them some breathing time. "So?"

"More," Harry said voicelessly. Draco impaled Harry in a swift move. Harry arched his back, hovering for a second before dropping to the mattress. "L-let me go," he said, jerking at his restraints.

Draco pressed the end of his wand to the bindings, making them disappear. Harry latched onto Draco, arms looping around his neck and legs still clamped around his hips. They drove into each other. Harry tried desperately to feel Draco against his small bundle of nerves deep inside but he couldn't. All he felt was pain and Draco's heat. "Do that again?" he asked Draco.

Draco pressed his palm against Harry's stomach, pushing down evenly as he sought for Harry's prostate again. "Draco," Harry whimpered.

"Louder," Draco demanded.

"Dr-Draco," Harry groaned, moving his hips out of his own accord.

"Louder," Draco murmured, sucking on Harry's earlobe as he took Harry possessively.

"Draco," Harry sobbed, so close to release but unable to reach it.

"Louder."

"DRACO!" Harry screamed as he was lifted off of the bed and driven right down onto Draco's throbbing cock.

Draco was kneeling on the bed with Harry seated on him. He was nestled so deep inside Harry that he felt like climaxing right then. He reined back his desire, allowing Harry to get accustomed to the new position. He knew Harry would feel the pressure more than ever now. "Hold onto me," he said as his hands gripped Harry's waist and lifted him up. Harry slid down with gravity on his side. "Good, right?"

"How are you doing this?" Harry asked, holding onto Draco for his dear life.

"Beats me," Draco panted. "Help me out."

"I don't think I can," Harry said, shaking with frightened laughter. "I think I'm going to die."

Draco huffed indignantly, moving his arousal inside Harry. "I can't do all the work here, Potter," he muttered. Harry smiled as he held his breath and used his arms that were around Draco's shoulders as leverage to lift up slightly before falling back down. "Shit," they swore in unison, stiffening. "I'm not going to last."

"How long do you want to last?"

"Hours," Draco whispered, moving his hands to Harry's arse cheeks and massaging them.

"Mmm," Harry hummed, slowly riding Draco. His lips were in level with Draco's neck, so he couldn't think of anything better to do than kiss the skin. Draco did the same on his end, running his tongue over Harry's collarbone. As Harry pulled up, Draco held him steady for a second before pushing him back down. "So deep," Harry groaned. "Feels like you're in my stomach."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Draco smirked, rewarding Harry with dripping kisses.

"I meant it as a compliment," Harry added. "I want to come so bad but I can't."

"Don't," Draco said. "Hours, remember?"

Harry strained to get all of Draco inside him, receiving small flutters of ecstasy whenever they managed to meet at the right time. He never knew Draco would be this good at sex. It was like the Slytherin knew what was going on in Harry's head. Harry would have felt rather inadequate if it weren't for the fact that he was too consumed by Draco thrusting into him. "Is-is this good?" Harry asked, heaving for air. He had never been tired and jittery at the same time. He wanted Draco to do so many things to him that his brain was starting to reject any kind of thought in general.

"Are you kidding me?" Draco asked incredulously. "I'm _inside_ Harry Potter. Yeah, it's bloody brilliant." Harry scoffed, squeezing Draco both with a hug and contraction of muscles. "Whoa," Draco breathed, digging his nails into Harry.

"Like that?" Harry asked, squeezing him again.

"Yeah," Draco said. "You won't believe how much."

"It doesn't really hurt anymore," Harry noted. "It's just numb."

"Really?"

"Hmm."

"Good." Draco pushed urgent lips onto Harry's and shoved Harry's arms away. Harry fell backwards onto the bed but he still gripped Draco's cock in him, clenching in shock. Draco grabbed Harry's legs under the knees and lifted them up. Harry fisted the sheets as his legs fell over Draco's shoulders. "Ready?" Draco asked, hovering above Harry.

"For what?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

Draco smiled roguishly as he thrust into Harry and pulled out in a matter of two seconds. Harry didn't have time to breathe before Draco plunged into him again and them pulled out. "Oh God," Harry trembled as his walls were dragged in and out in quick successions. Draco picked up speed exponentially, ramming into Harry as fast as he could. He was met with almost no resistance from either inside Harry or by Harry's fists. He took that as a good sign. He stared at Harry as he drove in deep, wondering what was going through the Gryffindor's mind.

Harry had to consciously tell himself to breathe. The rate at which his body was lurching caused all the air to be pushed out of his lungs before it could be fully saturated into him. Being bent nearly ninety degrees at the waist wasn't helping his diaphragm either.

Draco heard the labored breathing coming out of Harry's clamped mouth. He used his teeth to pry Harry's lips apart. Then he pressed both hands to Harry's navel and pushed down. Harry's jaw unlocked and a delicious moan escaped him. Followed by another. And another. And another.

When Harry realized that he could vocalize his incomprehensible feelings, all thoughts of the open window were gone. He cried out in ardor, eyes rolling to the back of his head. His hand was at his leaking cock, stroking in time with Draco's thrusts. "H-h-harder," he begged, needing more friction against his prostate. Draco responded eagerly, their skin slapping against each other now. He ran rough fingers through Harry's hair. Harry snapped his head back in response, searching for Draco.

Their tongues clashed before lips, winding and plummeting into each other. Harry's voice was accompanied by Draco's now, soft gasps and rolling groans falling out of them. Draco was going to hold onto Harry forever. He would never let the man leave. "I love you so much," he said after pulling away from the burning kiss.

"Hn, Draco," Harry jerked, stiffening. His hand was moving furiously against his arousal. He was at the crest of the wave. "Draco," he moaned, yearning for Draco's touch. He arched up.

Draco slid his hands up to Harry's chest, feeling the overworked heart and panicked lungs work under the ribs. He rested his forehead against Harry's shoulder. He could hear the soft growls in Harry's throat, aggressive and demanding. Every sound coming out of Harry was turning Draco on. He spun patterns over Harry's torso, working his way down until his hands were on Harry's raised hips.

Harry shattered when Draco's hands caressed his arousal fondly. He screamed in fervor, wrenching the bedcovers right off the mattress as he fisted the sheets. He shot five times in quick succession, spraying over both their stomachs. "Fuck," Draco groaned, the sight of Harry in full orgasm driving him forward. All too soon, Harry's channel urged Draco to spill inside. Warm wetness filled Harry as Draco thickened inside him, stretching him painfully.

"Stay inside, stay inside," Harry garbled, violently pulling Draco close and crushing him in an embrace. "Stay."

Draco was still twitching as he continued to fill Harry. Their sharp breaths ran together while Harry tried to stop from shivering and Draco tried to stop from continuing to thrust in. Harry was breathing vocally, legs tangled with Draco. They fell asleep without prompt, Quidditch and the sex taking a toll on them.

Harry opened his eyes a couple of hours later. He felt Draco's breath against his shoulder blade. They were curled into a single ball of shaking muscle, Draco's lips pressed against Harry's neck. "Draco?" Harry whispered.

"Hmm?" Draco answered.

"Wow."

Draco smiled. "Wow," he echoed.

Harry, whose arms were already circled around Draoc's waist, turned over onto his back. "Again," he said, his lust-filled emerald irises casting the most magnificent look at Draco.

"Sleep," Draco said instead, running soft fingers over Harry's neck. He had riddled it with harsh marks. "Go to sleep."

"Again, Malfoy," Harry demanded. "Harry Potter, remember?"

"Spoilt brat," Draco snickered. Besides, who was he to argue with the Boy-Who-Lived? "Love you," he said.

"Love me some more," Harry whispered.

"Okay," Draco whispered back, fingers returning to Harry's hips and lifting him up gently.


	10. In Bed

**Title:** In Bed

**Summary:** Nights of watching Harry sleep has Draco thinking wonderful thoughts. Abundance of fluff and enough cuteness to make you slightly uncomfortable.

**Rating:** K+

* * *

Draco was laying on the hospital bed with explicit directions from Madam Pomfrey to not move for seven days. He was done with arguments. He supposed he should be glad that he wasn't being poisoned by said nurse for all he had done to his school. Crumbling around them, Hogwarts was a mess now that everything was done. But Draco didn't have to see the loaded looks and blank faces because of his injuries. He thanked Merlin for that.

What he did see was Potter in the bed adjacent to him. Now thoroughly exhausted and done with his ultimate purpose in life, the Boy-Who-Lived was in deep sleep. In fact, he rarely woke up. And when he did, he was surrounded by friends who doted on him as he shoveled in his food.

Draco could barely eat, his stomach insisting on rejecting anything that entered it. He knew it was the guilt and self-pity that was keeping him from getting better. That was alright. He didn't mind staying in bed.

A white curtain sectioned off the beds to provide privacy, separating Harry and Draco. But there was a small gap through which Draco could see into Harry's world. It looked amazing, full of laughs and triumphant stories. Peaceful sleep, as well. On Draco's end, there were tears and apologies, court orders and testimonies. Restless nightmares plagued him.

So he would watch Potter at night, knowing that the Gryffindor would ward off the bad dreams. Usually it was Harry's profile or the back of his head that Draco watched, tracing the tendrils of raven hair that feathered on the pure white pillow case or memorizing the boyish nose and fanned lashes.

But not that night. That night, Harry had groaned in his sleep and turned towards Draco. Now face-to-face, Draco finally caught a glimpse of the Savior.

Harry's lids fluttered as he dreamed, seeing vivid images in his mind. His hands were curled around the pillow, holding it close to his chest. Draco pulled his arms away from his stomach and mirrored Harry hesitantly, sliding one hand under the pillow and moving the other on top until his fingers entwined together. He pulled the pillow towards his body, hugging it close. Harry sighed and then his face contracted into an expression of pain. His head snapped forwards as he sneezed.

"Bless you," Draco whispered.

"Hmm," Harry opened his eyes, murmuring.

The boys blinked at each other, Draco breathless in shock. But then Harry merely closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. That's when Draco realized that the boy didn't have his spectacles on. He couldn't see a foot in front of him because of how blind he was. Draco felt relief wash over him, more comfortable than ever to be able to watch Harry without getting caught. Eventually his eyes fell shut as well, Potter's image engrained in his mind and making him dream of Quidditch.

The next night, Harry faced Draco again as he slept. This must be how people felt when they meet a celebrity, Draco thought. He was slightly awed that the boy was so ordinary and somewhat scared to be so near him without suffering maiming consequences. Harry seemed to be having peaceful dreams. He hardly moved, twitching once in a while but staying still otherwise. Draco didn't sleep that night, clutching the pillow and absently thinking over his years at Hogwarts.

Harry was having exhilarating dreams the following night. He wouldn't stay still, mumbling incoherently and tossing in bed with such vigor that he managed to pull the sheets from under the mattress. Tangled in a mess of bedclothes and sweating profusely, he didn't seem scared of his dreams. Just confused. Draco watched in fascination. Every hour of so, Potter's face would disappear from view as the boy sat up with a sharp intake of breath. Three seconds later, he would fall back down on the pillow and move right back into his dreams. Draco wondered what Harry was so restless about.

It was near dawn when he finally slipped into easy sleep, curled away from Draco.

"Potter," Draco murmured, knowing the boy wouldn't answer. "Thanks for everything, okay?"

Harry merely breathed as a response. But Draco felt slightly better. If there were anyone who could forgive, it would have to be Potter.

Then came the night where neither boy could sleep. Harry grumbled about the heat and cold as he tried to find the perfect spot in his bed to sleep on. He squirmed and shifted for hours, frowning at the ceiling. He kicked his sheets off and then he pulled them back on. He threw his pillow away and then he picked it back up. He tried laying on his stomach and then on his back. When he was finally frustrated and near tears, he flipped over and blinked at Draco. To the myopic eye, there was nothing there but a blurry mass of white.

Draco watched tears fall from the boy's eyes and soak into the pillow. Harry was crying because he couldn't fall asleep. That was so weird. Draco watched with fascination as Harry sobbed. When had the Boy-Who-Lived transformed into a sniveling girl? Potter looked disgusting when he cried, face scrunched up and lips curled into an expression of helplessness. But Draco wanted to watch this humiliating display. Harry pressed a hand to his mouth when he realized that he was being excessively loud. He closed his eyes and brought his knees up to his chest. Then he sniffed and let out his tears quietly, lulling himself to sleep over a period of several minutes. By the end of it, Harry was left gasping from the strain even as he slept.

Draco closed his eyes. He hadn't cried in a while. He was glad that Harry had just cried for both of them.

The sixth night was a night Draco would never forget. And it wasn't because of a spectacular reason. It was just that he had never heard Harry moan and breathe that way before. With flushed cheeks and parted, wet lips, Harry was facing Draco as he was aroused by his dreams. Draco heard the partially muffled groans and saw the occasional shudders that passed through Harry. He wondered who Harry was dreaming about. Ginny, most probably. Harry tucked his chin down against his chest as he trembled. And with a soft sigh, he released himself, flushed and sweating as he panted. He smiled faintly, sinking into deep sleep once again.

On their last night, Harry was peaceful once again. He still dreamt and talked through the night, but he scarcely moved. Draco could never make out the words, but he knew from Harry's tone that it was a pleasant dream. It seemed almost intellectual by the way Harry was speaking gibberish so gravely. Draco smiled at the thought, falling asleep as he listened to Harry's gentle voice.

"Hmm… You're dreaming again."

Draco reached out to pull Harry towards him. "I know," he whispered, hiding against Harry's chest. He could get lost in Harry's arms, forever warm and safe. "Always about you."

"That's nice," Harry smiled, gently teasing the blond hair with his fingers. "So nice."

Now it was Harry who would watch Draco sleep, this time from inches away. From that close, he didn't need his glasses. His eyes could make out Draco's features perfectly. Their breaths wafted between them. Often, their hearts beat together as well. Both their dreams would be sweet and peaceful. And they would wake up to each other's soft sighs. These were the best times of the day for Draco. He liked to fall asleep before Harry and be awakened by him. That way, it felt as though Harry never slept, always awake for Draco.

"I love you. Here and in my dreams," Harry whispered.

Draco smiled against Harry's skin, falling in dizzying speeds into spirals of euphoria. He hummed in response, melting into his lover's arms.


	11. I'll Show You

**Title:** I'll Show You

**Summary:** The one where Draco teaches Harry anatomy. Non-Magic, AU

**Rating:** K+

* * *

Harry never realized that one simple question would cost him _this_!

He had always been the quiet one in class, showing up on time with his books at the ready and taking studious notes through ninety minutes until it was time to leave, at which point his mind scrambled to make room for his next class.

It was rare for him not to understand the material that was being taught.

It was even more rare for him to ask for help when he didn't understand what was being taught.

His head hit the open textbook with a loud thwack, his misery heard aloud by the students a few desks around him. He didn't care. He just couldn't remember all the damned bones in the damned body. Anatomy wasn't supposed to be this hard, was it?

"My feelings exactly."

Harry turned his head to the side, glancing blankly at the man beside him. "Huh?" he asked.

"I was just saying that I feel your pain," Draco explained.

"No, you don't," Harry said without wavering. "You really don't."

"Hmm," Draco smiled wanly, returning to his notes.

Harry stared at the impeccable writing and effortless highlighting with unhidden envy. He wished he could take notes like that. Instead, all he was left with when he got home were pages and pages of chicken scratch he had to sift through. "Do you understand this?" he asked.

"Mhm," Draco nodded absently, lending a very small part of his attention to Harry so the rest could stay focused on the professor.

"Can you help me?"

That question sealed Harry's doom.

Draco turned his head with a deliberate slowness in his movement. Harry didn't really comprehend the slight smirk and suddenly sharpened grey eyes. "I'd be happy to," he said with a pleasant smile. "I'm Draco, by the way."

Harry smiled sadly, still wallowing in his misery. "I'm Ha-"

"Harry," Draco finished. "I know."

"You do," Harry sighed with despondence, too glum to question Draco.

"I do," Draco said under his breath, a sly grin growing.

* * *

Harry was lounging on the sofa with his books on his lap. Draco was on the floor, leaning against the couch while studying his notes. "This shouldn't be hard, should it?" Harry asked for the umpteenth time.

"If you aren't concentrating on memorizing, then yes, it is going to be difficult," Draco murmured, flipping the page.

Harry groaned in dismay.

"If you would spend the time you're complaining by studying, you'd be fine," Draco added.

"That's not nice," Harry groused, knowing that Draco was being frank.

"Then show me where the patella is," Draco challenged.

"But that one's the easy one," Harry argued, pointing to his knee.

"So where does the medial epicondyle go?" Draco asked.

"In line with the patella on the… inside. And the lateral is on the outside," Harry said. "But that's not-"

"And the articularis genus muscle?"

Harry's face fell. "I don't think I've even heard of that one," he whined. "I'm hopeless!"

Draco pushed two of his fingers just above Harry's knee. "Your articularis genus muscle is right here. The quadriceps femoris tendon and the tibial collateral ligament hold it. Okay?"

Harry looked horrified. "Oh God… I'm going to fail," he said breathlessly.

"That's why I'm going to teach you," Draco huffed. "Now stop freaking out." He trailed his fingers down Harry's leg, resting it against the shin. "What bone is this?" he asked.

"Tibia. And fibula," Harry answered, nervous about saying the wrong thing.

"And between them?"

"Uh…"

Draco brought his other hand up and pressed it to the back of Harry's calf. Running his fingers up and down the lower leg, he said, "Between them there's the interosseous membrance. Right here."

"Interosseous, interosseous, interosseous," Harry muttered to himself.

"Medial is on the inside. It's in line with the middle of your body," Draco said, sliding one hand up the inside of Harry's leg. "And lateral is on the outside." He rested his palm on Harry's ankle.

"Lateral malleolus," Harry noted.

"Very good," Draco smiled. He got up off the floor and sat down next to Harry. "Your interosseous membranes are here," he nudged Harry's leg with his foot, "and here," he continued, dragging his finger down Harry's forearm.

"Right," Harry nodded.

"What do we have here?" Draco asked, wrapping his hand around Harry's thin arm.

"Radius and ulna," Harry said confidently. "Those ones are easy."

Draco moved his hand down to Harry's wrist. "This?"

"Carpals."

He ventured further down, clutching Harry's palm. "Here?"

"Metacarpals."

He pressed his fingertips to Harry's. "Here?"

"Phalanges."

He smiled in encouragement. "See? You're doing great!" he said.

"You're giving me easy ones," Harry mumbled, unconsciously playing with Draco's slender fingers.

"The malleolus isn't all that easy," Draco said. "That one took me forever to remember."

"Hmm," Harry murmured, sulking.

Draco slid his thumb just under Harry's lips. Harry jerked back in response, eyes widening. "Orbicularis oris," Draco whispered. He traced the bow shaped outline of Harry's top lip. "Depressor septi."

"I… I-I…."

Draco stroked Harry's jaw from ear to chin. "Mandible."

"What are you…"

Draco ignored Harry's half-hearted protests. He swept his fingers from the outside of Harry's neck to the dip in the middle between the clavicles. "Sternocleidomastoid," he said as Harry shivered.

"S-stop?" Harry asked, capturing the wandering hand.

So Draco opted to using his other hand. He touched the firm bone below the dip. "Manubrium, which attaches to the clavicles," he murmured, feeling the collarbone slowly. Harry stopped that hand as well. Draco flicked his eyes up at Harry's emerald irises. "You want to learn, don't you?"

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled innocently. Harry closed his eyes when Draco leaned in. His lips touched Harry's neck. "Platysma membrane," he whispered. Harry let out a strangled moan, his head falling back. Draco eased one leg over Harry, straddling him as he bent down and pressed his lips over the frantic heart. "What's this?" he asked.

Harry swallowed hard, unable to think with Draco doing this to him. "Don't know," he whispered shakily.

"Sure you do," Draco said. "One of the major muscle sections on your chest. It holds your upper ribs, which in turn hold the lungs and heart."

Harry clenched his hands into fists, squeezing Draco's fingers painfully. Draco didn't comment. "P-pec-pectoralis major," Harry stuttered.

"Shall we stop?" Draco asked, knowing the answer already.

"No."

Draco forced his lips against Harry's, catching him with enough surprise that he didn't have time to clamp his teeth together. Draco slid his tongue in easily, lapping at the roof of Harry's mouth. Harry let go of Draco's hands, falling limp. That was the opportunity Draco was looking for. He yanked Harry down onto the sofa seats. He pressed his thumbs against Harry's cheekbones, close to his nose. "Your maxillary sinuses are here," he noted. Then he moved to Harry's forehead, tracing a small triangle on either side from the middle. "Frontal sinuses are here."

"My lumbar?" Harry exhaled.

Draco smiled wickedly as he slid his hands under Harry's shirt. Harry hissed when searing cold hands touched him. Draco stole one hand under Harry's back, gently tracing the vertebrae. "Lumbar," he murmured. His other hand slid down the middle of Harry's ribs. "Here?"

"Sternum," Harry answered.

"Here?" Draco went a little lower until his fingers depressed skin and muscle.

"Xiphoid process."

"One hard push and you're dead," Draco whispered.

Harry grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him down into a desperate kiss. "Keep going," he urged.

Draco nearly laughed. Keeping himself in check, he asked, "Which way?" quite nonchalantly.

"Lower," Harry breathed, damning all pretenses. A heavenly boy was feeling him up for no apparent reason. Who was he to stop this from happening? "Just go lower."

Draco brought both hands to Harry's stomach, feeling the considerable lack of defined muscles. "Flex for me?" he asked. Harry tightened his muscles. "Rectus abdominis." He touched the side of Harry's stomach. "External abdominal oblique…" He could feel Harry trembling from these mere touches. "You don't have much of either. Don't you work out?"

"Shut up," Harry snarled, opening his eyes and glaring at Draco.

Draco pulled a hand away from Harry's body despite mild protests. He grabbed Harry's hand and pressed it against his own stomach. "Feel that?" he asked. Harry's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. "Rectus abdominis."

"Whoa," Harry breathed, grabbing the hem of Draco's shirt and pulling it up shamelessly. "_Whoa_!"

"I know, right?" Draco chuckled.

"You're flexing, right?" Harry asked carefully.

"Hmm," Draco smiled, nodding. He relaxed.

Harry groaned in misery. "It's not much different."

"It's genetic," Draco said, easing his shirt off. "So don't give me all the credit."

"Geez, I can see _everything_!" Harry exclaimed in envy, raking his hands over Draco's body.

Draco bent down and rested his elbows against the sofa, inches away from Harry. "Want me to go lower?" he asked scintillatingly.

Harry's breath stalled. Lower meant… Oh, dear God… "I-I-I… I'm good," Harry shook his head quickly.

Draco dragged his palm down to Harry's hips. "Ilium." He cut across, kneading Harry an inch away from his embarrassing erection. "Pubis." He then cupped Harry's groin, causing Harry to yelp and grab the couch with frightened fingers. "I don't know what this is, though," Draco said demurely.

"Fuck off," Harry gasped, throwing his head back as Draco massaged him.

"Then we'll leave _that_ for later," Draco said suggestively. "Your cremaster muscle is there, by the way."

"No, it isn't."

"Oh?" Draco asked. "Then?"

Harry's eyes shot open. "Like hell I'm showing you," he hissed.

Draco winked. "I thought so. I'll show you where it is, then," he grinned, his pointer fingers on either side of Harry's bulge. "Running down the pubis, here. Cremaster muscles."

Harry was flushed and ready to pass out by then.

"That's enough for today," Draco said abruptly, getting off of the couch.

Harry blinked up at the ceiling, utterly confused. "But you didn't s-um… okay," he caught himself in time.

"But I didn't what?" Draco asked, tugging his shirt on.

"Nothing," Harry muttered, sitting up.

Draco shoved him back down, a firm hand placed on Harry's chest. "But I didn't what, Potter?" he asked quietly, burning Harry with a smoldering gaze.

"Nothing," Harry squeaked.

"But I didn't get you off?" Draco asked, fingers creeping under Harry's boxers.

Harry slapped Draco's hand away and scrambled up. "I-I have to go now," he said, breathing heavily. He quickly gathered up his books and stuffed them into his bag, not bothering to zip it up. "Th-thanks."

Draco smirked as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him to the ground. Harry ended up splayed on Draco's lap. "Then how about we fix our next study session?" he asked. Harry's eyes grew wide in distress. "No?" Draco laughed. "Alright," he nodded, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips. "A date, then?" He watched Harry's eyes grew even wider. "Why not?"

"I-you-we-this… Wh-what kind of a date?" Harry asked haltingly.

"The kind that ends in sex."

Harry blushed in embarrassment. "N-no," he stammered, getting off of Draco. "I'm flattered. But that's okay?" He got up again, shouldering his bag as he rushed out of the room. He stilled when he heard a low whistle behind him. He glanced back with a grimace, glad to see that Draco was still seated on the sofa. "Yeah?"

"Your rectus abdominis," Draco said, pointing to Harry's stomach. "Not bad at all."

Harry groaned, utterly humiliated. He ran out the door, turning pink from head to toe.

Draco congratulated himself on a job well done as he laid back on the couch with his hands behind his head. Harry had felt amazing under him, so pliable and naïve. Even with his slight body, he didn't give off the vibe of being frail. Just boyish. Draco liked that. Boyish.

"Fine."

Draco glanced at the door, piquing a brow when he saw Harry looking positively flustered.

"One date. Saturday," Harry added. "Pub at five. _One_ date."

"One date," Draco said charmingly. "See you then."

Harry groaned again. Draco loved hearing it, the helpless growl from the back of Harry's throat. He sounded like a whining puppy. He watched Harry stomp away. He closed his eyes, fantasizing about Harry groaning and writhing on his bed. He laughed to himself, shaking his head. He would make sure Harry _never_ forgot anatomy after their next session together.


	12. Trivial

**Title:** Trivial

**Summary:** Sometimes it's the trivial things that matter the most. (It's not very good, but I haven't written anything in so long and I missed Drarry :( Timeline and events are all very confusing, so don't look into it too much)

**Rating:** K+ (for swearing)

* * *

Harry staggered out of the Headmaster's office with resolution growing in him. He knew what he had to do now. He had known all along. He had to die. That was all. He touched his scar absently, realizing the irony of it all. He had been allowed to live for so long so he could die at the right moment at the hands of the man he loathed. To think Professor Snape had been truly disgusted with Albus Dumbledore for doing this…

Then again, Professor Snape had loved Harry's mother dearly.

Harry blinked away his terrified tears, clearing his throat to push away the lump that had formed in his chest. There was nothing to be afraid of. Now all he had to figure out was how to kill the Horcrux living inside Nagini. But he didn't have to search far for a solution to that. He ran into Neville on his way down. And he told his friend what had to be done to the snake. He figured that if Neville couldn't do it, someone else would understand the nervous boy's intentions and take over that task. Either way, now three people knew about Nagini. So six Horcruxes were taken care of.

And he was the seventh. Easy enough.

But before he could pull on his Invisibility Cloak to slink away unnoticed, he was spun around fiercely and shouted at by a very angry Draco Malfoy. "What?" he asked stupidly.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked again with deliberate slowness.

"Just… downstairs," Harry mumbled with a half-hearted shrug.

"Don't lie to me," the Slytherin frowned. He was covered in dirt and what appeared to be blood, cuts apparent on his unprotected hands and small bruises showing up against his pale face. He had been caught in the middle of this with nowhere to run.

"Really," Harry insisted, shaking as the gravity of the situation slowly started to dawn on him. He was going to die. In the blink of an eye, he would simply cease to exist. "Listen, I-"

"No," Draco snarled. "_You_ listen!"

True, they had been in a 'relationship' for almost a whole year now. But it didn't help that the year consisted of them being together for a total of three months and hiding from each other for eight, what with Voldemort wanting to kill Potter and graciously accepting Malfoy as a Death Eater and all. So their 'relationship' wasn't exactly perfect. In fact, it mostly just consisted of Draco pushing Harry around.

They hadn't even gotten past the third 'date'…

"Everyone wants to _kill_ me," Draco rushed. "And it's all _your_ _bloody_ fault!"

"Tell them you're on my side," Harry suggested. "I-"

"How is this a solution, Potter?" Draco asked in an accusatory tone, raising his fists out of sheer exasperation although he had no intention of actually hitting Harry. "I am so damned close to just giving up! Now there's a solution. Why don't _you_ just kill me? Everyone will be bloody pleased with that!"

Sometimes Harry wondered what the two of them could have been if it weren't for the messed up world. But, then again, he enjoyed this side of Malfoy – the selfish, arrogant, spoilt side. It was quite entertaining. He wondered if Malfoy even liked him anymore. Both of them had changed considerably since Sixth Year, having seen and done more than they cared to admit.

Harry reached out to clutch Draco's hand.

Draco slapped it away. "Fix this!" he exclaimed, gesturing at the ruined castle. "It's _your_ fault."

"I know," Harry said, sliding his empty hand into his pocket so he wouldn't have to feel the cold draft against it. He wasn't really sure why he had wanted to hold Draco's hand. Perhaps it was because he wanted to know what could have been… He shook the thought out of his head.

This was all so trivial.

Just like the fact that the two hadn't kissed yet. Draco had been firmly against it. In fact, Draco had been firmly against calling their rendezvous 'dates' or labeling their situation as a 'relationship'. He had a _little_ problem with commitment, evidently. Harry had imagined their kiss a thousand times. It was always terrifying too, complete with unwarranted pain and unnatural aggression. He was more used to soft kisses from Ginny. Hell, even that miserable kiss from Cho would probably be better than a kiss from Malfoy. But still, it was nice to think about those things.

So trivial…

"Have you come up with a plan, then? You're the Golden Boy, after all," Draco snapped. "Or do you just want me to hand you over to the Dark Lord on a silver platter?"

Harry found that image quite amusing. Hysterically amusing, as a matter of fact. But he kept his laughs in check, knowing that would only manage to get Draco more riled up. "You'll be fine," he said instead. "Go to the infirmary, okay? Help out."

"Don't tell me what to do," Draco exploded, shoving Harry back furiously as nerves finally caught up to him. He had been spending the whole night trying to stop from getting cursed.

"I'm not," Harry said while righting himself with flailing arms. "I'm going downstairs, okay? I'll…" He broke off, not knowing how he was going to end that sentence. I'll see you later? I'll figure it out? I'll say hey to Voldemort for you? "Th-thank you," he stammered out. "Stay safe." He vanished under his cloak and raced downstairs.

Draco blinked at the spot Harry had been in a moment ago. "Wait," he mumbled uncertainly, grabbing thin air in his attempt to stop Harry. "Potter…" he hesitated, running down the steps as well. "Where are you going?" He was met with no response. "Shit," he breathed, raking his fingers through his hair. His thoughts were running wild and they all seemed to come to the same conclusion.

An awful conclusion.

"Shit. Shit. Shit! Shit! SHIT!" he screamed. "POTTER!"

Harry couldn't help his smile when he heard the typical enraged shout from Malfoy. Whatever. He had better things to do than babysit that bastard. The castle was silent and felt as cold as death.

No one saw him leave.

* * *

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD. HE WAS KILLED AS HE RAN AWAY, TRYING TO SAVE HIMSELF WHILE YOU LAY DOWN YOUR LIVES FOR HIM. WE BRING YOU HIS BODY AS PROOF THAT YOUR HERO IS GONE."

Shock rang through the castle, seemingly shaking the foundation to the core. The Great Hall that had been filled with soft voices of comfort and prayer was suddenly quiet. The bustling infirmary was still.

Because if Harry was dead, then…

Hermione whipped her terrified eyes at Ron.

A mad rush ensued as the frantic inhabitants of Hogwarts pushed towards the front entrance.

Draco clutched his stomach, sliding down to the floor of the second-floor bathroom. Potter was dead? Just like that? But… he had been alive less than an hour ago…

He heaved out an angry roar and slammed his head against the tiles, running through his last conversation with Harry for the hundredth time. Why hadn't he seen the resolution in those glassy eyes then? Why hadn't he listened to Harry? Why hadn't he stopped Harry?

He scrambled up to his feet and sprinted out the door, hearing Harry's hesitant 'thank you' in his mind over and over again.

He didn't have to set foot in the foyer to understand what was happening. He had heard the laments of Harry's friends and the furious shouting from one floor away, causing his heart to drop nauseatingly. He didn't want to hear anything else, but he couldn't stop his feet from taking him forward. He had to see for himself. He pushed through the crowd, feeling weaker and weaker as he moved towards the front.

And there he was, laid out on the grass by Lord Voldemort's feet. Draco had eyes for no one else.

Harry had always been patient with Draco – patiently waiting, patiently listening, patiently answering. But when he felt wronged, he would not stand down until Draco gave up on him. That was why their arguments often lasted months. Draco felt a shudder pass through him and he dug his nails into his palm. The more he thought about it, the more he became aware of the fact that that he knew absolutely nothing about Potter. And, if that were the case, why did it hurt so much?

It took sharp screaming from the crowd to snap Draco out of it. He glanced away from Harry to find Neville's head on fire. Then all hell broke loose. On top of Grawp's angry bellow and the centaurs' arrows, the hippogriffs appeared out of nowhere, swooping down and targeting the Dark Army with vengeance. Draco was pushed and shoved into the castle despite his frenetic attempts to move towards Harry. He was caught in the middle of a bloody war at that point.

And he realized that he didn't care any longer. In fact, it was all so trivial.

Harry died for being Harry, and he died so young…

Draco's curses hit the Dark Army targets with deadly precision. He felt adrenaline coursing through him as he moved back with the crowd all fighting for a single purpose, to avenge Harry's death.

He wished he had just let Harry hold his hand. Just once.

He stumbled over fallen people and rubble, alternating between protective spells and exploding hexes. He remembered Harry asking him why.

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?" Draco scowled._

"_Just say no," Harry shrugged._

"_Do you really believe it's that easy, Potter?"_

"_I know it's not. But you haven't tried. Not ever."_

"_It's not worth it."_

"_It's not worth the pain, you mean?"_

"_Yes," Draco murmured._

"_It hurts to be on my side too, you know?"_

"_Hmm…" _

Draco never realized that being on Harry's side meant having to watch him die. The good side wasn't supposed to lose… Not like this…

"_PROTEGO!_" Harry roared as he let a shield form around him and Voldemort.

Draco let his wand arm fall uselessly by his side, staring at the scene in front of him, much like the rest of the people in the Great Hall – bewildered and terrified. Harry looked so… small.

And alive…

* * *

Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell. The shocked silence dragged for no more than a precious second before exuberant screams rented the hall. The skies were suddenly alit with red and orange, revealing promise and victory. The crowd surged forward towards Harry, crying and laughing together as they awoke from their nightmares.

Draco stayed where he was, soon getting separated from the people he had been fighting with. He stared at them with hollowed disbelief.

He had been such a fool, romanticizing Potter and all his ideals. It was all so trivial… Why had it ever mattered to him whether Potter had lived or died? He knew absolutely nothing about Potter and he still wanted to _avenge __his __death_? What was happening to him? When had he-

"Draco," Narcissa cried, dragging her son into a fierce hug.

He pushed her away without thinking twice. "Stay away from me," he exhaled in defeat, flicking his eyes from Narcissa to Lucius. "Just… stay away from me." He turned around and ran out of the Great Hall, away from the celebrations. Away from Potter.

* * *

Harry made his way back towards the Headmaster's office, where it had all began. His feet dragged behind him, but he had never felt such euphoria. It was done. What had to be done was done and now… he was free. He was so incredibly free.

He stopped short when he heard a muffled sound by the shadows. He glanced around while squinting, seeing no one. Before he could move on, however, he heard another sound. Worried that it was an injured student who had gone overlooked, Harry hurried over towards the alcove by which a suit of armor had once stood.

He barely stifled his gasp when he found Malfoy sitting cross-legged inside the little nook and crying. And it wasn't just silent tears either. It was a full-blown sob-fest with fists raised to his eyes and snot running down his nose and all. Harry didn't know whether to cry with him or laugh at him.

Deciding on neither after careful contemplation, he tiptoed towards Malfoy, sidling into the alcove and sitting down opposite him. He saw Draco flinch, most likely from the slight breeze he had caused by walking in. The Slytherin looked up and right through him before pulling his knees up to his chest and hiding his face against them.

Harry leaned against the wall, mimicking Draco's posture and resting his chin against his knees. He watched Draco pour all his emotions out in one, undignified go. Draco was sniveling and letting out unconscious whimpers along the way, gulping down his breaths every so often as though to will himself to stop crying, but then ending up sobbing even louder when he couldn't keep it in. The tears seemed endless and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists, as though fighting with himself.

Harry had never thought he would see this side of Malfoy again. But he supposed the façade had to break, one way or another.

"Are you hiding?"

Draco started violently, scrambling to get up on his feet and looking about wildly. Harry reached out and pulled Draco back down before peeking out from under his Invisibility Cloak.

Draco cursed his cursed luck while trying to wipe his face. "Wh-when did you-"

"A few minutes."

Draco felt his chin tremble when he heard this. Everything was going wrong at once. Now he had landed on Potter's pity too. "Go," he said hoarsely. "I don't-"

"We'll hide together," Harry interrupted, scooting over so he sat beside Draco and then pulling the cloak over both of them.

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not. I'm just trying t-"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

Harry let out a sigh as a response.

"Did you think I would try and stop you?" Draco asked, sniffing back his tears. "D-Did you think I would tell everyone?"

"I was scared," Harry murmured. "I didn't want to say it out loud, that's all. I didn't want anyone to change my mind."

"You should have just told me. You should have said something…"

"Did I scare you?" Harry asked, reaching out to hold Draco's hand.

"No," Draco lied, wrenching his hand away. "I don't care what you do with your life. You can go die right now for all I care."

Harry realized now why Draco had shouted after him on the stairwell. The Slytherin had been terrified. And now he was terrified to admit that he had been terrified. "I kind of like you too," he confessed with a timid smile.

Draco let out a shattered sob when he heard this. "I-I didn't know what to do," he cried. "I heard him say you were dead and I-I saw you… And it made me so sick. I'm so sick of this." He sniffed between breaths, finally getting his emotions in check now that he had spilled everything, tears and all. Besides, he hadn't cried in a year. "We're so young," he choked out.

"Hmm," Harry nodded in understanding.

"Don't do that again."

"I won't."

They sat in each other's company, simply waiting for their shot nerves to recover. Perhaps it was because they realized that they weren't being hunted any longer or that they had their whole lives ahead of them now, but whatever the reason may be, neither rushed, easily losing track of time. Harry eventually felt an uncertain touch against his thigh. Looking down, he found Draco's knee pressed against him, the only real physical contact between them. He felt a warm flutter in his chest. "Can I tell you about Professor Snape?" he asked.

"Yes," Draco whispered.

Harry rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes, speaking to Draco about his godfather's most precious memories and sacrifices. He held still when Draco's cheek found purchase against his shoulder.

This was all so trivial…

But he loved the trivial.


	13. Stay Just a Little

**Title:** Stay Just a Little

**Summary:** Draco's thoughts on his physical relationship with Harry (wrote this over two months ago and just found this kicking about. Don't know why I didn't post it before)

**Rating:** T (for mature suggestions)

* * *

He was woken up by his vivid dream that seemed to remind him of the time. It must be late. Or early, as the case may be. He waited for his eyes to become adjusted to the moonlit darkness. Everything appeared dreamlike at this time of the night. He sat up while massaging the kink out of his neck, letting the silk sheets fall to his waist so he could feel the cool breeze against his damp skin.

It was time to leave.

Draco glanced down at Harry who was tangled against the bedclothes with an air of satisfaction around him. He was always this way at night, all too happy to have fallen into his deep sleep. For Draco, there was never such a moment of peace in his mind.

He always left before the sun came up…

He bent down and ghosted a kiss against welcoming, rosy lips while letting his eyes wander over the unresponsive face. His gaze stayed on the lightning scar that was etched into young skin. He moved his kiss to it, smiling when he remembered Potter's sharp-tongued protests to that gesture. Well, Potter wasn't awake right now, so Draco could do whatever he liked. He gave it another kiss for good measure, and then pulled away to look down at the slumbering man.

Half of Harry's body was hidden away under rolls of red silk. But the half that wasn't was youthful and muscled. Draco let his fingertips trail down Harry's right shoulder. This man wasn't so much sensual as he was receptive and complacent. To Draco, that was enough. Not many people cared to be around him, but Harry wasn't one of them. He never argued about the way Draco touched him or kissed him or made love to him. Draco lingered against the slender wrist, eyeing Harry's expression to make sure he wasn't being disturbed. When it became apparent that Harry would continue sleeping, Draco picked the heavy arm up by the wrist and turned it over in his hands so he could look down at Harry's palm. It was eerily soft, as though it had never been touched.

Draco smirked at that thought. This was Harry Potter he was talking about. He traced the lines that were barely visible under moonlight.

Harry twitched in response, tilting his head to the side and humming as a tickle ran down his body. He squirmed but didn't wake up, letting his fingers curl.

Draco clutched the hand lightly while moving to press another kiss on Harry, this time against an upturned cheek. He remembered their first night together quite clearly. It had been raw, with no emotions or words. They had made love until the break of dawn before becoming disgusted with each other and parting ways.

Draco wondered what would have happened if he had seen Potter fall asleep that day.

Perhaps this?

He flicked his tongue over the shell of Harry's ear, sketching the ridges and dips delicately. He heard Harry sigh and shake his head as though telling him to stop. He tasted the succulent earlobe for a few moments before letting go.

_This_ was Harry Potter – sleep and dreams.

And that was how Draco Malfoy escaped.

He nuzzled Harry's neck, sliding his nose down and feeling a slow pulse.

Being with Potter helped calm his perpetually shot nerves. They never spoke. Draco was glad for that. Neither of them were every good with words. And since they never spoke, they never felt a need to pretend to be happy. They could just be, putting all of their energy into satisfying each other without having to worry about hurt feelings or careful sentences. Draco liked the quiet emotional connection more than he cared to admit.

He was even starting to forget how to get on with life without waking up to Potter sleeping next to him every night.

Harry sat up suddenly with his eyes still closed, causing Draco to pull back in fright. But then he mumbled incoherently and fell back onto the pillows on his other side. Ripples of muscle against his back were visible now as the sheets fell down to his narrow waist.

Whatever ounce of sensuality Potter had rested solely on his body. Harry wasn't particularly sexy, what with his clumsy hands and boyish voice. He never knew what to do when it came to sex, usually giving up halfway and letting Draco take over. But his body… It was a marvelous specimen. Draco pressed his hand against the curved spine. He played his fingers down the sultry warmth, weaving patterns against tanned skin. They were opposites of each other, Harry and Draco. Heat against cold, dark against light…

His yearning to touch couldn't be pushed away any longer. He kissed Harry's shoulder blade, lingering for a few moments to taste some of that warmth. His arm snaked around to Harry's firm stomach. Harry shifted in unison, arching his back and moving his hands until they rested against Draco's arm.

After their first night together, they had met again and again. Neither knew why. Perhaps it had been a challenge for them, trying to tame each other. Draco had been miffed when he awoke one night and realized that he had, indeed, been tamed. But now he was glad that he had Harry's warmth beside him, even if it was only for a few hours every night. He brushed back the messy raven hair from Harry's cheeks and smiled down at him.

Harry might have sensed this. He cracked his eyes open and glanced at Draco from over his shoulder. "Leaving?" he croaked.

Draco snapped out of his reverie with a slow exhale, his smile fading rapidly. "Yeah," he murmured, letting go and pushing the covers off so he could get up. "Sleep."

"Hmm," Harry mumbled drowsily, turning over so he could watch Draco dress. This was a daily routine for the two of them and they moved like clockwork – from falling into bed late at night and then waking up a few hours later to say goodbye. "Hey…"

"Yeah?" Draco asked, stepping into his boxers and sifting through the pile of clothes to find his shirt.

"Hot."

Draco paused and tilted his head at Harry. "Pardon?"

"You're really hot."

Draco was lost for words. There were those awkward words again. Potter had _no_ idea how to be sexy. So Draco merely laughed and shook his head while pulling his shirt on. Harry smiled, his eyes falling shut on their own accord.

Draco had been wrong. What Potter lacked in sensuality, he made up for with that smile.

Draco didn't want to leave. Harry was the one person he never wanted to distance himself from. He knelt on the bed and brought his lips to Harry's ear. "Ask me to stay," he whispered.

Harry shivered as the words sent chills down his spine. "No," he whispered back.

Draco closed his eyes in disappointment. No… Of course it was a no.

"I like having you come back."

Draco frowned in confusion as he looked down at Harry. "What?"

"If you stay, then you won't have to come back," Harry murmured. "Come back, okay? I'll be waiting."

The way his heart lifted and sent flutters down his stomach made Draco wonder what kind of a spell Harry had him under. "I think I'm in love," he confessed.

"Mmm, not yet," Harry mumbled, a corner of his lips quirking up. "Soon."

Soon… Draco wanted nothing more than to bunch Harry into a fierce embrace. But that would be jostling a sleeping man and that just wouldn't do. So he settled for a final kiss for the night before getting out of bed. "I'll come back," he promised.

"I know," Harry yawned. "You're almost in love with me…"

Draco felt warmth spread through him as walked away. He couldn't wait to come back.


	14. It's Magic: Drarry snippet

**Title:** It's Magic (Drarry)

**Summary:** For all of you who have read It's Magic, here's a little Drarry goodness ;D I was trying to figure out how to end that darned story and this was one of the things that popped out. Obviously not going to put it into the story because this is WAY too much with regards to Harry/Draco relationships. But enjoy it nonetheless!

**Rating:** M (but nothing graphic. I know, I know. Just put down your pitchforks)

* * *

"Tell me about this Malfoy character," Jacob murmured, teasing Harry's hair gently as they lay in bed. "What's he ever done to you?"

Harry sputtered indignantly. "More like what _hasn't_ he done to me!" Then he looked up at Jacob sharply. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Mhm."

* * *

_Eighth year at Hogwarts_

"Third day in a row," Hermoine muttered, seething with fury as she tended to Harry's lip. "Third _damned_ day." She punctuated her swear by throwing the bloodied gauze on the floor dramatically.

"Whoa, language," Ron commented, trying ever so hard not to laugh at his girlfriend.

"I'm fine," Harry said, his words garbled since his bottom lip was being pulled out by Hermione's fingers. "It's nothing, really."

"I ought to give him a piece of my mind," Hermione continued ranting, silencing Harry with a glare. "And maybe a hex or two for good measure."

"So they fight. Big deal," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Right," Harry nodded eagerly. "It'll heal by tomorrow," he added for Hermione's sake, pushing her away. "Now let's all go to sleep and forget this _ever_ happened."

"Harry," Hermione whined.

"I gave him a purple jaw, if that's any consolation," Harry offered.

It seemed to be of some consolation. She pursed her lips and didn't say another word, resorting to hapless sighs as she trudged off to her dorm room, leaving Ron to tend to Harry's injuries.

Harry just couldn't understand why Draco Malfoy wouldn't put the past behind him. Sure, he had gotten the short end of the stick. His side had lost, for Merlin's sake. And yet, here he was, being the same damned prick and pulling the same damned tricks out of his hat. If he thought that Harry would just sit back and wait for him to grow up, he had another thing coming. Their little scuffles ended up with both parties ending up with around three bruises each and bloodied knuckles. There were harsh words and insults thrown willy nilly, followed by a rain of punches and kicks. Then they would storm off to their respective dormitories to heal up for the next bout of fist fighting.

* * *

"Hey, Potter."

_Not again_. Harry turned around tiredly, just in time to get knocked against the wall jarringly. He didn't even have time to figure out what was happening when his robe was wrenched back, taking his arms with it. Two blinks later, his wrists were trapped in his sleeves and tied together expertly behind his back. "Shit," he breathed before Draco naffin' Malfoy landed a punch against his face. He staggered to the side but Draco pulled him back, refusing to give him the chance to gather his wits.

The kiss sure woke him up, though.

"Mph!" he growled, struggling like a fish that had been lured out of the water.

Malfoy slid his knee up Harry's inner thigh, carefully coming into contact with the Gryffindor's groin.

That only caused Harry to go wild with murderous anger.

Both their eyes were wide open the entire time. And Draco could see the instant Harry's pathetic doe eyes morphed into the poisonous glare of a snake.

That was the look Draco enjoyed oh so much.

He watched the eyes flit about, looking for an escape. He was much stronger than Harry physically and, with the boy's hands tied up, there was a major limitation in his range of motion. Not that Potter didn't try despite that fact. Draco's feet were going to be sore by the end of the night; Harry had been stamping on them insistently the whole time. He wondered why Harry hadn't kneed him yet. That was the first thing he would have done if he were ever caught in such a humiliating position.

He bit down on Harry's lip, the one that he had spilt the night before. He pulled on it, drawing it away from Harry's clamped teeth. Harry's eyes watered as a sharp pain indicated that the cut had opened up again. Draco could taste the blood against his tongue.

"I'm much better than Weaslette, huh?"

Harry hissed in response, gnashing his teeth at Draco who merely moved his head to the side to avoid getting bitten.

"So… here's what you are going to do," Draco said as though he were having a fun little chat with his best friend. "Get rid of that pathetic excuse for a girlfriend because I think I'm interested." He slid his tongue against Harry's neck, eliciting a revolted shiver out of the boy. "_Quite_ interested."

"I think I'm about to hurl," Harry said hoarsely, licking his lip to get rid of the blood.

Draco smirked, now moving up to Harry's ear and nibbling on the earlobe. "It's not a joke, Potter," he murmured.

Harry struck with his teeth again. This time he hit skin, biting down on Draco's neck.

Draco twisted his fingers around Harry's hair and wrenched him back, smacking the back of his head against the wall. Harry let out a stifled groan, grimacing as pain laced through him. "That was rude," Draco said, his words smooth as satin despite the situation. "I think I'll return the favor."

Harry's head was tilted forcibly to the side and Draco attached his teeth to the unblemished neck. Harry inhaled sharply while Draco exhaled in bliss. He toyed with the flesh, sucking on it as though it were a delicious dessert to be savored to its fullest. He started rubbing against Harry's groin again. It was all a part of his plan.

"S-stop?" Harry stammered. The snake had been replaced by the doe once again.

Draco would much rather deal with the asp.

He let go of Harry's neck and made him look straight ahead again. "I'm going to have my way with you."

Harry blinked at Draco, a flicker of confusion and horror sliding across his eyes before it changed to amusement and shock. "Fucked in the head, Malfoy?" he scoffed. "I'm not interested in your – no doubt outrageous – sexual exploits. Thank you for the generous offer."

The boys smirked at each other, wondering who would break first.

"Not an offer. A fair warning," Draco said.

"And the answer's no," Harry repeated.

Draco tsked, jerking his brows in defeat. "I'd like to point out the situation you are in at the moment, Potter," he said.

"And _I'd_ like to remind you of the situation _you're_ in, Malfoy," Harry breathed, bringing his knee up hard and catching Draco off-guard.

"Fuck," Draco groaned, falling to his knees. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Harry lifted his foot and placed it on Draco's shoulder, pushing him back. Draco fell onto the cold ground, rolling around in a rather undignified manner. That was enough time for Harry to wiggle out of his bindings, slowly but successfully. He knelt down beside Malfoy with a patronizing smile. "Doesn't feel good at all, does it?" he asked.

"Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up!" Draco moaned. "You lunatic! You could've _killed_ me!"

"Who? Me?" Harry asked in mock astonishment. "I wouldn't dare. You're such a precious little boy with an embarrassing crush." He patted Draco's cheek patronizingly.

"Argh!" Draco roared, curling into himself.

"And," Harry added, leaning down. "I'm not with Weaslette anymore. Didn't you hear?" he whispered.

Draco looked up in shock, blinking at Harry.

"Hmm," he shrugged, getting up and pulling on his wrinkled robe. "I don't appreciate sexual assault," he said, straightening his tie. "Expect a payback."

"Potter?"

"Malfoy?"

"Are you _flirting_ with me?" Draco asked, sitting up gingerly.

"Who? Me?" Harry asked in turn, walking away with a short laugh.

* * *

"Mmm. Are you deliberately bad?" Draco asked in reproach, wiping his mouth.

"I'm not bad!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco glared Harry into silence. "Just relax, will you? Sheesh, it's like trying to get into Azkaban," he murmured, leaning in.

"You're trying to tongue murgh!" He was kissed into silence. And, true to his instincts, his mouth clamped shut, refusing Draco's teasing tongue.

Draco grew tired of that game quite quickly. He slid his fingers down Harry's chest to his navel, stroking him with light fingers through his shirt. "Ah," Harry gasped as soon as his head started to swim.

Draco licked Harry's tongue in triumph, having 'broken into Azkaban' as he thought of it.

Meanwhile, Harry's tongue recoiled to the back of his throat, causing him to choke. But choking was better than touching Draco's tongue, right?

Draco deepened the kiss and extended his tongue, searching frantically. Harry's mouth was ravished to the sound of soft growls and appreciative sighs. Draco unbuttoned a couple buttons from Harry's shirt and slid his hand in, stroking the soft body teasingly. Harry unfurled his tongue in response with an uncontrollable shudder.

"Hn?" Draco asked, opening his eyes.

"Nhn," Harry nodded, melting in Draco's arms. He could hardly breathe, but that didn't really matter. He _had_ to learn to kiss like that. He had to learn to kiss someone's breath away.

It was three more minutes before Draco stopped his enthusiastic frenching. Yes, Harry was bad at kissing. But he was amazingly good at being submissive. The boys panted after breaking apart, swallowing hard to wet their throats and tasting each other on their lips. "I'm good, huh?" Draco asked with a soft smile.

"Oh yeah," Harry sighed, sliding down the wall and sitting on his haunches tiredly. "Really good."

"One more time, then," Draco announced, kneeling down and capturing Harry's lips, muffling the terrified protest.

* * *

The class stood around the cauldron so they could watch Professor Slughorn's demonstration. Draco managed to sidle next to Harry, both of them garnering a spot at the edge of the circle.

Harry started slightly when he felt a soft touch against the small of his back. He turned a mild glare towards Draco who paid no attention to him since he was incredibly absorbed by Professor Slughorn's words. His hand, however, crept lower still. Harry grimaced when he felt the fingers start to knead his arse rather lecherously. He slapped Draco's hand away. It returned a moment later. Harry tried to move away, even though he knew that attempting to do so was fruitless. They fidgeted in unison, tugging and shoving at each other.

Harry reached the end of his limit when he felt the groping fingers shifting towards his zipper. His elbow connected with Draco's navel. A sharp intake of breath was followed by a crash of desks ramming into each other and chairs toppling over. It wasn't long before Harry was straddling Draco and punching the living daylights out of him.

Five minutes later, the two were in the Hospital Wing being treated for skinned knuckles and black eyes.

And an hour after that, they stumbled into the broom closet while frantically clawing each other's shirts.

* * *

"Not tonight," Harry murmured, pushing away Draco half-heartedly.

"Um… I don't work around your convenience, Potter," Draco said, piquing a brow before grabbing Harry by the nape of the neck and kissing him demandingly.

Harry wiggled out of Draco's hold, arms outstretched to keep him away. "I'm serious," he tried to explain. "I… I'm really tired, that's all."

"This should wake you up, then," Draco smiled roguishly, winding his arms around Harry's narrow waist to pull him in.

"Damn it, Malfoy," Harry insisted, anger seeping into his voice. "Let me go."

"Hmm…" Draco made a show of thinking. Then he looked into the emerald eyes and said, "No."

Harry's hand blurred as it struck Draco's cheek. Draco turned his head from the impact, blinking at the ground in bewilderment. Damn, that hurt...

Harry was in shock, wondering why on Earth he had done that. He felt Draco pull away carefully. And he watched Draco's jaw clench and unclench. Then the Slytherin turned on his heel and walked away. "Shit," Harry breathed in horror, running after Draco.

Draco smirked when he heard sprinting steps moving towards him. Of course Potter would run after him like the idiot priss he was.

Harry whipped Draco around and kissed him in earnest, apologizing through the gesture. Draco didn't lift a finger, letting Harry do all the work for once. Harry sighed in distress when he felt no response. He wound his arms around Draco's neck and hugged him close. "I don't know why I did that," he whispered.

"Are you always this abusive?" Draco deadpanned.

Harry shook his head furiously. "You just… it's you," he confessed.

"You hit me, Potter."

"I know."

"I'd like compensation," Draco sniffed haughtily, folding his arms against his chest.

"What compensation?" Harry asked, his eyes staying on his shoes.

"A kiss."

"I already kissed you."

"Another one, idiot," Draco huffed.

Harry shifted his weight nervously, much to Draco's glee. He loved making Potter squirm. Then Harry looked up and leaned in, hands against Draco's chest and rising up on his toes.

Draco turned his head to the side.

Harry opened his eyes wide when his lips touched Draco's cheek. His fingers tightened against Draco's shirt, bunching it together as he pressed a sweet kiss against pink-tinged skin.

"_And_ I want to hit you back," Draco added.

Harry laughed in response, hiding his embarrassed face against Draco's shoulder. "Like hell you will…"

* * *

"So… sex is a must, right?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Ugh! In your dreams," Harry scowled. "You're _really_ gross."

"Let's try, yeah?" Draco urged, wiggling his brows. "No pain, no gain."

"And pray tell me why you want to be stuffed in the arse so bad," Harry asked in mock rapture.

Draco pinched Harry's cheeks with a condescending smile. "I'd like to stuff _you_ up the arse, Potter."

Harry gagged in response.

* * *

"God damn it," Draco panted, falling onto the rumpled sheets. "You're marvelous."

Harry murmured incoherently, his back turned to Draco as sleep dragged him down. Draco would have none of it. He forced Harry to turn around. Harry blinked up at him piteously, groaning in dismay. "Please let me sleep?"

"Our bodies are incredibly compatible," Draco gushed.

"We're _not_ having sex again, if that's what you're insinuating."

"Oh, come on!" Draco urged excitedly.

"Brute," Harry grumbled, shaking his head.

"I intend to make you my boyfriend," Draco warned.

"I intend to hang myself the day you succeed," Harry mumbled, tucking his head under Draco's chin.

Draco clutched Harry tight, deliriously euphoric as he grinned. "You're _my_ Potter," he reminded Harry.

"Mhm," Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever his highness orders."

"Does this mean you're gay?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Shut up," Harry snarled.

"Because that's great, you know? I don't mind that at all," Draco continued.

"You're gay too."

"I'm bi," Draco said importantly.

"Just stop talking. You give me a headache every time you open your mouth to make a bloody comment," Harry grumbled, kissing Draco's lips shut.

* * *

"I guess that's it, then," Harry said, smiling at Draco. "It's been… interesting."

"Hmm," Draco murmured, swaying with the motion of the Hogwarts Express. They had finally graduated and now it was time to come to terms with the real world...

"I don't know whether to beat you up or kiss you," Harry added with a devilish wink.

"I'd much rather have a kiss," Draco confessed, pressing a flirtatious peck on Harry's neck.

"Of course, you would," Harry chuckled, leaning his head against Draco's shoulder. "You've… helped me get my mind off of stuff. Thank you."

"Less talking, more kissing," Draco reminded Harry.

"Mhm," Harry complied, tilting his head to the side and kissing Draco slowly. Their arms wound around each other comfortably, fingers weaving through hair and clutching at shirts. Their goodbye kiss. Might as well make it worth it. Draco slid the compartment door open and walked backwards into it, never letting go of Harry. They spun around so Draco could bear down on the slighter boy, pushing him onto his back against the seats. Harry parted his legs and wrapped them around Draco's waist, hugging him close. Draco's fingers were already working down Harry's buttons, fumbling frantically.

"Ahem."

"Wha-" Harry whipped his head to the side, ogling Blaise who was sitting across from them with his legs pulled up and a book in his lap.

"Hello," Blaise said cordially.

"Shit! Malfoy!" Harry snarled, shoving Draco off of him. "You-you-you… Fuck you!"

"What?" Draco laughed. "He wouldn't believe me!"

Harry snapped his fist forward, catching Draco's nose. With a sharp groan, the Slytherin fell to the ground. Harry quickly buttoned up his shirt, daring Blaise to comment.

Blaise was only too happy to oblige.

"Never took you to be the bottom," he murmured casually.

"Damn it," Harry grimaced, kicking Draco's stomach before standing up and blinking away his dizziness. "Forget everything you saw, got it? Nothing happened."

"Of course. My lips are sealed," Blaise promised.

Harry cast a disgusted look at Draco who was now coughing because of that kick to the gut. "And you," he hissed, kneeling down. He latched onto Draco's hair and pulled. Draco arched up in response, gasping in pain. "I fucking hate you," Harry growled, kissing him aggressively for a fleeting moment before letting him go. "I never want to see your ugly face again. Good riddance." He stood up and strode out of the compartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

Draco let out a lovesick sigh as he stared longingly at the closed door.

"Oh, shut up," Blaise muttered, kicking his best friend.

* * *

_Present day_

Jacob blinked once. Then again. Then a third time.

Then the house rocked with roaring laughter.

"Jake!" Harry whined, clapping his hands over Jacob's mouth.

"But it's so funny!" Jacob exclaimed, his words muffled by his laughs and Harry's hands.

"It's not! I only told you because you promised!"

Jacob shook his head to get rid of his makeshift restraint. "I promised not to tell," he said importantly. "I never promised not to laugh."

"Look, I know it's dumb and he's definitely not worth talking about," Harry said piteously. "Please?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone," Jacob simpered, kissing Harry. "Except my pack."

"JACOB BLACK!"


	15. Buy Me

**Title:** Buy Me?

**Summary:** Seriously... So much smut in this, it doesn't even have a plot line. Readers, beware!

**Rating:** XXX (No joke!)

* * *

Draco was nursing his third drink of the night when the stool beside him was drawn out. He cast an absent look to the right, letting his eyes linger for a moment on the man before he looked down at his drink again.

"What are you having?"

Draco swirled the whiskey around in the glass. "Why?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe I can buy you one."

A corner of his lip turned up. "Hmm…" He paused for a moment, letting the alcohol settle against the ice. "Or maybe you can buy… me?" he asked, looking up with a bold smirk.

Harry leaned an elbow on the table, resting his chin against his palm. "Really?" he asked, eyeing Draco calmly.

"Yes," Draco answered, his gaze wandering towards Harry's hand.

Harry followed the gaze and found it resting against the ring on his finger. He slid it off with ease, dropping it into his pocket before looking up at Draco once again. "Now why would I do that?"

Draco glanced away and finished his drink in one gulp. "Suit yourself," he said, fishing out a few sickles from his pocket and sliding it across the bar, then getting up.

Harry caught him by the wrist. "I never said no."

"You never said yes."

"Where?"

"Where would you like to go?"

Harry pondered for a moment and Draco let him take his time. After roving his eyes over Draco for a few moments, he disapparated without a warning.

"Whoa!" Draco gasped, the wind knocked out of him from the unexpected travel.

"Different from those sleazy hotels, huh?" Harry said, pulling off his coat and discarding it on the ground. "So?"

The room was warm and lit with glowing lights that were floating in strategically placed spots around the dressers, desk and bed. It was inviting, sultry…

"So," Draco murmured.

"You haven't told me your name."

"Haven't told me yours."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that. "Alright. No names. Where do we begin?" he asked, arching his brows at Draco.

Draco jerked Harry forward. He folded into the touch, feeling lips against his neck and hands on his back. Not to be outdone, he reached under the plain blue shirt Draco was wearing, mapping the lean torso. He felt a soft sigh against his cheek and he thrilled, now moving his hands along the man's hips. Smooth and nearly hairless, his skin was like a woman's – delicate and waiting to be touched.

"Take this off," Harry whispered, tugging Draco's shirt from the inside.

Draco complied, tossing his crumpled shirt onto the floor.

Harry eyed Draco appraisingly.

"Like what you see?" Draco asked, raking fingers through ruffled black hair.

"You could say that." Harry reached out to touch the unblemished stomach.

Draco easily stepped away. "Twenty Galleons," he said in a silken tone.

"Even to touch?" Harry asked cheekily while pulling out his wand.

"Even to _look_," Draco corrected, holding out his palm.

Harry waved his wand, floating over an ornate red velvet bag. With a few complex signatures, he opened it and counted out twenty gold coins. "Is it worth it?" he asked as he dropped the coins onto Draco's hand. It overflowed so that Draco had to use his other hand to catch the falling gold. Harry didn't wait for an answer that was no doubt going to be sarcastic and suave. He pulled the pale man forward by the back of his neck and kissed him demandingly.

Draco staggered away from Harry, a disgusted expression on his face. "I don't kiss," he growled, clutching the twenty Galleons close to his chest.

Harry grabbed a fistful of coins from the bag and pushed Draco against the bed, then proceeding to shower him with gold. "And now?" Harry leaned down for another possessive kiss.

He felt Draco smile against his lips.

Harry chuckled as he upended the bag of money onto Draco who parted his mouth and invited in a teasing tongue. Harry dragged his hands up Draco's chest, pressing cold metal against hot skin. Draco shivered but kept his fists to his chest, guarding his twenty Galleons without hesitation.

Until Harry's hands slid into his pants, that is.

"Shit," Draco breathed, letting go of his money so he could pull Harry's hands back.

"Oh?"

"Hn," Draco gasped as fingers wrapped around his arousal without shame. Coins clinked around them. "You're… fast."

"I can't wait," Harry responded while undoing the button on Draco's jeans and unzipping it.

"Hmm," Draco relaxed.

They moved in unison as Harry pushed Draco's pants down – his back arching up and Harry's body bowing to accommodated him. They met for another kiss after falling back onto the mattress. Soft snarls played between them as they tasted each other without restraint. "Leave yours on," Draco gasped out, clutching at Harry's jeans.

"M'kay," Harry sighed when he was rolled over onto his back.

Draco weaved his fingers through raven hair, teasing it. His lips were against Harry's chest, sucking and nipping with satisfied moans. Harry hummed in appreciation, rutting against Draco with his nails dragging along naked skin. The coins clinked gently as they moved with each other, in tune to every touch and breath.

"Kiss me," Harry whispered. Draco found no reason to argue, moving up to Harry's lips and bestowing a wet kiss against hot lips. Harry groaned as his restraint snapped without his permission. His legs moved on their own accord, falling open and inviting Draco lustfully.

"You bought _me_, remember?"

"I did."

Draco smiled innocently, undoing Harry's jeans with some difficulty. "Like this," he said, leaving Harry half-exposed. "Do with me as you please. You paid a heck of a lot of money for me," he whispered huskily. "I'm no thief." He bit down on Harry's stomach.

"Ah," Harry groaned in pleasure.

"Hmm," Draco hummed with a roguish smile.

Harry exhaled forcefully. "Damn it," he muttered, shoving Draco off of him and forcing him against the mattress facedown.

"Aggressive," Draco noted, getting up on his knees while keeping his cheek against the pillow. Harry had whisked the tube of lube from his bedside by then, slicking his hands thoroughly. Draco let out a strangled groan when he felt cold hands touching him intimately. Harry tugged the hard erection a few times, lingering around the hot tip that was engorged and throbbing. Draco dug his fingers into the mattress to keep from crying out. He wanted to draw this out for as long as possible. His stomach quivered with each soft touch. He moved with Harry, meeting his hand with a steady rhythm.

"And now," Harry said, letting go of the hot erection, "I want to see you masturbate."

Draco's brow arched slowly as he turned back around and looked up at Harry. "You what?" he muttered questioningly.

"I want to see you get yourself off," Harry smirked.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now."

Draco blinked at Harry for a few pensive moments. "Okay," he said, touching his sensitive tip with his fingers and closing his eyes, getting comfortable. He started tentatively, the lubricant Harry had slicked on making everything that much more pleasurable. He slid his fist down his shaft with deliberate slowness, letting out a soft and almost inaudible moan. He curled his legs under him, rising up fluidly onto his knees. With one arm behind him, supporting his body's weight onto the mattress, he rutted his hips in a sultry manner. He tightened his grip on his cock just enough to cause some discomfort and even more excitement. He felt his body flashing hot and then cold, heat causing his cheeks to flush and sweat to bead across his neck.

"Oh," he exhaled, pausing for a second to let the first wave pass through him. He calmed it down with even breaths before starting up again.

He was building up to a wonderful climax, shivering and breathing heavily as he quickened his pace. Pre-cum started to mix in with the lubricant, causing more excitement and, in turn, more pre-cum.

"Ah," he breathed, the second wave crashing through him. Almost there. He fondled his sensitive balls as well now, pinching them and teasing them while shivering. He choked back an arduous cry, quickly losing the erotic sensations when his fingers switched positions. "Damn it," he whimpered, trying to find the spot again. He was on his back now, hips raised above the bed and both hands frantically pumping. "C-c-coming," he choked out.

In a flurry of violent movement, his arms were shoved to either side of him and he was left without stimulation. He opened his eyes to find Harry pinning him down. "What?" he asked shakily.

"You forgot about me, didn't you?" Harry murmured, scattering kisses down Draco's neck. "I'm right here."

Draco smiled in embarrassment, relaxing onto the sheets with Harry moving across him with ease. He _had_ forgotten about Harry in the heat of the moment. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Mhm," Harry acknowledged, tracing the length of Draco's cock and moving down under his balls to his tight sphincter. "Here?"

Draco hummed in approval, shifting his legs wider apart. "Slow. I'm not used to this," he breathed.

"You don't let your other… _clients_… use you?" Harry asked delicately.

"You're my first."

Harry circled the hairless depression a few times, coaxing it into relaxing. "I'll do it slow," he promised. "So slow that you'll go out of your mind. And when that happens, I'll pull out and watch you beg."

Draco laughed throatily, nodding as dizziness took away his speech. His imagination was always too much for him.

"And if I like the way you beg for _me_," Harry said, punctuating the last word with a gentle flick of his tongue to Draco's engorged tip, "I just _might_ consider finishing you off."

"O-okay," Draco stammered, feeling Harry push a finger through his sphincter. It was slick enough to slide through. "So."

"So?" Harry smiled.

"What would you like to do to me?"

His smile widened. "Want me to spell it out for you?" he asked, ghosting kisses against Draco's stomach and causing them to clench and quiver.

"Hmm."

"Well," he sighed. "First…" He brought his mouth down on Draco's arousal, taking half of it in his mouth and sucking gently. Draco moaned in appreciation, his fingers finding their way towards the nape of Harry's neck. He pushed down with a light touch and Harry complied with ease, rolling his tongue along the erect penis. Then he pulled away and wiped the saliva off his chin. Draco looked down at him with hooded mercury eyes, willing him to continue. "Then," he whispered, reaching up to bite down on Draco's pert nipple while pushing a second finger in and stretching him out.

"Then?" Draco exhaled.

"Want it deep?" Harry purred.

Draco let out a choked murmur.

"And… messy?"

"Yes," he shivered. "Anything you want."

Harry fitted in a third finger and felt the muscles tightening around him. He curled his fingers upwards, prodding Draco's prostate and bladder. "Like this?" he asked.

"Like that," Draco smiled. "Just like that."

"Know what I want to do to you?"

Draco tilted his head and looked at Harry dreamily. "What?" he asked, arching in for a kiss. Harry flicked his tongue over Draco's lips, tasting every bit of him. Draco closed his teeth over the tongue, rolling it around in his mouth. Delicious…

Harry pulled back to look down at Draco. "I…" he breathed, leaning in, "am going to fuck the cum out of you."

Draco bit his lip to keep from laughing and moaning simultaneously. He dug his toes into the bed and lifted his hips up. Harry pulled his fingers out and slicked himself. Draco dragged a pillow from the top of the bed and slid it under him, then wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. They moved towards each other, Harry slipping in with relative ease and Draco opening up to take him in.

Five minutes later, Draco had his head thrown to the side, biting down on his arm while Harry hovered over him, fully sheathed and attempting to control himself. "Too fast?" he asked, trying to get the man under him to look up.

"Hurts more than I thought it would," Draco exhaled, shaking his head. "Not fast. It's fine."

"We'll wait, then," Harry rumbled. He eased Draco's muscles by grinding his hips. "Tell me when you're ready."

"I will." Draco made sure to breathe in a steady rhythm.

Harry pulled out and massaged Draco's stomach encouragingly for a few moments until both of them had caught their breaths. He grabbed the lube again and slicked himself well while Draco readjusted against the bed. "Where does it hurt?"

"I don't know," Draco frowned. "It's nothing."

Harry pressed the tip of his erection against the tight sphincter and it slid in. All of it slid in. "Oh, wow," he groaned as he was wrapped in unbearable heat. "S-sorry."

"It's fine," Draco laughed breathlessly. "This is fine. Doesn't hurt anymore."

"Sure?"

"Mhm. Feels good."

Harry pressed a hand to Draco's cheek, coaxing him into opening his eyes. "Where?" he asked.

"Everywhere."

He pressed his lips against the pale column of skin in front of him. Draco tilted his head to the side, allowing more access to his neck. "You are beautiful," Harry praised. "Just… ravishing."

"Mmm," Draco hummed, sliding his hands down Harry's back and under his jeans and boxers so he could cup the well-formed arse and push him in further. "And you are so hot."

"I love you."

Draco nuzzled Harry. "Stay in character."

Harry chuckled while picking his head up to smile at Draco. "I don't think I can anymore," he mumbled. "I can't believe you're letting me do this."

Draco pulled his hands away from Harry and swept them across the bed, grabbing a handful of money. "For this, I'd do anything," he winked.

"Bastard," Harry smirked, kissing Draco's breath away while slowly thrusting.

Draco trembled and squirmed against the cock that was slowly burrowing in and out of him. His nails dug into Harry's skin and his breath came in spurts as panic and arousal set in, making him drip sweat. It felt so good to be this close to Harry. It felt so good to be loved like this.

"On your hands and knees," Harry murmured.

Draco complied without hesitation the moment Harry pulled out of him. He rolled over and parted his knees, leaning into the pillows at the headboard. Harry inserted himself into the fleshy orifice once again, gliding his hand down Draco's slick spine. Draco wrapped his fist around his aching erection, jerking it with increasing speed.

"No." Harry slapped Draco's hand away.

"What?" Draco asked brokenly.

"I want to fuck the cum out of you, remember?"

"Harry, please," Draco panted.

"Stay in character," Harry murmured, weaving his fingers through Draco's hair and jerking him up. Draco hissed as he arched up off the bed, his back curving spectacularly to display his hardened muscles. He ended up kneeling on the bed with his head against Harry's shoulder, pressed chest to back and lips melded together as they rutted and heaved. Harry banded an arm around Draco's stomach and they moved in synchrony. "Tell me."

Draco moved his lips away so he could inhale sharply. "I c-can't… Not like this," he whimpered.

"Can't what?"

"Come."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how," Draco whispered, his words a jumbled mess. "Please. Please."

"Please what?"

"H-how?"

Harry smiled devilishly as he wrapped his fingers around Draco's leaking cock. "Like this," he murmured, plunging into Draco with a hard thrust.

Draco screamed in release, scrambling away from Harry's reach and falling against the bed as he came in spurts, his arms around his stomach. Harry crawled over to him and turned him onto his back, sliding into the spasming rings of muscles with ease. "No, no, no," Draco babbled.

"Yes," Harry growled while kissing Draco with a sultry tongue playing between them.

"Oh," Draco mewled. "This is so good! Why didn't you tell me how good this is?"

"Didn't think you'd enjoy it this much."

"I want to come again," Draco shuddered. "So many times. Like this, Harry. Just like this, okay?"

"As many times as you want," Harry promised.

Draco forced Harry into a fierce kiss as their hips picked up speed. "Fuck, you're so big," he half-sobbed. "I can feel you moving in me."

"Good," Harry grunted, trapping Draco in a makeshift cage and forcing himself deeper and deeper into the hot, supple heat surrounding him erotically. "So tight."

"Slow, slow," Draco begged.

Harry all but stopped, still halfway inside Draco. He gradually pulled back, dragging the walls out with him. "Hmm?" he asked.

"Mhm," Draco nodded, splaying his hand over Harry's stomach. "As slow as you can go."

Harry made love to Draco at an agonizingly slow pace. His fingers sculpted his lover's body, tracing each muscle and bone with relish. The slower he moved, the deeper he was able to go. Now he was glistening in sweat as well. It dripped onto Draco and their hair was soon plastered against their flushed skins. Harry caressed Draco's cheek, whispering, "I'd give you the world for this, hmm?"

"I know." Draco shivered at the mere thought of Harry _looking_ at him. _This_ was far beyond those thoughts. _This_ was enough to send him convulsing and writhing on the bed. He would do this for just a look, never mind the world. "You've already given me the world."

Harry knocked foreheads with Draco. "You say the darnedest things, Malfoy." He slid his palm over Draco's body, spreading the warm seed he had spilled across his stomach.

"Don't do that," Draco murmured.

"Why not?" Harry asked, pressing his fingers against Draco's lips. "I bought you, remember?"

Draco flicked his tongue out and parted his mouth, taking in two of Harry's fingers and sucking on them thirstily.

"Hmm? You're wet here too?" Harry teased, feeling saliva coat his fingers. Draco nodded helplessly as he tasted salt and warmth against Harry's hand. "I'm going to go fast now, okay? Don't bite me." Draco moaned and twisted the sheets in his fists, tensing.

Harry plunged in with fierce strength, jolting Draco and causing his muscles to tighten. He writhed but didn't bring his jaws together. Instead he sucked Harry's fingers with intensity. Harry stroked Draco's tongue as he thrust into the man, sawing through him with heavy breaths and grunts to accompany him. Draco's hips moved on its own accord. He was aroused by every sound Harry made and he tried to wrench more out of the man. Their limbs tangled together and their voices rang through the room.

Harry dragged his fingers out of Draco's mouth and down his chest, slicking him.

Draco crooned as flutters of desire rushed through him, from his loins to his heart. His arms found purchase around Harry's neck, holding on tight.

Harry needed but to slide his hand over Draco's erection a few times to get him off. He arched into Harry as he climaxed a second time. Harry gasped as he felt the heat closing in on his arousal, stirring him. They slowed unsteadily and he laid Draco against the pillows while catching his breath.

Draco's head was turned to the side and he was staring into nothing with half-closed eyes. His breath moved in and out of him through parted, wet lips. With his platinum hair spread across the pillow and his pale skin against the red sheets, he appeared angelic.

"Hey," Harry murmured.

Draco looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"Alright?"

Draco closed his eyes lightly. "I… I feel drunk," he slurred. "Feels good. Strange."

"Only been an hour."

The corners of his mouth curled up into a lazy smile. "How long do you have me for?" he asked.

"Well," Harry said slowly as he started moving against Draco once again. "For all this money, I would say… _at __least_ two weeks."

"Two weeks," Draco chuckled heavily. "I'll be dead at this rate."

"I wouldn't want that." Harry gave Draco's arm a gentle tug and he followed the pull, still attached to Harry's cock. They switched positions so Harry was lying on the bed and Draco was straddling him, holding himself up on his knees. "Go on."

"No," Draco smirked.

"Draco."

"What?" He feigned coy ignorance as he bent down and planted a soft kiss against Harry's lips.

"You're _clearly_ supposed to be the bottom in this relationship."

He bit those lips without hesitation, growling in annoyance.

Harry teased Draco's hair absently. "You already came twice," he murmured.

"So?" Draco frowned.

"Doesn't strike you as odd?"

"No."

"Fine, fine," Harry said in appeasement.

"Hmph." Draco slowly slid down the length of Harry's arousal, settling against it firmly. "This doesn't mean anything."

"Sure, it doesn't," Harry said with a steady grin. He absently fondled with Draco's cock that was half-erect already. They were both sticky and drenched by then, Draco more so than him. "It really feels that good, yeah?"

Draco didn't give Harry the satisfaction of hearing the answer to that. He rocked against the erection, trying to stimulate his prostate to his liking. Simply grinding against Harry did it for him. He squeezed at intervals, smiling when he heard broken exhales from Harry. His hands were splayed against Harry's chest and he could feel every movement under his. Harry was staring up at him with ardent admiration and wonder, appreciating his beauty.

Draco shivered when Harry's hands suddenly moved to his hips and towards his navel.

"How far up am I?" Harry pressed down on Draco's stomach.

"D-don't do that," Draco panted.

"Why?"

"I'll come," he laughed helplessly. "I'll seriously come, Potter."

"Then come." Harry massaged Draco's stomach slowly.

Draco moaned in appreciation as he increased the intensity of his movement, stimulating Harry and himself as he did so. He moved one hand and pressed it against Harry's so he could shift it to the right spot. "There," he cracked, his head falling forward as Harry pressed against his full stomach. "You're there."

"Do what you want," Harry said.

"I-I need you to… H-Harry?"

Harry stroked Draco while thrusting up.

"Can't breathe," Draco whimpered, falling forward and hiding his face against his lover's shoulder. "F-faster. So much faster."

Harry rolled them over and slammed into Draco repeatedly. Their toes curled and their mouths melded together as they made passionate love. Draco was frantically trying to finish while Harry had his fingers scrunching up strands of blond hair to hold their kiss steady.

"Oh _God_," Draco cried out. "Fuck me!"

Harry couldn't help his amused grin. Draco was never one to call out lewd things during sex. The fact that simply _hearing_ the wild cry sent sparks up his spine was not something he was proud of, but he was not about to let such an opportunity slide. "What did you say?" he asked heavily.

Draco was too far gone to catch his tongue. "Harry," he choked out. "Please. Please!"

"What did you say?" Harry prodded. His hand wrapped around Draco's pulsating arousal.

"A-as hard as you want," Draco begged. "Please, fuck me as hard as you want."

Harry felt his orgasm rolling out of him as he stared down at Draco's erotic expression. "I'm coming," he said shakily, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he thrust in deep and climaxed, spilling his seed into the warmth that enveloped him.

Draco let out a long drawn out moan as he trembled while having his third orgasm. He came in spurts, convulsing around Harry while pressing his hand against his mouth to try and stifle his voice. By the time he came down from his high, he was biting down on his fingers lightly and slicking them with saliva, which somehow aroused him further.

He looked up at Harry with teary eyes.

"You came with me," Harry smiled, wiping the sweat off his lover's forehead. "That was nice."

"Mhm," Draco sniffed.

"Not done yet, are we?"

"I don't know," Draco whimpered. "I can't think."

Harry slowly moved against Draco, spreading his semen inside the man and slicking his walls. "Ask me to fuck you again," he whispered.

"F-fuck me," Draco moaned.

Harry was gentle this time and he let Draco feel all of him with each plunge. He pressed loving kisses against Draco's chest. "You're the best thing in my life, okay?" he murmured.

"Mhm."

"And… if you ever get tired of me… you can just tell me."

"I will."

Harry hugged Draco close, his heart bursting with adoration.

"Fuck me, Harry," Draco groaned.

"Hmm," Harry sighed, loving every second of this. Draco could do no wrong, not when he was like this.

"Love me…"

"Yes," Harry whispered, climaxing quietly. He waited for a couple of minutes before finally pulling out of Draco. He slid down and parted Draco's legs, licking his limp cock enticingly. Draco mumbled incoherently and his fingers weaved through Harry's hair once again, holding him in place.

He pleasured Draco with his tongue for a long while, getting twitches and heavy breaths as responses. He tasted salt and residue against the soft skin. He slid his fingers into Draco's rectum, stimulating him there as well. Draco ground his hips in time with Harry's ministrations. He was quiet now, tuckered out and caught between wakefulness and sleep. Harry teased him into a calm orgasm. With Draco watching through half-closed eyes, Harry swallowed with relish before licking him clean. He knew how Draco loved to see him do that. He would do anything for Draco.

He moved back up so they could kiss clumsily. "Tired?" he asked. Draco couldn't even laugh. He curled against Harry instead and fell asleep listening to their breathing.

* * *

He woke up just four hours later with the light streaming in from the windows. He cracked open his eyes and stared out into the sky. He was feeling so lightheaded that he was afraid to move, so he lay still for a few moments until he had steadied himself. Then he sat up with some trouble and blinked away the sleep from his eyes while wiping a corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Harry wasn't there.

"Hmm," he sighed. He was still surrounded by money.

He picked one gold coin up off the mattress, sliding his thumb over the Galleon.

Then he blushed in mortification before falling backwards and struggling under the sheets to hide himself. Last night had been spectacular and intense. He couldn't believe Harry was capable of all that. He couldn't believe _he_ was capable of all that. He tucked his chin in and squirmed. The things he had done, the words he had screamed… "Oh," he groaned in dismay.

He could smell the sex on him. It both revolted and aroused him. He could feel slickness between his legs. He didn't dare touch his arse for fear of what he would find. He kept his hands against his chest and squeezed his eyes shut.

He must have fallen asleep that way because he jolted in fright after what seemed like a mere second. He hurried pushed the sheets off his face and squinted up against the sun.

"Breakfast?" Harry murmured, pressing a kiss against Draco's forehead.

"Harry?" he croaked.

"Something wrong?" Harry sat down next to Draco, floating the breakfast tray over and setting it down once Draco had sat up against the pillows.

"Merlin, no," Draco sighed. "So good." He picked at the toast in front of him and nestled against Harry. "You smell so good," he murmured, inhaling the scent of bathwater and soap emanating from Harry. "I should take a shower too."

"After," Harry smiled. "You always get out of eating. Not today."

Draco ate a spoonful of scrambled eggs for Harry's sake. "It was fun, hmm?"

"Yeah. Different," Harry noted. "_Very_ different."

"So… All of this is for me?" Draco asked cheekily while gesturing to the coins scattered around them.

"Who else?" Harry simpered, fluttering kisses against Draco's cheek. "All for you."

Draco hummed with pleasure and slid his hand into Harry's. Then he frowned while lifting their hands up. "Do you _have_ to wear this?" he asked, gesturing at the ring on Harry's finger.

"I just _have_ to wear it," Harry said. "And you should _have_ to wear it too, prick."

"I don't like rings," Draco sniffed.

"This way people _know_ I'm married."

"And this way, people get to _guess_ whether I'm single," Draco said glibly, holding up his naked hand.

"You are such a bastard," Harry laughed.


	16. Dream

**Title:** Dream

**Summary:** Heh heh. Harry has a dream and he tries to get Draco to listen to him. I was just being silly with this one :D

**Rating:** T for suggestive themes.

* * *

"I had a weird dream yesterday."

Draco barely acknowledged Harry, too engrossed with the television show to even bother mumbling a response.

Harry was used to being ignored. He moved his hands under his head and stared up at the canopy. It was already past eleven but the two men weren't used to sleeping any earlier. Usually the sound of the TV put them to sleep. However, that night Draco was watching the news ardently, sitting up with a pillow on his lap and a late night snack in his hands.

After ten years together, things were bound to get boring.

Harry continued talking in any case. "I haven't had a dream like that in ages, you know," he sighed. He chewed on the side of his cheek for a few moments while trying to recollect his thoughts. "It's kind of embarrassing, really. Maybe I won't tell you."

"Hmm," Draco exhaled, evidently not having heard a word of what was being said to him.

Harry examined his thumb absently, noticing the hangnail. He pulled at it and glanced up at Draco's profile. "You weren't in it," he said, trying to instigate a response. He got nothing in return, so he sat up and reached over to grab the remote.

"I'm watching," Draco said distantly, pushing the remote out of Harry's reach. "Go to sleep."

Harry flopped back into bed and tsked. "Then I'll just tell you," he grumbled. He folded his arms against his chest and stared up at the roof again. "I think it was Christmas time or something. It was winter in any case and I was at the Burrow. I guess I was still at Hogwarts so Molly most likely just invited me. I've been going over there for so long now, it's practically tradition now. You should come sometime. I'll make sure it's not awkward for you... Are you listening?"

"Mhm."

Harry knew that meant no. "Well, it started off normal, you know? Nothing strange. It was a nice dream. We had a huge dinner and everyone was there. Even Rose and Hugo and Teddy and all of them. But Ron and Hermione and all of us were still, like, sixteen or something. I guess it wasn't all that normal now that I think about it."

Draco shifted his weight and clicked his tongue in irritation before increasing the volume with the remote.

Harry got the hint, of course. "Whatever," he muttered. The sound of the telly filled the room for many minutes. But try as he might, Harry couldn't sleep with that darned thing playing in the background. He flipped back and forth while trying to find a good position to sleep in. It was difficult because of the flashing lights and restless thoughts.

After ten minutes, he muttered curses under his breath and settled down on his back again so he could stare up at the ceiling.

"Anyway," he continued, "after dinner we all just went to sleep. And suddenly it was morning. But I guess it was too early for anyone else to be awake, so I went downstairs by myself. Hmm… I guess it _was_ Christmas because there were a lot of presents by the fireplace. I was about to search for my sweater that Molly makes me. She always makes me a sweater for Christmas. Then things got strange.

"Do you know Charlie, Draco? He's Ron's older brother, the one with the dragons. I haven't met him all that often. He's in Romania right now, I think. He's really cool. Anyway, _he_ suddenly shows up downstairs too. On top of that, he starts _talking_ to me." Harry scratched his chin absently. He was trying to recall how many times he had actually spoken with that man. He could probably count all his encounters on one hand. "And it was fine and all. He asked me about school and I think we talked about the Triwizard Tournament for a bit."

Draco increased the volume again.

Harry closed his eyes as he tried to remember the wispy dream. "Then he took me outside and we weren't in London anymore. Everything was big and green. There were dragons _everywhere_. I'm not kidding. It was fantastic. I even touched one. Charlie almost got burned when he tried to touch another one." He blindly reached out and pressed his palm against Draco's thigh. "Ever seen a dragon up close in real life, Draco?"

"Hmm."

"It's frightening. It's hard to believe those things are real," Harry yawned. "But when Charlie's around, it's kind of hard to be scared of dragons. You should hear the way he talks about them. Now that I think about it, I think he would get along _very_ well with Hagrid. Ron has this collection of dragon scales that his brother brought back from his trips up north. He's cool. Charlie, I mean… We wandered about for a bit and he showed me all sorts of neat dragons and stuff. When we went back inside the Burrow, everyone was still sleeping.

"Then he _kissed_ me," he murmured. "I wonder what that means… It started off as a proper snog, now that I think about it. There was probably mistletoe in the hall or something because I can't remember how he got me to go along with it." He frowned abruptly. "Actually… he's, like, ten years older than me. So he was probably twenty-six or something and I was sixteen. That's kind of gross. But it didn't _feel_ weird."

Harry opened his eyes a moment later and sighed loudly. "Then we ended up having sex."

"What?"

Harry tilted his head to look at Draco. "Were you listening?" he asked with a distant smile.

"He what?" Draco's attention stayed on the television but his fingers moved towards the remote.

"I said we had sex," Harry repeated loudly.

"Where?" The volume decreased.

Harry turned his neck so he could look out the window while hiding his smile. "At the Burrow."

"Where at the Burrow?"

"It's just a dream, Draco."

"Where?"

Harry threw an arm over his eyes but he couldn't keep his smile from showing. He knew that if he looked at Draco, he would end up either bursting into hysterical laughter or blushing until he was as red as a tomato. "Well, we started off on the floor. By the end of it, we were in the kitchen, against the fridge," he smirked.

"You had sex with him?"

"In my dreams," Harry clarified.

"Against the fridge?"

"It's just a dream."

"What did he do to you?"

Harry pulled his arm away and blinked at Draco incredulously. The man was still watching the television screen but his demeanor had shifted from placid to alert. Harry realized that he had struck a wrong chord. He didn't realize how easy it would be. "It's not real," he faltered.

Draco finally looked away from the program, tilting his head down so he was looking at the plain white pillow on his lap. "Did you fuck him or did he fuck you?" he asked quietly.

Harry could have just slapped Draco to snap him out of it. Or he could have at least laughed in his face. But he rather liked torturing his man. So he asked, "Have you ever met Charlie, Draco?" He paused for a few seconds, more for effect than for an answer. "Well, I guess even if you have, you don't remember him. He's _clearly_ a top, any way you look at him."

An audible click followed and Harry, who could only see Draco's profile, saw a muscle twitch in the man's jaw.

"He fucked me."

"Shut up," Draco hissed, silencing Harry with an angry kiss.

They struggled for a bit but Harry wasn't really trying so it was no surprise when he ended up pinned to the sheets with Draco's hands down his pants. He was having way too much fun with this to ruin it. "He's pretty rough with the dragons but he was really gentle with me," he said. "Don't worry."

Draco growled and forced his legs apart.

"And I think he knew French. It was super erotic when he talked."

Draco showered errant kisses on Harry while groping him shamelessly.

"Alright, alright," Harry laughed in surrender. "I'm sorry. Stop, stop!"

Draco didn't stop until after he had placed a loud and open-mouthed kiss on Harry's mouth.

Harry slid his fingers under Draco's shirt and stroked his hip with a satisfied smile. "Wanna know what else he did to me?"

"No."

Harry rolled them over and pulled the bed sheet over their heads. They were nose-to-nose with slightly quickened breath racing between them. "Well, first he-"

"Potter!" Draco exclaimed, clapping a hand over Harry's mouth. "There are some things you should _never_ tell me!"

Harry pushed Draco's hand away while chuckling. "We have full discretion, remember?"

"I don't want to hear your sex dreams! I have _never_ wanted to hear your sex dreams."

"Jealous?"

"I'm revolted," Draco snapped. "I'm disgusted. I'm-"

"Jealous," Harry finished, weaving his fingers into platinum hair and kissing the parted lips below him for a short moment before pulling away. "He wasn't as good as you."

"I'm going to sleep."

"Of course you are," Harry smiled, easing off of Draco and lying down beside him. "I'll try _really hard_ not to dream about Charlie again, okay?"

"Damn it," Draco groaned, turning on his side and tucking his head under Harry's chin. His hands gently pulled at the shirt Harry was wearing.

"Oh," Harry hummed knowingly. "You're imagining me and Charlie, aren't you?"

"Charlie and me. And no, I'm not," Draco whispered while ghosting kisses on Harry's neck and sliding his palms over the warm body pressed against him.

Harry brought his knee up and rocked it between Draco's legs. "Then why are you hard?" he asked with an innocent blink.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and took a calming breath. "Sometimes I just want to kill you, you know that?" he asked quietly.

"So kill me," Harry breathed as his back arched in response to yearning touches. "I'd love for you to kill me."

Draco kissed every inch of skin he could find with relish, eagerly eliciting responses and enjoying the shivers. "I love you, hmm?" he murmured. "Charlie can go fuck himself."

"He sure can," Harry grinned. "Because now it's your turn, Draco."

"I said shut up, Potter."


	17. Thunderstorms

**Title:** Thunderstorms

**Summary:** Panic attacks bring our two boys closer together

**Rating:** K+ (for swearing. I know. No smut. o.O)

* * *

The first crash of thunder jolted him violently, pushing him out of his thoughts and his perch. He staggered forward as the world spun. His heart was threatening to give way when another loud bang sent him to the ground where he curled up. It was the middle of the night and he was in a secluded part of the castle, but that did not seem to stop the storm. He knew he was being unreasonable. He knew that and he still could not stop himself from behaving this way. Every fiber in his body ached and blood boiled through him, making it painful to move even a small muscle.

For years now, his phobia had bested him. Now, whenever there was a storm warning, he would sneak out of his dorm so no one would see his pitiful form. It was the worst when it stormed at daytime. He would feign sickness and hide away in his bed on those days. Sometimes his panic attacks would be so severe that he would be disoriented for many minutes before returning to his senses. But no one knew.

No one knew until that night.

He suddenly found himself being pulled out of his stupor by a whisper. He was still less than coherent, so he could do nothing but listen.

"It will pass. It always passes."

And when he awoke the next day, he found himself on the dusty floor with faint rays of light streaming down from cracks he could not spot.

That day was torture for him. He waited and waited for mocking looks and hurtful words. He waited for teachers to come talk to him. He waited for friends to prod him into talking.

But he was met with normalcy.

It did nothing to soothe his worries. If not today, then tomorrow. One day everyone will know. For a twelve year old, those were quite harsh thoughts.

The whisper was not always present. Sometimes he would endure the night on his own. It stormed for just two months in the year, after all. He was not that weak.

However, on the days the whisper returned, he would feel stronger than before. The voice told the truth, of course. It always passes. After an hour, it always passes and life would go back to normal. It was just an hour of misery every other week for two months.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he washed his hands in the bathroom. Even after the tap was shut off, he could hear water pouring outside in the courtyard. It was supposed to be light rain. Weather could be so unpredictable. He crumpled the paper towel in his hands and chucked it at the bin forcefully. The weather messed with his mood.

A slow rumble sounded in the sky.

He took a shaky breath while running a hand through his hair. Perhaps it would pass. Perhaps he has nothing to worry about.

The thunderclap sent him reeling back and he would have fallen had he not bumped into the washbasins and caught himself in time. Not here. He needed to get somewhere private. No one must see him. Not like this. Not when he was falling apart.

He struck a soft body head on just as he was a mere five steps away from the door.

His heart sank further when he realized who he had bumped into.

Potter seemed staggered at first, but his lips soon curled into an expression of contempt. "Malfoy," he muttered. "Watch where-"

Another course of thunder suddenly crashed behind them, silencing the Gryffindor's words.

Draco nearly dropped to his knees in front of Harry. He would rather die than fall to his knees in front of Potter.

But, unexpectedly, instead of falling forward, he fell to the side as he was shoved out of the way. He stumbled into the open stall, striking the wall just as the door slammed shut. He barely heard angry footsteps stomping away because he had already curled into himself with his arms around his head and silent tears streaming down his face. He was so incredibly weak…

The next few weeks were pure torture. He was glad that the dungeons muffled the sounds. Unfortunately, he feared that if he slept in the dorm during thunderstorms, he would find himself panicking in front of his peers. So he was trudging up the stairs in the middle of the night when another panic attack settled into him without warning. He hadn't even heard thunder. He let out a strangled gasp and sank to the ground. He couldn't get his holding, however. He felt himself falling backwards down the staircase.

A hand latched onto his arm and jerked him forward. His knees struck stone and his wrists protested when he fell on them jarringly, but he wasn't tipping back anymore. He was engulfed in crushing arms instead.

A loud crash caused him to fold and whimper pathetically.

"It will pass."

His fingers curled into the softness before him. He couldn't see anyone but he felt a smooth touch against the side of his head and a firm arm around his side. It was stifling, yet comforting.

When he awoke a few hours later, he could not remember half of what had happened. He rolled his wrists with a tired wince. He remembered the whisper but nothing else. He was on the stairs with his back to the banister, sprawled over a few steps. It had been three years since their first encounter.

After that, he started noticing more physical touches during his paralyzing moments. He was pulled by the hand or squeezed in a forceful embrace. As much as he hated being touched, he knew that being held kept him grounded. It made him feel less alone. His fingers always scrunched the soft satin that he could not see.

"Why are you scared?"

He didn't know. He couldn't remember how it had started.

"You know it's nothing."

Of course he knew. He knew later. But at the moment, he knew he would die. Every crash of thunder meant he would die. He would die and it would be painful.

"I used to be scared of the dark."

He trembled silently, half-listening to the whisper. His heartbeat filled his ears but the whispers almost always made it through.

"Then I realized how stupid that was. So I stopped being afraid."

It wasn't the same. The dark was nothing to be scared of because it was easy to light a lamp in the dark. It was not easy to escape a storm. It was all around him, encompassing him. It was so much bigger than him and, no matter how hard he cried or fought, it would stay around him.

"Let's go outside."

He made to scramble away but the arms around him held him steady.

"I was just kidding."

He felt more tears falling as terror grappled at his heart. The echoing thunder made him curl into the warm body, however. He hid his face in his hands to stop from making a sound.

"Did I scare you?"

His voice caught many times, making him choke. But he managed to gasp, "No," defiantly.

"Ah. He speaks."

Only one word, but that was a feat in itself. He sniffed back his tears as that simple action drained him completely. And, when morning finally came, he found himself alone on the ground, curled up for warmth.

After that night, the whisper spoke so many words to him over the course of their encounters. Sometimes it would be mindless chatter about how the weather was going to be nice in a couple weeks. Sometimes it would tease and taunt him. Sometimes it would encourage him. Sometimes it would laugh at him. Sometimes with him…

Sometimes he could talk back.

"Why?" he asked quietly one evening.

The hand that was absently stroking his back stilled for a moment, as though in thought. Or perhaps simply hesitation. "You're sort of pathetic."

He nodded in agreement. "Pity." He knew that he should not be fine with garnering pity from anyone, but he didn't mind this form of pity. It was helping him.

"Pity."

Unfortunately he couldn't avoid all situations all the time.

When an unforeseen storm struck the school, students were just getting out of their third period classes.

The first sound of thunder was faint, but it was present. His face drained of all color and he took off in the opposite direction. He knew he was making a scene, but this was the lesser of two evils.

He staggered into the empty classroom but he couldn't even get his wand out to lock the door. He was shaking too fiercely. He would be found. He knew his friends were most likely checking room after room.

He nearly screamed when he heard a boom loud enough to shake the desks. He whipped around in fright and realized that he had run into a class facing the grounds. Rain was pouring and slapping against the glass. A flash of light brought him to his knees and he clapped his hands to his ears just as another thundering rumble struck from the sky.

He was suddenly pushed forward by a hard force. He nearly wept with relief as familiar arms wrapped around him. He twisted around and frantically grabbed the satin between his fingers. He tugged it down, feeling it slide and pool into his lap.

He didn't think twice as shrunk into Harry's arms.

"Shit."

Footsteps pulled Harry out of his shock and he grabbed his cloak to hurriedly throw over them. Draco bit down on Harry's robe as he felt his body start to shake uncontrollably. "It's okay," Harry whispered. "It will pass."

"Sh-shut up," Draco stammered. "Just shut up."

They heard the door open a little while later, but no one walked in. Looking inside, the group of Slytherins saw nothing out of the ordinary. The door was pulled shut unceremoniously and the two boys were left to their devices.

Draco wiped his tears against Harry's shirt and held back from sniffling. The terror of being seen was worse than the terror induced by the thunder. "Rain's letting up," Harry murmured. "It's okay now."

It took Draco some more minutes before he was truly all right. By then a hand was pressed against the nape of his neck and another moved in circles on his back. The touch felt much more intimate now that the cloak wasn't between them. "Let go," Draco whispered hoarsely.

Harry shifted in a way to indicate that he intended to do just that. But then he paused. "Why?" he asked. He usually left before Malfoy was conscious enough to know what was going on. But it seemed as thought Malfoy had known all along. "You haven't let go."

Draco let his hands drop away to his sides. Only then did Harry move his hands reluctantly. They sat under the Invisibility Cloak with their heads bowed. The silence was stifling.

Harry had first found Draco incapacitated by the storm when he was a Second Year. If he hadn't been under his cloak, he would have never approached the Slytherin. But being invisible gave him some courage and drive. It was the first time he had seen Malfoy look helpless. Eventually, he started tracking Draco's movements with the map. Seeing this other side to the Ice Prince was fascinating.

It was all so fascinating.

He tilted his head to side, bumping his nose against Malfoy's wet cheek.

Draco flinched and quickly brushed at his tears with the back of his hand. Harry leaned in further and Draco twisted his head away. They moved in unison until Draco couldn't turn any longer and Harry was pressed against him with hands on either side of him to keep steady.

"It's just pity, remember?"

"So much pity, I can't bloody stand it," Harry whispered. His lips sought out Draco successfully. It was cold and salty. He smiled when he tasted it against his tongue.

A shock of thunder pushed Draco into another level of terror. He couldn't stifle his cry as he violently jolted back.

Harry grabbed Draco by the shirt and pulled him forward. Curling into each other, they waited for the wave of panic to pass. Draco shivered against Harry's hug and curled his fingers against the Gryffindor's robe while trying to breathe. "That sure ruined the mood, huh?" Harry joked. Draco wanted nothing more than to punch Potter for that comment.

He hated the thought of needing Potter.

"Hey."

He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Let's go out, yeah?"

He shook his head violently.

"On a date. Out on a date."

He kept shaking his head.

Harry weaved his fingers through Draco's hair while cradling him. "We won't talk about this. We'll talk about other stuff. Maybe you'll like it. Maybe you'll like me."

It took a long while for the rain to finally pass. By then, Draco was lying on Harry's lap. He breathed slowly, letting his senses be filled with calmness. He could feel Harry shifting uncomfortably under him, so he let the man suffer for a while longer.

Harry slumped in relief when Draco finally sat up. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his shins, looking up at the Slytherin meekly.

"You're weird, Potter," Draco mumbled. He slid the cloak off of him and stood up to straighten himself out. Harry watched silently, glad that he was invisible now. Draco finished up by smoothing his hair flat. Harry barely stifled a sigh when the Slytherin turned to walk away. He was such a romantic fool.

Draco paused before he reached the doorway. "Next time," he murmured, "don't hide."

Harry hid his face against his knees while smiling like a romantic fool. "Yeah," he agreed. "Next time."


	18. Bully

**Title:** Bully

**Summary:** Harry has always been bullied by Draco. Their bond is stronger than ever because of it. Non-magic

**Rating:** M (for mature themes and sexual content)

* * *

In a secluded corner of the dry playground, a small cloud of dust rose from the ground. The trees provided a cover from supervising teachers, but the children knew everything that went on behind there.

Little Harry picked himself up quietly despite having skinned his palms and chin from falling on the gravel. He was a small kid with no particularly outstanding features. He wore sad clothes and wore a sad expression. He never spoke. He never smiled. He simply came to school silently and went home silently.

"Aw, poor Potter got hurt?" Draco sneered. His gang of bullies formed a tight line, trapping Harry against the wall of the school. The difference between the two parties was stark. Young Malfoy always wore the finest shirts and had his hair combed with perfect precision. His expression was always aloof and condescending. He could be charming when time called for it, but his peers knew his true colors. No one crossed Draco Malfoy.

Harry averted his eyes and bit his lip hard to keep his voice down.

"Now," Draco sighed theatrically. "What shall we tell Mrs. Temple?"

"That he was being a clumsy oaf," Vince snorted.

"As always," Draco smirked.

Harry twisted his fingers and nodded. His head stayed down.

"Oi." Draco slapped Harry's cheek to get him to look up. Once he was sure that he had all the attention he needed, he asked, "Why don't you cry for us, hmm? That'll be fun."

Harry didn't blink. He trained his dull green eyes at Draco while furiously chewing on his lips.

"He's broken," Pansy laughed. "He's so stupid. No wonder his parents left him. They probably didn't want a stupid boy."

"Well…" Draco ran his eyes up and down the boy in front of him. Then he reached out and grabbed a fistful of Harry's ratty brown shirt. "Stupid boys can be fun too," he smirked.

* * *

Now, just ten years later, they were in the same position – Harry forced into a corner with his shirt scrunched up and his glasses askew.

"I'll give him a good pounding!" Vince exclaimed excitedly. His roundness had followed him all the way from primary school up to high school. Apparently, so had his eagerness to please his highness, Draco Malfoy.

"Shut up," Draco drawled. His grip tightened around Potter's shirt but he didn't raise his hand. "Do you really think he's worth it?"

Harry glanced away and closed his eyes. As years went by, he had barely changed. He still wore ragged clothes, kept his hair wild and wore crooked glasses. He was still silent in class and had no friends. He was still targeted by the same bullies who had plagued him since kindergarten. He was used to this by now.

The bell rang abruptly and ended their unpleasant rendezvous. Draco pushed Harry off to the side and the boy stumbled over his feet before falling over. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles menacingly, as they always did after their ritual bullying. Pansy cackled like the little witch she was. Her arm was already entwined with Draco's. Blaise pushed off the wall absently, never taking his eyes off his book, ever the silent observer.

Harry waited until the door closed before relaxing. He sat up gingerly and rolled his wrist that had broken his fall. He had a hardy body but he didn't fancy pain. He leaned against the wall and stared at the sky before him. He had always liked rooftops. He didn't mind being humiliated here. No one else could see his sorry plight. He fished into his pocket and pulled out a squished pack of cheap cigarettes. The best part about rooftops was that he was allowed to smoke there.

He stretched his legs out in front of him as he took his first long pull. Screw maths. He couldn't be bothered to show his face in that class. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly. He just wished he were done school so he could get out of this place. His life had always been so stifling. Trouble at home, trouble at school, trouble with everything he got his hands on.

He brushed the back of his hand to his head. Even _that_ was giving him trouble. He clicked his tongue at the thought. The stress was really getting to him. He was already done with the second pack of the week.

He vaguely heard the door open beside him and then a long scrape against the rough cement. He didn't bother opening his eyes. He simply took another long pull on his cigarette.

His lips were captured in a vague kiss. He exhaled slowly as he opened his eyes. "Thought you'd quit," he whispered.

"It's just secondhand."

Harry tilted his head and smiled up at Draco. "That's cheating, alright?"

"Whatever."

He simply shook his head in mild exasperation before switching his cigarette to his left hand.

"I wasn't going to steal it or anything," Draco murmured. He leaned against the wall and draped his long legs over Harry's. "And don't call me a spineless bastard ever again."

"Then stop pushing me around."

"You make it too easy."

Harry shifted to the side and rested his head against Draco's shoulder.

When he snickered without warning, Draco asked, "What?"

"You looked like you wanted to eat me."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I look pretty sexy, huh?"

"You wish," Draco scoffed.

"Oh, go on."

An instant later, Harry had pressed a hand to his mouth while Draco nibbled on his neck. As always, his shirt was halfway up and pale fingers possessively worked on his nipples. "Don't keep quiet," Malfoy whispered. "No one can hear you."

Harry shivered as arousal coursed through him. "E-every time I have a smoke, I-"

"Stop talking," Draco growled. "I didn't mean talk. I meant moan or something."

"Mmm," Harry groaned. His back arched for a second, then he curled up with his arms around Draco. "Every time I smoke, I get a hard-on."

Draco paused his ministrations. "Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Then don't come up here to smoke," he muttered. He slid down between Harry's legs and undid the tight jeans.

Harry wove his fingers through platinum hair to guide the expert mouth down to his erection. "It gets me off," he confessed. "I love it."

Draco pulled Harry forward as he sucked lazily. Harry leaned in and brought his knees up by planting his feet. He pressed absent kisses against Draco's hair when he wasn't preoccupied with prolonging the warm sensation rising in him.

Their relationship was… complicated.

But it was love. They had the best kind of love.

"Oh," Harry added. "And I was _very_ close to pushing Parkinson off the edge."

Draco laughed.

"Hey." Harry tugged him up and they bumped foreheads. "I'm serious."

"So possessive," Draco hummed.

"Always."

Their lips melded together as Draco got up on his knees to scoot closer. He sat down on Potter's lap, straddling him. They rutted against each other shamelessly, not even stopping as Harry fumbled with Draco's jeans. They had seen each other in the worst and best light before. They really had nothing to hide anymore. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and nuzzled him. "You smell nice," he noted.

"I smell like smoke," Harry corrected him.

"Look at me."

Harry flicked his eyes at Draco and held his gaze. The green irises weren't dull anymore. Draco breathed out slowly when he saw sparks flashing in them. Harry noticed the boy's gaze flicking over his face frantically, as though trying to see everything at the same time. He smiled at Draco as he pulled his spectacles off. "Better?" he asked.

"Hmm," Draco mumbled incoherently. He rose up and pressed a palm against the wall. Harry had to crane his neck to keep his eyes on his boyfriend. Their breaths were soon ragged and wet. Harry licked his lips in anticipation, which caused Draco to slump slightly. "Potter," he panted. "You're gorgeous."

Harry pulled Draco down into an amorous kiss. They jerked each other off in a matter of seconds as their tongues tangled and their sweat ran together, slicking their backs. They chuckled into their lip lock after coming down from their sexual high.

Draco sat back down on Harry's lap with a satisfied smile.

Harry held up his sticky hand.

"Lick it," Draco murmured.

Harry contemplated his palm for a moment. Then he glanced up at Draco before running his tongue along his fingertips.

"Oh God," Draco whimpered, his hands already wrenching at Harry's shirt.

"You aren't doing me here," Harry simpered. "Hold it 'til after school." He then proceeded to lick his fingers clean while Draco squirmed in both dismay and exhilaration. With those two, it was often hard to tell who was the bully and who was the victim.

They sat in each other's silent company for another half-hour, Draco resting his head on Harry's lap and dozing off while having his hair teased. They could spend hours this way and they had done so many times before. They had known each other for years. They never had much to talk about. So this was fine.

The bell rang and pulled them out of their afternoon stupor. Harry tilted his head down and gazed at Draco's pale face. "Let's go?"

Draco shook his head as he yawned. "Where?"

Harry bent down and pressed a soft kiss against the thin pink lips under him. "Class."

Draco reached up and pressed his fingers against the nape of Potter's neck to keep him steady. "Want to run away with me?" he whispered. Harry felt himself blush but he didn't speak. Draco glided his nose down soft skin. Potter always smelt like innocence. "We'll go to the beach and live there. We won't work. We'll just be in bed for days and months and years."

Harry moved his arm and hooked it under Draco's head, cradling him. "I'd love to," he answered. "I'd love to run away with you."

Under the sweltering heat and in each other's arms, the boys made foolish promises with fond smiles.

* * *

"Yeah, I heard he jumped."

"I heard it was family trouble. I knew it, you know? He was always so strange. He was probably abused or something. So sad."

"Can't believe the teachers didn't do anything about him. It was obvious that he was having troubles. Mental troubles, I mean."

"He was always bullied. I could tell."

"Right under our noses."

"Students should have spoken up."

"Such an unfortunate child."

Draco listened to the rain instead of the teacher who was no doubt talking about something that was necessary for the exams. He sat in the back and so his inattention went unnoticed. He had his cheek on the desk and he stared out the window, following one rivulet that streaked down the entire length of the glass. This weather always made him want to stay home and curl up under his warm blanket. He closed his eyes tiredly.

He was woken up after what seemed like ten seconds. Class was being dismissed and Pansy was whining about her hair. Draco sat up and stretched. "Wear a cap," he muttered.

"Cap?" she squealed as though that were such a heinous thing to suggest.

"Let's go," he sighed in frustration as he led the way to the cafeteria. Everything was so boring now that the school had suddenly cracked down on bullying after the unexpected incident four months ago. There had been many disciplinary hearings as anonymous tips poured in from students. However, since there was no witness testimony, the implicated students were merely suspended for a short period of time and made to do community service for three months. So now Malfoy's gang had to be on their best behavior since teachers were watching them like a hawk.

"This is so dumb," he grumbled. His group nodded in agreement. "We can't even skip class. It's like prison."

"Not like we can do anything about it," Greg muttered.

"It's not like _I_ made him jump," Draco tsked.

He was met with silence.

He glanced up from his food in surprise. "What?" he asked. His friends looked away, their expressions somewhat troubled and uncomfortable. "You _still_ think this is _my_ fault?" he snarled.

"It's just that you-"

"Whatever," he interrupted angrily. "Just shut up. I've heard enough of this for a lifetime."

And yet another lunch hour passed in awkward silence.

That day in free study period, everyone but Blaise left Draco alone and found another table to sit at. Draco absently doodled on his notebook while Blaise studiously read his precious comic book. The library was quiet as usual, so the sound of rain amplified in there.

_The empty classroom was dim since the sun was hidden behind rainclouds. Harry had his arms wrapped around his stomach and his head bowed. It was his usual position when he was around Malfoy. But this time was different. It was just the two of them. That had never happened before._

"_Strip."_

_Harry looked up in shock. Draco simply raised a brow and nodded. Harry swallowed hard._

"_I said strip," Draco ordered._

_Harry shook his head as he pressed himself against the wall._

_Draco jerked him forward and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up forcefully. "All of it. Now," he snarled._

_Harry shuddered unconsciously and closed his eyes to pull himself together. Then, with shaky hands, he took his shirt off to reveal his lean body beneath. The cold made his hair stand up on end. He fumbled with his jeans but he was feeling so disconnected from the situation that he couldn't remember how to undo the button._

_He froze when he felt foreign touches on his ribs. He tried to shrink away but he was already trapped against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip as Draco touched him. His knees shook and his resolve crumbled inside him._

"_What are you going to do?" he whispered._

"_What do you think?"_

_He couldn't hold back his strangled whimper._

_Draco leaned in while sliding his hands up to Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry," he murmured. "I won't until you beg for me."_

_Harry turned his head and stared at Draco in shock._

"_What?" Draco smiled before placing his lips onto Harry's mouth and kissing him. Harry didn't respond but Draco was fine with that. He pulled away and inhaled slowly. "First kiss, right?"_

_Harry blushed._

_Draco pressed his hand onto Harry's arm, running his thumb over the smooth skin. "You're always around," he murmured. "And I-"_

_Harry cupped Draco's face in his hands and kissed him clumsily. His heart was pattering in his chest and he sunk to the ground as his knees refused to hold him up. Before long, they were sprawled on the floor and Harry had wound his arms around Draco's narrow waist, pulling him closer and closer still. Draco hovered over him to lavish attention on his chest._

"_Th-this is strange."_

_Draco looked up and snickered. "You know, I'd forgotten what you sounded like, Potter," he said. "You could talk to me once in a while. I don't mind."_

_Harry turned his head to the side and tried to stop his smile from showing. He hadn't smiled in so long._

"_I want you," Draco confessed._

"_Now?"_

"_Now. So beg me."_

_Harry shook his head. "You should beg for me," he mumbled._

"_Isn't that what I've been doing all this time?"_

"Everything's kind of quiet now," Blaise said absentmindedly.

Draco looked up at him without comment.

Blaise glanced away from his book for once. "With Potter gone, I mean," he added.

"I noticed," Draco said.

"Where do you think he is right now?"

"Don't know." He went back to resting his cheek on the table and closing his eyes. "Don't care."

"Stop kidding," Blaise muttered while rolling his eyes. "It's about time you left him alone."

"Yeah. Probably."

"What's done is done. He probably just got sick of-"

Draco lurched off the chair and grabbed his friend by the collar. He had stopped his fist from flying and now it simply hovered beside Blaise who was blinking up at him without a hint of shock in his expression. Draco gritted his teeth before letting go and sitting back down. The library had gotten even more silent and everyone was, no doubt, staring at the two boys sitting in the secluded corner.

Blaise returned to his book, unfazed as always. Draco pressed his hands to his face and steadily calmed himself down. His temper had bested him many times before. It would only get him into more trouble. He exhaled slowly to rid himself of some of the tension in his muscles.

"I heard he was being abused at home," Blaise continued to say. Either he was glutton for punishment or he was trying to say something.

"So?" Draco asked. His voice was plain and without emotion. It was the best way to deal with all things Potter.

"So he was being bullied at home and at school." Blaise shrugged. "Sounds like a pretty pathetic life to me. He probably just got sick of it."

Draco hadn't thought so. "Why do you care, Zabini?" he snapped.

Blaise flipped the page languidly.

After the disciplinary hearing and numerous detentions, Draco's parents had all but pulled him out of school. They had threatened to send him to a boarding school. He knew it was all empty threats, though. His parents would never send him away. He was their precious son after all. They simply pulled some strings and Draco was allowed to stay.

He couldn't be sure why he wanted to stay. Maybe he hoped that… something would happen.

"Why do you think he came back?"

Draco's stomach clenched. "What?" he asked in a hollow tone.

Blaise didn't bother looking up. "Why do you think he's back at school?" he murmured.

"He's back?"

"Hmm."

"_I hate it at home," Harry said secretively. "I like being here."_

_Draco blew smoke into the air while staring up at the blue sky. "Because of me?" he asked._

"_Hmm. Yes."_

"_Sweet talking son of bitch," Draco laughed. He turned his head to look at Harry who was smiling at the white clouds. "I like being here too. You're fun."_

"_Even when you bully me…" Harry rolled over on top of Draco and laid his cheek against the boy's chest. "I like the way you look at me. Am I that important?"_

"_You are to me."_

He raced down the stairs, pushing past the crowd and frantically searching each face. His mind was racing with terrifying and exhilarating thoughts, causing his heart to sprint as well.

Only when he reached the first floor did he stop in his tracks.

Harry was standing by the wall of the corridor, smiling up at the chemistry teacher.

Smiling.

Harry had _never_ smiled at anyone else before.

He couldn't.

Draco had closed the distance in the blink of an eye.

Harry's gaze slipped at that moment. Perhaps it was shock or confusion. Whatever it was, his smile faded without a trace just as Draco struck him. The corridor that had been bustling with traffic and noise was suddenly filled with terror and silence.

Draco slammed Harry against the lockers. The clang of metal echoed menacingly and it set everything in motion. Students, who had once sat back and turned a blind eye to Harry's scraped chin and hands, were now grabbing Malfoy and trying to force him back. Teachers were yelling at the students to get back and let them through.

The fact that Harry was the first one to throw the punch was startling. No one seemed to notice that the punch was nothing more of than a weak clip.

Draco felt dull pain on his jaw but he was more jolted by the fact that he had been punched than by the sting. He moved his eyes to meet Harry's.

Harry nodded once.

Draco swung his fist without warning, catching Harry's cheek. The boy staggered to the side with a muffled groan and fell to the ground.

Five minutes later, the two of them were in the principal's office being reprimanded in the sternest voice. Both of them stared at the ground dutifully with their hands in front of them. Neither heard a word that was being said to them. After what seemed like a lifetime of disappointed words and head shaking, the door to the office opened to reveal the school counselor.

"Mr. Potter," the headmaster said tiredly. "You may go with Ms. Rent."

"I want him to come with me."

The principal and the counselor appeared taken aback. Draco simply folded his arms in front of him without comment while Harry set his jaw with determination.

"Very well," the counselor murmured.

Soon the boys were seated on either end of the couch and the counselor sat across from them with a file on her lap and a pen in hand. "Mr. Malfoy," she started. "Do you realize that you assaulted Mr. Potter?"

"I hit him first," Harry interrupted.

"He obviously provoked you," the counselor corrected. "If you decide to press charges, he-"

"I want to speak with him alone."

She paused and tilted her head at Harry with a slight frown. "I can't allow that, Mr. Potter," she said carefully.

"Please," Harry murmured. "You can leave the door open."

Draco shifted in his seat, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees so he could hide his face in his shaky hands.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco didn't answer. He couldn't.

"He won't do anything if you're outside," Harry said smoothly. "Just for one minute, Ms. Rent. Please? I just need to talk."

The counselor let out a defeated sigh and got up, clearly showing her disapproval in her body language. She exited the room, nonetheless, but not before giving Harry that look that adults seemed to shoot at him nowadays. He simply nodded. She left the door open halfway.

They were finally alone now.

"You should have called," Draco choked out. "You could have called me. You should have-"

"I don't have your number."

"Then you should have called my house. Or you should have come see me. Or you could have sent me a letter. Or… or… anything, damn it!"

Harry reached out and pressed a hand to Draco's knee.

Draco slapped the hand away violently as he scrambled up on his feet. "FOUR FUCKING MONTHS!" he screamed.

When Ms. Rent rushed into the room, she found the boys in a tight embrace.

"If you would just get a phone," Draco whispered frantically through his tears, "you would have my number, won't you?"

"I'm not made of money," Harry murmured. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I messed up. I was pretty messed up. I didn't think you'd make such a scene."

"Shut up," Draco managed to stutter out. "I was scared, okay?"

Harry squeezed Draco tight. "I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"What?"

"I'm not stupid. I just… wanted to get hurt. I had to get away from that house, Draco. I couldn't handle it anymore."

Draco breathed in sharply and pulled back only to cup Harry's cheeks in his hands. "Wh-where are you living right now?" he stammered.

"I just got out of the rehab. I'm at a boy's home," Harry explained. "Just another few months 'til I'm eighteen and then… you can buy me that beach house."

Draco roved his eyes over Harry. Of course. It all made sense now. Harry would never try to kill himself. He wasn't naïve or weak. He was just a stupid boy. Just so bloody stupid. "You should have called…"

"I should have, huh?" Harry mumbled. "I was pretty messed up for a while. Sorry."

Draco leaned against Harry and closed his eyes. It felt nice to be held like this after so long.

He didn't know how long he stayed that way. He didn't care to find out. He hadn't realized how scared he had been until now. Now that he had Harry in front of him, he knew exactly how frightened he was. Now that everything inside him hurt, he knew how important Harry was in his life.

When he had finally calmed down his heart and mind, he realized that he was sitting on the couch with his head on Harry's shoulder. They were alone in the room. He gingerly pulled away and turned his neck this way and that to get rid of the nasty kink. Harry didn't speak. He simply smiled sheepishly. Draco scowled before pulling his legs up onto the sofa and laying his head on Harry's lap. "Please tell me I didn't just have a breakdown," he muttered.

"You didn't," Harry said sincerely.

"Ugh," Draco groaned. "I'm never coming to school again." He turned over and hid his face against Harry's stomach. "Are you hurt?"

"I broke a few things. I'm fine now." He stroked Draco's blond hair. "I just needed to do a lot of physical therapy and stuff… Whatever."

"Don't smile at other people."

Harry blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"I don't like it when you smile at other people," Draco told him. "Don't do it."

Harry scoffed. "I heard you were disciplined."

"So?"

"Serves you right."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and hugged him tight. "You're the only one I bully," he mumbled. "I like you the best."

They were interrupted by the sound of heels outside the door. Before the handle could be turned, Draco whispered, "Tell her I'm asleep."

The door opened and the counselor paused when she saw Harry sitting on the couch with Draco lying on his lap. She closed the door behind her gently and walked up to them. Harry shrugged. "He's sleeping," he said.

"That's fine, Harry," she told him. "I need to speak with you, so we can let Mr. Malfoy sleep for a bit."

"I don't have anything to say," Harry mumbled.

She nodded patiently. "I'm sure you heard about the actions taken after your incident. You received the correspondences, right?"

"Hmm."

"Just answer yes or no. Were you bullied while in school?"

"Everyone's bullied," Harry remarked. "It's never affected me."

"Did Mr. Malfoy ever bully you?"

Draco smiled against Harry's shirt and tightened his grip. Harry also smiled in response. "Yeah," he nodded. "It's how he makes friends."

Draco poked Harry irritably, but inconspicuously. That was a pretty embarrassing thing to say. He could make friends without bullying them. If he thought really hard, he was sure he could come up with one friend he had made in a normal fashion.

"Then are you friends with Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry looked down at Draco's 'sleeping' face. "Yeah," he said quietly. "He's my best friend." Draco's eyes scrunched up in response. Harry moved his hand and placed it on the boy's shoulder. "I guess I'm his best friend too."

"Hmm," the counselor murmured. If she was feeling confused, she didn't show it. She simply nodded while glancing at the file in her hand. "So is there a reason Mr. Malfoy did not disclose this during his hearings?"

"He's just stupid."

Draco kissed Harry's stomach lightly through his shirt. He was pretty stupid.

"He probably thought it was his fault," Harry guessed.

"I see."

"Are you going to suspend him?"

"That is up to the headmaster to decide. He did assault you just now."

Draco didn't care if he was suspended again. School was almost up in any case and he would be allowed to write his exams. Then he would be done. He couldn't wait to be done.

Harry massaged his aching head in disgruntlement. "Okay," he mumbled in defeat. "I just… Okay."

"You don't have to protect him, Harry."

Draco nuzzled Harry under the pretense of stirring in his sleep. He settled down a moment later with a loud sigh.

"I'm just returning a favor," Harry clarified. "I don't mind protecting him."

"So he knew about your abuse?"

Harry clicked his tongue in frustration and didn't answer. He hated it when random strangers prodded him about his life. After that the counselor got no more answers out of him. She gave up a few minutes later. After telling him to take his time, she left him and Draco alone in the room once again.

"Hey."

"What?" Harry asked.

Draco turned over so he was staring up at Harry. Then he pressed a finger to his lips. Harry bent down and kissed him with a satisfied smile.

* * *

The cafeteria was bustling since it was lunch hour. Draco and his lackeys were at their usual table. While there had been quiet rumors floating for a couple weeks, no one had actually dared confront Draco about anything, not even his friends. He was fine with that. As far as he was concerned, nothing had happened.

From his vantage point, he could see Harry's back. The boy was hunched over, as always. He was most likely nibbling on his food, as always. He was just as always. Sympathetic students had been trying their darnedest to talk to him but he never responded with anything more than a monotonous word here or there. Usually he sat alone at lunchtime. He had had lunch alone for years. But now he was surrounded by awkwardly silent students who were most likely guilt-ridden.

Draco returned his attention to his food. It was nice to have Potter back. Things weren't so boring now. Things weren't boring at all. News of his breakdown had reached his parents because Ms. Rent just couldn't keep her mouth shut. However, he had refused to talk to them about anything. They didn't ask him after getting nothing but silence for the first couple days. They must have figured that as long as he hadn't done anything heinous, he was doing fine. And he _was_ doing fine now.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Potter finish up his lunch and get up. Some of the students around him got up with him. Draco's lips curled up in contempt. Who were they? His bodyguards? Harry didn't seem to notice. The boy was always in his own world. He threw the food out in the garbage can and shouldered his bag.

Draco stuck his foot out just as Harry passed by him. Harry stumbled with flailing arms. But before he could fall on his knees, he was jerked back, causing him to trip over his own shoes. He righted himself by planting his hands on the table. Then he realized that he was mere inches away from Draco.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," Malfoy smirked as he let go of Harry's shirt.

Harry quickly brushed his shirt smooth and turned to leave with his head down.

And, almost as an afterthought, he slid his hand along the side of the table and slapped Draco's books off. Everything fell with a loud thud and the ground was strewn with paper. "Oops," he muttered as he walked away.

The bustle in the cafeteria drew to a lull at that point. Draco watched him leave followed by awestruck fans. The bastard didn't even look back.

Draco turned around and propped his elbows on the table, pressing his fist to his lips as he tried to hold in his emotions. His friends stared at him with wide-eyes and horrified expressions. He flicked his eyes to the side and eyed the carnage that was once his arranged notes. After raking a hand through his hair in embarrassment, he jerked his head at Crabbe and Goyle. They didn't ask questions. They simply got out of their chairs and collected the books off the floor without arguing. Draco absently toyed with his fork, already lost in thought. He hadn't imagined that Potter would ever have the guts to try something like that. It definitely stung to get a taste of his own medicine. He hadn't realized how mortifying this would be. He glanced down at his dessert as his stomach churned and his eyes grew unfocused. His knee started bouncing on its own accord.

Oops.

Really?

"Damn it," he growled. "I'll be right back." Potter was always making him lose his cool. He could barely hide his smile… He rushed out of the cafeteria, disregarding the eyes that stared after him.

Harry was on his way to his locker when he heard the commotion behind him. Before he could turn, he was grabbed by the arm and dragged backwards. He didn't even have time to lurch away. He was shoved into the bathroom and then spun around before being pushed against the door.

Draco was the first one to break.

Outside, the bewildered students glanced at each other uncertainly as they heard laughter from the other side of the door.

Harry tried to stifle his voice behind his hand while Draco didn't even bother with it. "I-I'm sorry," Harry managed to say between gulps of air. "It just happened!"

"You're so humiliating," Draco snickered. "Don't _ever_ do that."

"W-we're in the girl's loo," Harry added shakily.

The students jumped as they were caught off guard when the laughter grew louder still.

"Hmph," Harry gasped as his chuckles were cut short by a passionate kiss. He wound his arms around Draco and pulled him close. They arched into each other until Harry was almost bent backwards. Their tongues danced against each other playfully. It wasn't long before Harry simply gave up and melted into Draco. Their amusement quickly turned into quiet moans and sighs.

It was all over too soon.

Harry slumped against the door, dazed and euphoric. His stomach was cramping up from laughing and his head was fuzzy from the kiss. Draco stepped to the side and used the mirror to tidy himself up effortlessly. He finished off by brushing his hair smooth and wiping at his lips with his hand. Then he moved close to Harry and tilted his head down. "Don't try that again, Potter," he purred.

Harry looked away while blushing. His eyes widened in dismay as he caught sight of his reflection complete with bruised lips, messy hair and an overall aroused complexion.

"At least never in public," Draco whispered before gently shoving Harry out of the way and walking out.

The students who had gathered around the washroom door suddenly dispersed when they were met with Malfoy's icy glare.

He strode away with his hands in his pockets and a smirk at his lips. He could still taste Harry against his tongue. That would be enough to satisfy him for the day. He had exacted sweet, sweet revenge.

It certainly felt quite nice to bully Potter again.


End file.
